Maid of Might
by Datonman
Summary: Kara, aka Supergirl, who is aware of her past and future actions, continues to try and save the world as best she can. Now a new menace comes along that threatens the safety of her friends, her adopted world and above all else, herself. She will be pushed to her maximum level. First chapter UPDATED.
1. Chapter 1

**Maid of Might**

A blue marble hung in the vastness of space. Along with its moon, Earth represented a ball of marvelous wonder and possibility. Rich with life, the planet was full of marvel and splendor. Human beings occupied the planet and so far, they showed great potential even though at stressful times they go on a goal with misguided intentions. Because Earth is precious, it has attracted curiosity from different intelligent species, aliens for instance, who are looking at such a planet for its natural resources, for its uniqueness or the pleasure of trying to destroy it. Over the last thousand years, the planet has undergone a variety of changes with its human occupants being responsible for mainly governmental and natural changes.

A young woman, who was unlike any normal human being on the planet, was aware of the concept of human nature and although she looked like a typical woman, she was not entirely human. For that the young woman often question the illogicality of human behavior. She was a different world onto herself. She often thought whether the people around her will ever accept her for her own extraordinary uniqueness if they ever found out about her true origin. The girl was strong, brave, healthy, and had a grace that was unparalleled. Every step she took, gasps of awe would often ensue. Standing tall and upright as she possibly could, she waited for what was to come.

"Danvers, Linda!" said a voice with a tone of authority.

"Present." the young teen replied in what sounded like a commanding tone.

'Today was the day...' she thought.

Kara Zor-El, a native of Argo City, partial to Krypton, walked inside a cramped bus with other people around her age, all of them oblivious to their own drama and entertainment. She put on a demeanor that she had picked up over the years while living on the city of Argo. Such a city that was unlike anything that ever existed was gone now. It, along with its major planet Krypton had ceased to exist. Nevertheless, she put on a serious behavior like her own people had demonstrated on Argo.

Trying to forget about what it took for her father to send her to such a planet while her own had been in utter chaos to survive in, Kara looked back at the man wearing large glasses and a suit that stood out too much and a tie that tried to be too colorful. In the case of going to such a place, Kara sometimes questioned humans' decisions as well. The man organizing such an expedition seemed to be taking this with much eager excitement.

Humanity's greatest wish is to triumph through life without any obstacles or hardships standing in their way. It would be as easy as flying. The concept of trying to fly without any machines was an old one. The idea was in the category of why men long ago have yearned to try and destroy the sun. 'Who could blame them?' Humans have always wanted to fly and the closest they would come to traveling in the skies were in machines. Such ingenuity has to be given as credit, of course. But to feel the wind under your shoulders and over them, to feel as if you had no limit, to actually tasting the sky was something humans have yet to achieve.

_Flying._ Kara thought about that very word as soon as she was being led to a place where young people screamed when being swirled around in the air to being thrown from the ground upward. It was a place that Kara seemed to take seriously. Machines could only do so much to make humans' dreams a reality but they were what made Kara uncomfortable. Kara could only dream of a monstrous, intelligent robot named Brainiac and how he had destroyed so many worlds and so many lives. Because of that, Kara went to the place she was going with a grudge and treated it as if was a very special mission. She, along with her classmates from Smallville High were about to travel for two days to get to the desired destination.

Her High School friends were with her, laughing and giggling all the way. Kara could only hold her breath. How could they not see what panic lies in that place?' she thought. Standing, she surveyed the bold letters so blatantly pressed on one of the brochures on the ground.

SIX FLAGS GREAT AMERICA!

Kara knew that the professors decided for such as a gift for all the hard work his students had done in his class. She on the other hand, treated the amusement park like she was about to fight a very powerful alien. Kara didn't know much about 'Six Flags'. The rides didn't look very safe and looked rather dangerous. But she made sure her presence mattered when it would be needed. As she sat down in an empty seat, she turned to look at her reflection from the bus window, Kara had a beauty that was unlike a model's and for that she was the subject of scrutiny and curiosity among classmates. Everything in her life had been hectic. She was and had been, a lot of things. From being a dictator in the future, to having her mind transplanted into a younger clone of herself, to living in the past all over again. It was unbelievable.

The past couple of months had been, in lack of a better word, enduring, both emotionally and mentally. Kara tried to put what happened at the back of her mind as hard as she could. To pretend the circumstances never happened was difficult. If it were not for other superpowered people, she would never have gotten such a unique present. From the future to the past, Kara cherished every moment at this point. For that, Kara became careful and more wary about not just her surroundings but of people as well.

Kara was at a great advantage however, she knew when several dangers would come. She knew which people were going to become great adversaries and also, she knew when people close to her would die. Kara's actions at this point would become like giant ripples in the sea. She made sure every decision she made was the right one. She was going to think before acting on impulse. The reason being, she made sure every action wouldn't lead back to how the future had been. Instead, she tried to turn away from the window and looked over her shoulder where several seats away, Jim was seated alone, looking lost and morose.

'I know the feeling...' she thought.

Even though Kara was having problems adjusting to her new life, she couldn't help but be sentimental towards Jim. She could actually relate what it was like being an outsider. In the other reality, Jim had died an almost meaningless death. She wished she could tell him how much she meant to him. But a young woman like her ending up with someone as Jim, would attract unwanted attention from students proclaiming something was out of the ordinary. People had claimed she was too attractive to be with Jim. That was the point where she stopped thinking and went to the back to where Jim was seated. It was her mission to be with him.

"Hey." Linda said to him.

Pushing his glasses even more inward, Jim's eyes widened at the sight of Kara seated next to him. "Oh! Umm...Hello." he said awkwardly.

"Anyone sitting here?" she smiled.

"Umm...nope you can sit down if you want to, that is if you want to?" Jim repeated and turned red.

Kara did so and immediately the bus went on its way with the rest of the students screaming in the background. "SIX FLAGS!" one of them bellowed out while the rest of his comrades whistled and cheered.

"Hopefully this is going to be a good trip." Jim said unsure and nodded a bit.

"It will..." she said.

Kara was glad that Jim's quirks were the same. She felt satisfied now and despite what was to come, her being with him made her feel better. Her mission was complete. She had saved Jim's life. As she had told herself, today was an important day, not just of the trip but because Jim was technically supposed to die today. But he didn't today. 'And he never will. Not as long as I'm here with him…' she thought. Content now, the bus had passed a certain highway interstate entrance. Everyone but Kara was looking at the back at the bus where certain superheroes were attending to a situation at the interstate that they passed. Kara did not look and simply put on an impassive face as the students muttered amongst one another about what they were seeing.

'I don't want to know anymore...' she thought. Thinking back in the alternate timeline in which Jim had died in that exact same highway after he had saved her, was too much and so instead concentrated on the boy seated next to him. She wanted to know what he was feeling.

Jim apparently discontent of what he was seeing brushed his hand towards Kara's. He then turned to look at Kara and blushed. He had since pulled his hand back.

"Oh sorry..." he said sheepishly and looked back at the disaster that slowly got smaller as the bus went to its destination.

"It's alright, Jim." she said tenderly.

"He's back..." Kara happily thought with a tear in her eye.


	2. Introduction

**Introduction**

Not long ago, a debate had erupted two years before the destruction of a planet called Krypton. In the tallest spire of a certain palace in one of the major cities on Krypton, an issue was being discussed that threatened the safety of almost every citizen on the crystal planet of Krypton.

The Kryptonian Senate was a vast, rectangular stadium with an audience that consisted of over 200 delegates, lobbyists and representatives making up for the majority of the population in the room. The eyes of the audience fell heavily below. There had been a debate going on and almost every single Kryptonian member from every council imaginable sat silent and listened intently at what was being discussed. Everyone could see through a holographic image in front of them projected onto the small screens seated in front of them. A hologram consisting of a man wearing a heavy robe and a crystallized cane carried on with his conversation.

"Aside from the planetary budget, which we have already settled for…" the man said as he slowly paced around the stage. "There comes the matter of the actions that certain…"

Several spectators gasped and muttered disapproval as well.

"Military members from the Kryptonian Military Guild, have recently operated on."

The muttering became silent once more and the delegates continued to listen to what was being addressed. Several party members came forward on stage. There were two of them and one of them included a familiar man that made every gasp out loud. The silver 'Z' on his black cladded suit was very recognizable. The other was a young woman who had a similar outfit on embracing her slender curves and lean form. She stood with posture straight and her head held high. It was evident that she was anxious and in a way, she was trained to hide it, but under such circumstances, the young woman didn't hide it well.

"According to various lobbyists that shall remain nameless, certain evidence has been supplied to us containing surveillance footage of your actions. We have interrogated ex-military members of the Guild indicating your current and future actions. The fact that you planned on initiating martial law on the very city of Krypton is highly questionable and thus, demands an explanation. Why we ask is beyond our right! We ask because you, our General who has won many wars, give us an explanation of why you have chosen to implement a criminal act. "

The man with the familiar 'Z' finally stepped forward to the round floor. To his left where two swirling circles spinning slowly on top of the center, he saw it with such disdain and looked away from it. He then focused his anger on the man in front of him.

"Kon-Lor, you of all people must understand the necessity of having our methods be of no concern to you or to anyone of the city of Kandor, let alone the planet of Krypton!"

"Martial Law should be of no concern?" Another member of the senate came forward. He wore a gray robe and wore an emblem that sported a pentagon with a triangle inside it.

"I would not give such an order to my soldiers, if I didn't think this planet wasn't soon to be doomed from another upcoming war."

"Then why conceal your actions?" Kon-Lor asked.

"We were going to. Your evidence is flawed, senator. You should know that I would never give an order that would threaten the safety and privacy of every Kryptonian on the planet. Our plan was merely that of a rumor you've heard. I, we, have no intention of destroying our very city. The initiation of Martial Law is part of an experiment that we are conducting that would make way for a new breed of soldier!"

Loud muttering suddenly erupted from the crowd.

"Order!" the first senator bellowed to the crowd and as he raised his crystal cane, it had glowed immensely, immediately silencing everyone in the stands.

"As of this moment, the process is almost complete..." he then turned to look at his female companion standing behind him. The young woman had beautiful, black flowing hair that went down to her back and shoulders. She stood proudly and actually gave a half-smile that suggested satisfaction.

"Because of my _actions..." _The general said with much cavalier. "This woman is now better than she ever was..." he lent out a hand and motioned for her to face the people on the stands.

Clearly a few senators on the stage knew what the General was referring to. An experiment in which a random Kryptonian was chosen to become the ultimate soldier. Zora Vi-Lar, a random assistant to an esteemed scientist on the science council was selected. One of the senators, Kon-Lor spoke again. "You're saying that this soldier...?" he barely spoke and put a hand to his mouth to supress a gasp.

"Oh yes...Because of her this planet is now more than protected. This Kandorian woman will one day replace me as General very soon." The General looked at her proudly. Zora gave a proud smile of her own.

A representative wearing a familiar symbol with an 'S' on his chest then spoke. "Zora Vi-Lar is now the ideal soldier for your guild?"

"Because of you dear friend, this was all possible. Your formulas, all the right pieces being set into motion." The general then put a hand on one of the man's shoulders. "I shall tell you and all of you..." the general said as he turned to look at the crowd again. "This young woman will walk down with her platoon and ensuring all that this world is in safe hands."

"Zod..." the man whispered and looked down as if trying to make up his mind about something that had been troubling him. "this woman cannot simply be a better suitor than the Annihil-"

"Oh Rao! Do not dare bring that up ever again!" he shouted and the room fell more silent than ever.

Zod regained his composure and spoke calmly again. "I apologize for that outburst, Zor-El, old friend. I just want to make it clear that this is no being that carries any kind of weakness or imperfection. This soldier..." Zod looked at Zora once again. "Will send a chill to any invading foe such as Darkseid, Black Zero or any of Brainiac's current machinations that we will not just win, we will rule any kind of army!"

Several spectators in the stands actually murmurred their approval to what Zod had in mind. The tables had been turned and the senators looked dumbfounded.

General Zod spoke again. "Zora Vi-Lar..." Zod looked at her with a smile. " will be a black flame that will burn through the hearts and souls of any terror that lies within the galaxy."

There was actually some more murmurring occurring now.

The young woman Zora stepped forward and looked at Zod. "Thank you...for making me better than ever."

**Destruction of Krypton**

Instead of harmony that would occur in an advanced, civilized planet, pandemonium ensued. All around the city, chaos seemed constant and destruction was a never ending process. Cities were falling and large quakes seemed to be one of the factors as to why everything was in the process of being destroyed. Every disaster escalated to the point that the core of the planet was soon to implode. The word indeed went around that the core of the planet had turned poisonous and combustible. The highly renowned scientist Jor-El had warned the science council of such a catastrophe happening, though no one believed his claims.

It was apparent that people wished they had listened. People ran around in a wild panic. Calm demeanor was entirely non-existent. Everyone seemed to know that the end was coming and so there was no possible way in stopping the inevitable. Cries were heard and even one person knew that tears will do no good in preventing the planet from being destroyed. One certain woman remained calm and assertive. Amidst the explosions and quakes, Zora was slowly walking around a broken city with people running for their lives. Zora was thinking about what to do.

What was going on did not bother Zora. In fact, it didn't surprise her. Such a civilized society that was advanced and so ordered was not going to last long. She did however, feel worried. Not over her own imminent death but the fact that she had no more purpose. The Military Guild had disbanded due to the arrest of her greatest General, Zod. Zora, with her new abilities felt so disillusioned for the Kryptonian Council's decision over sending Zod and two other members to the Phantom Zone, a prison where none could survive. Zora had not gotten over the disbandment either. She thought to herself. _'If Zod planned for me to take his place, I should have said something. I should have taken up command before the soldiers even thought about resigning.' _But she retained reason and eventually concluded that the honor of being a General would have to come from the main man himself.

Zora did not mind the destruction. As she concluded, she had no more function. _'This world is about to be destroyed and I didn't do anything to avert such a disaster._' Not that she ever participated in a high-scale war. She was never utilized. For that, she had lost the will to live."_I never showed my true potential to Zod, to the people of Krypton, to the people who would dare threaten our planet._' Zora thought sadly. She stood in the middle of the street waiting for the ground to open up and swallow her whole but despite the rumblings, nothing happened that resulted in her death. _'Please just let it be over with..._'

She looked up above and saw the red sun in the broken, crimson sky. The sun Rao was enormous and massive. Because it was so close to the planet, it made it partially the reason why the planet was going up in flames. She was the perfect soldier and now no one will ever remember she was. For that, she like her soldiers resigned to her fate. Yet, she questioned the Gods why it was to be this way.

"Rao, why have you done this?" she said with a whisper.

No answer was given to her. Sadness overwhelmed her to the point that she went on her knees. She kneeled and remained there unmoving except for her black cape which was flowing because of the immense winds. It was a while before she realized that if she were to be remembered, Zora had to do the one thing she knew best. Give into anger. It was the answer given to her. _'Thank you for your answer, Rao_." she thought.

And she allowed it. Anger, hate and frustration all rolled up into one unstoppable, rebel force was building up within Zora. She became angry at the council for not listening to the evidence handed to them that the planet would die. She became angry for the people not knowing her true potential and what it is she was capable of. She became angry that she would not be remembered. At the last minute, she finally changed her mind and decided to ensure her very survival.

"I _will _be remembered!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and immediately she did the one thing that came to her mind. Running at a speed that was beyond that of a normal Kryptonian, Zora arrived at the abandoned military guild base. It had been years since Zora had trained in such an installation. She remembered the grueling physical training she had to partake in. But she managed to endure such physical activity. Zora was a strong woman and she made it a mission to be fitter and faster than anyone. Her wish had been granted when she took part in an experiment.

What she was about to do was crude and reckless but it all made sense to her. Because of the tests she had endured and overcame in the past, Zora became highly efficient with ship technology. Her scientific and engineering skills were beyond those of Jor-El, again considered to be one of the greatest scientists on Krypton. Of course, she was trained not to be boastful with her new abilities and for that she eliminated any reckless actions from her person. Zod had told her that vanity would not get her anywhere.

It would have been a long process for any other scientist. But thanks to the resources still available amidst a dying planet, Zora found all she needed to build the only needs for survival. _'One day I will be found. Whatever world I end up in...it will know what I'm capable of_.' Zora thought as she finally sealed the chamber with a laser crystal. The chamber was a large, steel plated room capable of holding cryogenic, inanimate objects in. In other words, it was a giant cryogenic storage tank. Zora knew that the material that the room was laced with was made of a highly, indestructible metal. Nothing would damage it. There was a great chance that the room would survive unscathed. The planet would blow of course but Zora knew that a chunk of the planet would still consist of the abandoned base.

Zora knew she was grasping at straws but it was the only option available to her. She chose it. She accepted the risk. She was to be frozen and then when the time was right, she would wake up in a new world. As soon as she went into the room, she went to the left side of the room where a computer screen was attached to the wall. A few small crystals stuck out from the wall. She touched a few of them with her fingertips. On the command interface, lines of codes and symbols spread out fast.

Zora stood in the middle of the room and looked around before thinking of nothing else. She then waited for the freezing process to begin. Zora knew that a kryptonian nor a kandorian for that matter, had never attempted to be frozen in such a place. But Zora knew she was not like any other Kandorian and thus, she counted on her new abilities to survive.

As expected, gas seeped into the room. Soon her breath turned cold and Zora started to get weary. "This will just be a long sleep. When I wake up, the world better be ready!' she grinned right before her eyes fell heavy and she took a quick glance at the small window from the metallic doorway. An explosion had occurred from the outside. The room she was in rumbled and shook tremendously. Her eyes felt heavy and she eventually closed them. She knew nothing more.

**Metropolis **

**November 4, 2012**

A city of opportunity and spectacle was what the city of Metropolis was called. It was also known as the city of tomorrow, a city that strived to the future. Traffic had occurred in Main Street and while it was unnecessary, it was not unexpected every day in the morning. People walked on the sidewalk and minded to themselves or to the person next to them. The majority of the people had all came from a tall building with a large sphere stationed at the top. They all went about their busy lives like bees in a hive. All of this a certain woman had observed…

A mysterious figure in a long black, leather coat along with a hood covering her face looked out at the people in the city through a dark alleyway. She had stayed in the shadows and yet as she gazed at the calm city of people going about their business, the figure finally stepped forward with the sunlight hitting her tanned, beautiful face. Her dark features were shown in her eyes and strong jawline. At the moment, she gave off a stern expression, one that eventually turned to disgust when it came to walking alongside a large crowd of people.

_'To think that these people are their own rulers of such a planet is absolutely absurd.' _The woman thought.

She could feel several eyes focused on her appearance with wary expressions. Zora wanted so much to teach those people a lesson in staring at people. But she couldn't act yet as to what she wanted to show the world, let alone the city. '_I have to wait for the right, opportune moment_.' Instead she walked faster to get away from the people and once she did. She made her way to the tall building that read 'DAILY PLANET' on top of the entrance.

'_It's time to go to work…_' she thought and as she made her way through several corridors and got off a random elevator, Zora Vi-Lar took off her long coat and put it on the hanger. She then sat down in front of a computer. Zora was dressed in typical work clothes and began her daily routine.

"It's almost time…" she whispered and began to work on her new assignment.


	3. Introduction Part II

**Introduction Part II**

The keys on the pad were very primitive and thus, very easy for her to punch in the commands needed in order for her assignments to be carried out. Working at the Daily Planet had been tedious at first but in the end, Zora Vi-Lar actually grew quite accustomed to the work area and to the employees. Zora had actually managed to pull off human behaviors and mannerisms quite well. But besides the acceptable atmosphere, Zora thought of this place as her ultimate source of information. If needed, she could access other people's information including the editor-in-chief's database without anyone detecting her.

"_This Earth technology is ages behind what Krypton's was_…' she thought with disdain as she figured out how easy human technology was. '_Maybe too easy…_' Zora waited anxiously for a challenge. Even if she had taught herself how to be patient, the very thought of waiting too long was unnecessary. '_Unfortunately, time is a factor…_' Zora knew full well how to add her own unique enhancements on a typical Earth computer and naturally, whatever access that had been denied initially immediately began to get accessed.

She had already finished the Daily Planet's usual assignments and now went to her real one. Zora had already started on her plan before the day even began. Immediately she entered a certain mainframe. First, she raised her head and made sure no one was looking at her. On her computer, she opened up a new page that had an 'L' logo placed in the background. There was a small block on the page that requested a password and username.

Zora rolled her eyes at the command and simply went on a new page. "_I need to go around this unnecessary restraint…" _she wanted to say aloud. Bars of code went down on the new page as Zora typed as fast as she could.

'_Using a tracing algorithm, I can find the necessary codes to log in…_' she worked efficiently as she knew how to do so.

As she finally did, Zora used the codes to log in. The words ACCESS GRANTED were shown boldly on the new page. Immediately a few small windows came up that featured blueprints of weapons, ships, as well as files from subsidiaries and small business, and even a plan that suggested a big budget cut to the company. "_I'm not surprised. Rich titans would always like to keep more…_'

A new window had then emerged on the screen. It was the one that certainly caught Zora's eye. It was a holographic model of a crystal. Its symmetry was of a long, flat cylindrical shape with hedges along with a point at the top. It's objective and purpose was still labeled unknown according to the heading. But Zora knew exactly what the crystal was capable of.

"_All I need to do now is pay a visit to this Lex…Luthor._" she thought and grinned. Zora needed to get her team ready. She then sped off with nobody looking.

**Luthorcorp Plaza**

The lobby included a receptionist desk that was as long as a kayak. The place reeked of elegant décor. Toupe was especially the color that every wall around the waiting area gave off in clear form. People with business suits indicated that they were very powerful people of all kinds from all over the country and all over the world. Luthorcorp had become conglomerates with every business representative in every state and nation. Luthorcorp was the very essence of the new technology it made.

A certain business magnate made sure that such success and cooperation was maintained. A bald figure walked down the corridor as he passed the lobby. The man wore a confident expression on his face albeit it was one that indicated hopefulness. He wanted today to be a day of progress. His new project was one that was costly and the man wanted to prove that it would be effective. The project he was developing took almost half a year to start and he intended for the project to answer a question.

"_The answer that power should be unlimited_…" Lex Luthor thought.

As he got out of an elevator, he made his way down a hallway where ahead, his office was shown. He made his way inside and all around his workers, some business and scientific had been waiting patiently. '_As they should…_'

"Good morning everyone, I'm sure everyone is having a very productive day…" Lex began to say as he opened his briefcase on the table and started to get some files out.

Everyone nodded in response and looked interested to what Lex Luthor had on the agenda. They paid close attention to the man who had changed their lives. Lex Luthor was a genuine role model to all who worked for him.

"As everyone knows the need for confidentiality, I will not bother with the usual lecture surrounding that." Lex gave an expression that indicated whether or not the people seated understood.

"The reason I stress upon this is due to the simple fact that the unusual energy that is emanating from the crystal…" Lex began to say as he opened up a board from a ceiling and a power point presentation was initiated. The image of the crystal being probed by unknown lasers was shown via camera surveillance.

The people seated at the table looked on with keen interest.

"is still highly questionable. The energy resulting from the crystal is unlike anything on this Earth. Scientists, which I'm sure did the best they could in analyzing it, claim that the energy is close to the force of ten thousand nuclear weapons. If that's the case, the government should be well aware of what it is we have. The country can use it in the event of a highly scale alien invasion. I do have a few cabinet members I can convince given the right incentive. Think about it…"

He placed his hands on the table and stared at his workers to fully emphasize what he was trying to explain.

"We will finally, as human beings, be able to defend ourselves without the need of super-powered individuals." Lex grinned as he raised a fist in triumph. "So let's get down to business..."

Lex's speech was never finished due to the fact that an explosion had erupted from below the very building they were in. The force nevertheless was felt and made everyone in the room including Lex stumble and fall. Some of them held onto the wall for support. The rumbling soon stopped. Slowly, everyone got up and straightened themselves but nevertheless wanted to know what just happened.

"Was that an earthquake?" someone pointed out.

Lex who was bothered and annoyed by an explosion, took out his smart phone from his pocket and made a call as quick as he could. He paced around angrily waiting for a response.

"Yes sir?"

"What the hell just happened?" Lex shouted.

"We've had a break-in!" a voice was heard from a walkie-talkie.

Lex's suspicions had been correct. But he hoped that someone breaking and stealing something wasn't part of it. Nevertheless, he demanded an explanation. "That'd be my guess as well. Here are my questions: "Who, What and Where?"

"Sir?" the voice on the other line became confused.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, he replied with "What was taken?" Lex yelled.

**Kent Farm, Present Day**

Coming back from her field trip, Kara went up to her loft previously occupied by her biological cousin, Kal-El, or else the greatest superhero in the world, Superman. The upper section of the barn had been converted into a large room in which a large window showed the entire sky so clearly and even more clearer at night when the stars brightly shined down upon the viewer. Climbing up, Kara contemplated on what she had experienced. The amusement park was nothing special to her. Although she appreciated its inventiveness when it came to fast speeds that ordinary humans happily enjoyed even if was done with crude-like machines, the rides were not what was on her mind. It was the fact that history had indeed been altered.

Kara had finally done it. She had turned her back from an event in which someone as special and powerful as herself should have interfered. It took an enormous amount of mental strength not to get out of the bus and help out her superhero comrades. She felt glad that she had not let her anger overwhelm her logic and reasoning. Kara had let herself resign to the fact that she could not change anything. Other people had done it for her. '_But why does it feel so annoying and unnecessary?_' she asked herself. Trying to focus on something else, she thought of Jim.

Jim was the only boy that ever interested her. Sure, he was the shy, mild-mannered type. Kara could tell that he was a special individual. She stared off dreamily and then wondered what would happened if she told him about her feelings for him. _'Would he say yes? or would he get scared?_' she sighed and had to be realistic. Kara was almost a millimeter taller than him and much more superior than him. The problem was caring what other people thought.

Kara turned to her homework assignments. As she opened her book, a pair of foosteps were heard coming up the the stairs. Kara looked up from her book to see who it was.

"I'm guessing you've been in a battle with Physics for almost a long time, haven't you?"

Kara looked back at the book she was reading and smirked at her best friend, Lucy Lane coming into view. She smiled and nodded.

"What goes up must come down, huh?" Kara smiled.

"Meaning?"

Kara imitated a sad tone that Lucy caught on immediately. "That...we must resign to our fates and keep ourselves planted on the ground." she nodded and Lucy began to laugh. Kara nevertheless kept up the comedy. "...it's where we belong."

"Never knew you took the subject seriously." Lucy replied as she stopped laughing.

"I take it you came here because you need help with something?" Kara chimed.

"Yeah..." Lucy then raised a book in front of her. It was a standard college Physics textbook. "Physics." she smiled.

"Wait, let me get this straight..." Kara said standing up. "You're in college and whereas I'm almost to the point of graduating from high school, you come to me for Physics help?" Kara said with eyebrows raised. Nevertheless it was entertaining to her. The fact that a military brat like Lucy needed help with schoolwork was entirely laughable. Lucy was Lois Lane's sister. Like Lois, Lucy also grew up in a military base. Their father had been a serious General and it was his job to make sure his daughters were raised properly even if it was by army standards. Lucy didn't take her father seriously and thus, adopted a typical 'I don't care about work' attitude.

"If they could get Physics to be hot and cool, I would take it seriously. I'm not a geek like some people." Lucy quipped.

"I wish I _was_ a geek..." Kara muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy giggled as she sat down and took her stuff out of her backpack.

Kara was still thinking about Jim. She could not get him out of her mind. "You know about that guy Jim, I told you about?"

"The shy science geek?" Lucy looked surprised.

"If I could some way figure out how to be around him without attracting attention from people at school." she said pondering while at the same time trying to get some work done. In a way, Kara was glad to be distracted. _'It's like having a life again..._' she thought.

"Well I wouldn't blame them, you're way too hot to be around a geek, let alone be one." Lucy replied.

"What?" Kara asked incredulously.

"I mean look at you, you have a body that jocks are chasing after and you almost look like one of those fitness models. I've seen your abs and they're like steel!" Lucy said to an oblivious Kara.

Kara had to roll her eyes. "_Well, she does have a point, I 'am' the Girl of Steel, I'm Supergirl for Rao's sakes!." _she thought. It was true that Kara worked out a lot even when she wasn't using her powers. She exercised more than even her own cousin, let alone any human on the planet. But that didn't mean she wanted someone who was physically compatible with her.

"I don't want some sturdy, inconsiderate jock to be my boyfriend if that's what you're implying. I want to be with someone that I actually do like."

"I'm just saying you're out of his league. Guys like that don't have much to offer." Lucy said as she copied Kara's notes.

Kara shook her head in disagreement. "He has so much potential. He just hasn't harnessed it."

"I don't know Linda, I still say you need to do better."

"The only man I want is Jim.." Kara declared.

"Alright..." Lucy said unsure. "But hey I also wanted to talk about if you heard about the break in at Luthorcorp."

Kara's head shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently these guys broke in and stole something valuable."

"What was it?" Kara frowned.

"The media didn't say anything. Not even Luthor."

Kara sighed and looked confused. The fact that something was stolen from Lex made her think something terrible was bound to happen. _'But what was it that was stolen?'_


	4. Ultimate Decisions

**Ultimate Decisions**

Every news media in the country was swept with extreme curiosity and it showed greatly when they tried to explain certain events on the screen. A major privately owned bank had been blown up in New York City. Some were stating that it was a random terrorist attack. Other news reporters claim that it could have been related somehow to the break-in at Luthorcorp. Whether the attacks were interconnected was anyone's guess. One thing was certain, the fact that such attacks occurred did not mean it was alien related or super-powered criminal related.

Kara was eagerly watching the news on television. The news reporter was live on the scene where a demolished-looking building behind him sent up large fumes of smoke into the air. The building looked as if it blew up from within. It was evident when only the interior structures of what once had been an important bank were left standing.

The news reporter from CNN gave his statement. "Again we have no idea what the cause or reason for this was. We have evidence from several construction workers stating that the building blown up was due in part from a few several points inside the building that were rigged with incendiary devices. We have forensics tell us their theories-"

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean I can take alien attacks but something this domestic happening, I just don't get the point." Lucy muttered as she sat next to Kara. Kara had to agree. Surely, this could be just another matter that the police and FBI could handle. But something told her that something wasn't right. _'This seems like the perpetrator is trying to tell us something...Like we should pay attention to this person soon._' she thought

A worker wearing a hard hat was then shown on the screen and gave his explanation. "Yeah, based on my experience, you got to time this out carefully and precisely. I agree with you, 100%" he looked at the reporter. "There's no way of predicting how this thing happened. But we do know is that we found bomb remnants from those columns near the core of the building. All the columns on the lower level had to be set with those things rigged to blow."

"Thank you, Mr. Zolchak. It may be too soon to think that such attacks taking place is due of a major threat by yet known assailants. Meanwhile, congress is still on the debate as to whether the 'league' in question, should be further allowed in our society. Such attacks taking place while the main debate of superpower individuals running loose is no doubt a serious distraction. Many American citizens continue to vote upon whether they agree with Congress as to whether 'special' people should have free reign."

Kara fought the urge to call her cousin or other members of the league to try and make sense of what was going on or whether they had their own theories of what was happening. But the majority of her conscience had told her it was not her place to interfere. _'I do agree. I'm still inexperienced. That's why I have to train harder..._' As she continued to watch the report, she gripped her necklace, a blue shard of rock was held tightly within her fist.

**Washington D.C.**

"It is _because _of these freaks we got flying around like they own the place!" U.S. Senator Leahy shouted in frustration. "We got to consider the possibility that these criminals think we can't handle such ordinary police cases and so these lowlives are treating our laws as a joke! The ones who did this do not take the country seriously because of such characters flying about. Police activity has decreased 25%! Apparently even they think they're not up to such tasks anymore."

In the White House, a discussion had taken place in the oval room. It was what the world had been waiting upon. It was the week in which the president was going to give a state of the union. The issue would revolve around whether or not super-powered people be allowed on the planet. So far, there had been more cons than pros from the debate. The president listened to the senator and remained pensive throughout the discussion. "Do you realize what this would look to millions of Americans if we vote 'yes' on removing these people from our planet?" he asked.

"Sir, the fact that they are here walking among us is a catastrophe bound to happen. Each of these super-powered individuals are domino effects."

"Again, it comes to prejudice and that's what it sounds like..." The president started. "These people have saved our lives on countless occasions. They've been able to avert major diasters than our own military."

"Mr. President, I have no doubt that you care heavily on the American Public."

"At least let us have just one _hero _stand guard!" One of the senators declared boldly. Everybody in the oval room turned to look at the senator as if the idea wasn't a foolish one and thus, the possibility of consideration was in everyone's mind. The senator continued. "We have no idea if we are safe from terrorist attacks from foreign invaders!"

Senator Leahy took his glasses off with one hand and rubbed his temples. He seemed to be considering the alternative alright. "That... wouldn't be a bad idea." he nodded. "It would make the public believe that we're accepting of such people. We can only explain that such a large group of 'special' people is too reckless and intrusive. One person powerful enough should be able to handle such extreme attacks."

"We wouldn't be at such a vulnerable state." The other senator stated and looked at the president, who began rubbing his chin as he thought about what angle he was going to go with. He looked at a man, wearing a camouflage-based jumpsuit. "What do you think, General Lane?"

Lane put his cigar down on the ash cup. "When it comes to the people...you got to do what you can. After all, everything: money, jobs, opportunities. It's all up to them. In the past, one hero was enough to turn the tide of an upcoming war. People adored one hero more than they do a majority of heroes. What do I think? I think I agree." he said and picked up his cigar again.

The room stood silent and the senator who came up with the option spoke. "This hero would have to be virtuous, brave and determined." The senators in the room muttered their approval as well. The President then spoke.

"Then it's agreed." he nodded. "I have five hours before the press arrives. I will have to go to the league with this decision right away..." the president then stood up and prepared to make a call.

**JLA Headquarters**

The Man of Steel was the perfect embodiment of a true superhero. Years of battle with all kinds of villains have made him the greatest hero in the world even in the galaxy. Kal-El as his true name was called, often would take on battles no one else but him could muster. Now, he seemed to be facing a greater challenge by the seriousness spread across his face.

"The world has decided..." Superman said to the surrounding members of the league. "that we leave this planet in the hopes of preventing world-scale attack on a foreign planet that we have chosen." he looked at Batman, who nevertheless kept up a serious frown from beneath his cowl. "This comes from the American people due to yesterday's attack on Luthorcorp. The fact that an attack and robbery took place on a global company was unfortunately the last straw."

"So they're just sending us off without us conducting an investigation as to who was behind the burglary?" Hal Jordan spoke up.

"The fact that the government came up with this initiative seems so fast. It's just too sudden." Wonder Woman stated sadly.

"The votes are in. There's nothing we can do but accept it." Batman replied.

"They did however, point out one option. They said that in the event that a major, catastrophic attack should arrive to Earth. One of us..." Superman sighed heavily. "would have to protect the planet. Only one."

"I take it they want us to base our decision on the one who is more powerful." Wonder Woman said ahead.

"So once again the 'popular vote' is based on the one who's most _popular_." Flash muttered.

Martian Manhunter flashed his red eyes sternly at the Flash, who sheepishly calmed down. He also voiced his opinion. "Members of the government cannot make such a decision like this happen while peculiar events are taking place. These attacks on the Luthorcorp building, a privately owned federal bank-"

"Another bank destroyed was reported a half hour ago." Batman stated.

The league stared in shock at Batman with the news. Superman nodded slowly in agreement. Martian Manhunter continued.

"Even so, the President cannot let the planet be in such a fragile protection. We still have incoming threats from Darkseid's-" J'onn Jonzz was then interrupted by Hal.

"I agree. We cannot let this planet be left unguarded. It's against the oath I took. But if it's what the people want..." Hal sighed. "I don't know. I just don't know. One of us cannot handle a load of responsibility."

"The president did say we have over three hours to make a decision." Wonder Woman stated. "It would have to be one of us who has saved the planet multiple times." she then looked at Superman, who blinked in confusion and then looked around the table and his teammates were thinking the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking.." Superman said and walked around and stood by the window staring outside and looking at the bright, blue sky. He looked deep in thought. "...that you think it should be me, Bruce or Diana." He shook his head in disagreement and looked at everybody ahead.

"If any of you go, I won't feel right in knowing you guys fight battles you couldn't handle." Superman hesitated for two seconds before he continued with a modicum of reluctance in his tone. "I feel as if I should go with you guys. Only I know the major threats out there and I can stop them before they ever even reach Earth."

"Many people admire you though." Wonder Woman said to him. "People still like you-"

"Because I have more abilities than any of you."

"Way to be a show-off..." Flash muttered.

"But so does someone else..." Superman said. Realization was shown in his face.

**Unknown Location**

The figure walked toward the dark corridor with a dominant strut. Every time the figure took a step forward, the darkness took its own step backward. '_That's because I rule the darkness as well…_' The figure's long haired embraced the darkness to the point that it was camouflage. This was what everybody noticed as the figure made her way to the underground chamber they were all in. The lair had several lights from above but it only made it the area less colorful and somber. Several men with bulletproof armor underneath their jackets and shotguns strapped to their backs were shown to be fearful as the woman came forward to face them.

All aligned in group mode, the men waited nervously. Zora Vi-Lar looked to her right and saw a huge compressor making the only noise in the whole room. Some trembled at the sight of her. She had some appeal alright but it didn't take the edge off from the men working for her. Zora wore a scantily clad black armor that covered her chest with ridged pads on her shoulders. She wore black gloves with several points on each side. They were also long enough to go up to her elbows. Her boots were silver with a stylish black motif. Her suit made her show how powerful she was.

She then began to pace around while surveying the men. Zora finally spoke. "Ever since I awoke on this planet, I was disappointed to find out that faulty leadership was running the country. The president of this nation does not have a clue what he is doing most of his time and he intends for other people to do his job for him. Because of people like him, this world is in a state of entropy. Back in my world…" he then looked at a certain brick in front of her. "…a real person with courage and other valors would see to a job with the utmost persistence. What I'm trying to illustrate is…" she said and looked behind her at the soldiers retaining their worried expressions on their faces.

"This world is not a challenge to me…anymore." She then stepped forward to the line of men who wanted nothing more than to back away from her. But she was inches away from their faces, they did not dare move.

"Since this is your planet…" Zora looked at each man carefully. "You tell me what I should do from here on in."

The men began to perspire and some were overthinking to the point that nothing seem to come to mind. Several began to stutter. One of which seemed to try to come up with something.

"You..." she faced the man who was turning completely red.

"M-Me?" he croaked.

"You, unlike your comrades seems to be the only capable of speaking. So do so."

The young man merely stammered as he locked eyes with a very powerful person. "I don't...remember."

"Then perhaps you need an incentive." she growled.

Zora then walked to a random man and effortlessly grabbed him by the neck with one hand. The man began to choke horrendously.

"Each and everyone of you have ten seconds to come up with a strategy or else you will see whether or not oxygen from this planet will indeed turn his blood red or blue!"

"Well...aside..." the young man continued and Zora began to look at him again. "from the attacks. We haven't hit enough federal banks. We could do with one more. After that, the only option left would be leaving an unknown statement of what it is we, I mean, _you_.. want."

Zora cocked her head as a motion for him to continue.

"The league is close to being exiled. They're all going to leave soon, As soon as they leave, we can send our message across and you can be the one calling the shots."

The man in the air, who was turning purple in the face, fell to the ground with a thud. He began breathing heavily. Zora walked to the man who had spoken. The young man began to sweat more profusely than ever.

"I will consider such an action. You're smarter than you look." she nodded.

She then picked him by the neck as fast as she could. Zora began to squeeze the young man's neck until a crack was heard. The whole group gulped in shock. Several began to pant and wondered if some of them were next.

"See to it that his plan is realized to the point of actuality." she said in a menacing tone before walking away. "In the meantime..." Zora then picked a pair of round, thick glasses. "_I _have work to do."


	5. Searching for the Truth

**Searching For The Truth**

"Kal-El, I'm not sure about this..." Diana began.

"She's the only one strong enough. She's from my planet-" Superman was then interrupted.

"I don't think she's ready for this though." Batman declared. "She's young and wouldn't manage a truck load of responsibility as one of us pointed out."

"Clark, it has to be you." Hal said.

"Kal-El..." Diana said. "Think about Lois. How this would make her feel. She'd be devastated. You were the reason why any other hero tried to better themselves. You're an inspiration to them. "

"So are you..." Hawkgirl said at the doorway.

"Shayera, glad you could finally join us." Batman muttered.

Hawkgirl merely gave him as a response and continued on. "Just thought I'd drop in unannounced. What makes you think you haven't made a difference, Diana? You've been proven as an inspiration that women can be just as strong as men, if not stronger."

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Flash piped up. "Nothing's more hotter than a woman in charge." he grinned.

"Be silent and calm your obnoxious pheromone levels." Martian Manhunter bit out.

Flash looked sheepish once again before finally managing the urge to finally contribute. "Hey what about Bruce? He's like the smartest man on the planet."

"You're human..." Martian Manhunter pointed out. "The public often claimed at one point that you should have been president."

"It's not something I brag about." Batman muttered.

"So we'll all vote then." Superman said. "It's only fair. We'll all go around the table. We'll pass notes, write down whom you would prefer."

The votes were soon in. Superman positioned the notes on the table so that he can determined who was in. No doubt everyone seemed to pick the main person who was the most capable. It was unanimous. He sighed and began to speak. "The tally is as follows: Diana in third place, Bruce second, and...me as first."

"It's you, dude." Flash nodded.

"I guess I have to talk to the president then." Superman, wanting no more objection and no more arguments decided to call the President now.

**Figuring it all out**

Kara had turned off the television. At first, she had thought watching the news would give her an input on what was going on the way Lucy had made it sound. Because of such attacks taking place, Kara became pensive to the point that she wanted to go out there and do something. She wanted so much to find out who was the cause of the attacks. '_Are they sending a message_?' One thing was certain, this all became serious and it made Kara very impatient and was hesitant to do something herself. She was at the opinion that another similar attack would take place. Whoever was doing it would continue to do it in order to make _something_ collapse.

She was waiting for her cousin and his team to do something but she had not heard from any of them ever since she came back. She couldn't even contact them anyhow. For a while, she enjoyed having a normal life. But now, Kara realized she was needed. '_People have died just now.._.' She then stood up.

"Whoa! hey what's up? This is serious!" Lucy asked as Kara had turned off the TV.

"Watching the news makes me very edgy..." Kara replied. In truth, she was very worried about what was occurring. The media was never entirely accurate to her and so Kara hadn't bothered until Lucy brought up the subject beforehand.

"This is real though. Something's got to be done." Lucy replied exasperated. "This is why I feel a bit better knowing they're exiling the superheroes."

Kara did a double take. She had not heard of such an initiative like banishment taking place. It made her mortal heart beat faster. "What?" she gasped.

"Well, the fact that they only care about giant robots and alien do-hickeys makes me think my dad's right. Right from the start, he said too many of these people is a full house."

"But what do you mean they're exiling them?" Kara practically shouted.

"Why do you care, Linda? If they did care about us, they would have done something about this before it even happened. Kara, you got to admit that some of these people are just too full of themselves."

"You...wouldn't understand." Kara struggled to say but calmed down as she realized she might be saying too much.

"I 'understand' that they haven't talked to the press for a while, I understand that they dump all alien crimes on us and I understand that if they wanted us to change for the better, they'd have done it by now. Why the wait?"

"They've made differences. They've saved Metropolis and countless other cities time and time again." Kara argued.

Lucy considered that last part and stopped in her tracks. "I guess so. But I realized that if they want to save us. They should leave and let us handle ourselves. It's the only way we'll grow."

Kara didn't realized how much she was kept out of the loop until hearing what Lucy said. "I can't believe I hadn't heard about this..." she said staring off into space. She was only referenced in one article of the Daily Planet newspaper and her image hadn't even been seen on the front page. On the desk, she looked at a copy of the Daily Planet newspaper printed almost a year ago. It read: SUPERMAN HAS COUSIN? Only her cousin's image was displayed. Kara became anxious and also eager. '_I don't even have a costume yet!_'

"Well, not all of us should live under a rock, Linda. Neither should you. I mean every hour on the hour, you're-" Lucy was then interrupted as Kara realized something crucial.

"Time! That's it!" she said with wide eyes.

"I hope you're not talking about Physics again." Concerned, Lucy looked at her friend as if she were on something.

**White House**

Incensed wasn't even the word that Lex felt. It was constant rage. He suppressed it when he arrived to the Oval Room of the White House. He was to see to it that the plan of banishing the superheroes would be underway. He was waiting in the oval room where he admired the room's style and obvious history. Lex felt a strong surge of pride just standing at the other end of the President's desk. He wished he could sit in it. He longed for the day where he could finally make the decisions. '_One day I will run things as they should be..._' he thought. He broke his train of thought when the president finally came in.

Along with a few chief advisors, Lex considered them as every day protocol, to walk and aide the president in whatever manner he deems important. Therefore, he saw them as unnecessary. _'If I were the President, I would already have the answers to matters in my head, not from other unworthy people._" Lex thought in disgust. He had to be civil however and waited for the president once he had arrived in his chair, Lex remained standing and waiting to be heard.

The president crossed his hands on the table. "I'm sure you must be feeling very angry, Mr. Luthor."

"You have no idea the extent of my anger."

The president went on to the matter quickly. "The item in question you say has the potential for mass renewable energy. Your data is sufficient as my experts tell me. But here's the thing: believe us, we have every great intention of going after such an object due to the fact that these criminals will no doubt use it for self-destructive purposes but once we get ahold of it..." the president then stood until he matched Luthor at the same level. "It's ours."

"Then you must have a real high price for it then." Lex bit out.

"We will not pay for such an object. It's not yours and it's not even of this planet. You should have given this object to us where it is better treated and inspected!" the president stated.

"You have no authority to tell me what I can and cannot do, Luthor." The president growled. "The fact that you're here only aggravates me to the point where I could have security agents put your head in a toilet bowl!"

Lex showed no sign that he was being intimidated and waited for the president to finish.

"In two hours, I'm about to give a speech and make a decision as to whether super-powered individuals continue residing in our nation. You're taking up my time is what I'm implying. You had my answer, now I'm going to say it again...you're not getting a dime!" The president said with venom.

Lex merely smiled and grabbed his suitcase from the floor before looking at the President again with a half-smirk. "Be careful Mr. President." he then left without saying another word.

* * *

Time had been a crucial factor. '_It always is…_' she thought. Assuming, she was going on the smart route, Kara had to get more information and asked Lucy carefully so as not to arouse suspicion. "The first attack was at Luthorcorp…but the attack was more of a theft, a heist. They took something and then they went on attacking banks…"

Maybe it was the detective in Kara but something within her demanded answers. If she was not the one to stop it, she would have to make sure the right people would. Lucy would see to that.

"Yeah. What? Are you trying to make sense of this or something?" Lucy asked a bit intrigued now.

"There's no way to tell what Lex may have had. But seeing as how persistent he is when it comes to getting power…" '_As I know he still does…_' Kara continued. "Let's assume it was really important. The attacks on these banks however…"

"It doesn't make any sense." Lucy declared and nodded.

"But why banks? Why systematically take down the world's currency? That's what's making me very interested in this whole thing." Kara agreed. The Federal Reserve today was questionable in the country but one thing was certain, each of these privatized institutions controlled the world's currency in some capacity.

"It would make the country vulnerable…" Lucy said and she looked as if she were trying to make up her mind about something and motioned for Kara to keep going.

This was what she needed. For that, she was glad to have Lucy as a friend for Kara hardly understood why humans needed money to get what they want. '_But what effect would it have on the country?_'

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"It's the reason we pay taxes and so forth." Lucy said as if it was obvious. "The Federal Reserve was introduced as a way of producing money as well as loaning money. The major one in New York for example has enough gold bars to occupy Europe. In a way, these people are the ones who make money happen. They're like money Gods. The people in charge of this thing. Without these banks, we'd-Oh!" Lucy stopped.

"What?"

"My God! I think I know what these criminals are doing! But I really hope they're not stupid enough to do that!" Lucy looked terrified now.

"What? What is it?"

She looked at Kara with fear in her eyes. "A Fire-Sale on steroids." Lucy whispered.

**Initiating the next wave**

Dressed to kill, as the humans referred to it, Zora in her black cladded wear arrived to the top of a building where she had already incapacitated several security and agents. Their carcasses remained on the ground. She made her way across the wave of bodies and began to walk over to the edge of the building. The men working for her had stressed that the very building she was on top of would be a more crucial one than all the others one they had taken over. _'It better be. The one thing I hate is wasting my time...' _

Zora began to get ready. On top of a certain building, she looked down below as her men went inside armed and ready to proceed with their mission. She had made sure that coming to the city called New York was a speedy task. _'I have made my men operate quickly and efficiently, any other leader wouldn't be able to make such a team as perfect as mine...' _She then gave a half-smile when she heard the shootings taking place. The men had fired the warning shots as instructed. They had given the impression to the people working that the building was under their control now. _'Now it's time to meet the men with the suits..._'

She walked away from the edge and began to make her down the stairs where she was to make her appearance.

* * *

Kara was in no doubt in the same position as Lucy. She was equally astounded and worried as well. But of course, she needed more information. She could not go into such a thing half-cocked. Kara would inform the league of her theory after she got more information. At the same time, Kara wished she couldn't hear any more for it all made her very uneasy. '_It makes me realize how flawed this world really is…_' she thought.

Lucy explained the specifics of such institutions falling and ended with the signature seal that intensified the situation. "Without the money, the country can't function, the people will lose their jobs and chaos will erupt."

"This cannot happen…" she murmured.

"I mean it sounds good in theory, Linda. But you gotta understand. These have to be just ordinary burglars. They cannot be aware of such a concept. If they did do such acts, it would also affect them as well. Why attack major institutions that make money happen?"

Kara was swimming now. She began thinking fast using what Lucy had told her just now. Something came to mind. '_Time intervals…it does all depend on time.'_ She remembered. "Maybe it's not about money, Lucy." Something was going on alright.

"What time was Lex's attack?" Kara asked her.

"What?"

"Just continue to humor me, what time was it?"

"Like 9:30 a.m."

"When was the second one?"

"Around eleven."

"And the one right now…began at 1:00p.m." Kara nodded and finally put two and two together.

"All this on a Saturday alright." Lucy said. "But what-" she began to see where Kara was going with this.

"That means we got a half hour before another bank blows." Kara said.


	6. Making a Big Leap

**Making a Big Leap**

Lucy stared at her friend as if she were mentally unstable now. "You actually think that could happen? Even if it did, there's no way of telling which bank is going to be hit next." she replied. "Linda, you're reaching now.

Kara spoke up now. "Don't you see? It's all correlated somehow. In about a half an hour, the president is going to give the decision statement. You said it yourself. Whoever is conducting these break-ins and attacks obviously has first-hand knowledge of the superheroes going into exile. It seems as if doing these attacks will make the country vulnerable to the point that the heroes would have to step in and take charge of the nation. Eventually they'll do so and people won't like the changes they would implement. Thereby, making them outsiders and tyrants to the public eye. They'll be hated. It's what this person wants..." she says the last part in hushed tone.

"You're saying these people that are planning this, they _want _to prove their point after the heroes leave Earth. It sounds too much of a conspiracy theory, Linda, even if it does make sense. I'm telling you no one is going to take you seriously."

Kara didn't know what to do either. But time was running out and she desperately wanted to do something. '_People are going to die…_' "I don't care. We got to inform the proper authorities! I'm not saying this new attack will happen in a half an hour. It's going to happen after the President makes the decision, so basically it will be around that time frame."

"We only have a theory which supports everything that's happened so far but that doesn't mean the police or anyone else would believe it. They'd have us committed for God's sakes!."

Kara paced around before telling Lucy another alternative. "What about Lois? Isn't she covering the whole attack thing?" She kept in touch with Lois on occasion but last she heard Lois was going to give an exclusive interview with a CFO from a major bank.

Lucy looked pensive and considered what Kara was trying to tell her. She let out a sigh. "I don't know if she'll take us seriously."

"Just call her, please. She has to be kept in the loop about this!" Kara cried.

The truth is Kara did not know what was going on. She felt like a loose cannon but she just couldn't let another disaster happen. She did however, feel that Lois, a news media professional would know what to make of everything that's going on.

* * *

Dressed in comfortably, elegant business attire, a woman with long, black hair was inside a ventilation shaft could only stifle her concern in order to figure out what was going on. Inside, she crawled as softly as she would so as not to make any noise nor give any indication to the intruders of the bank that she was up there. She even began to breathe slowly as she crawled along. It wasn' t like this is the first time she was in such a situation. '_Chances are I'll be the damsel in distress again…_' she thought. The woman knew that eventually she was going to get caught. But before she did, she had to send a message as quick as she possibly could.

Lois Lane, the best reporter in the city of Metropolis, could not believe she was in such a predicament. As soon as she had heard that men with guns had infiltrated the bank, Lois wasted no time and cutting the interview short and running away before the men had even reached the corridor she was in. But it wasn't as if she hadn't been in hostage situations before. Normally a certain superhero and the love of her life would come in and save her just in the nick of time. '_But things have gotten surreal..._', she thought. It was not a great day so far. Today was the day everything seemed to go down. '_Buildings, me in a ventilation shaft, and superheroes close to exile...' _

She also couldn't believe she was doing this kind of scoop. Lois wanted so much to cover the superhero exile story instead. She had reason to believe it was someone who had paid sufficient amount of money to Congress and other institutions to make such a declaration possible. Despite her pleadings to Perry White, he implored her to cover the bank story instead.

_'It was obvious that another bank was going to be hit. Why didn't these guys take the necessary precautions and just called it a closing day? Better yet, why not amp security?_' It was getting to the point where Lois realized that the very media, even the news media didn't know what was important to show the viewer anymore. She knew that whatever is happening was a world problem and it needed a real-world solution.

Before she could contemplate further, her phone in her pocket vibrated giving off a soft hum. A nerve-wrecked Lois frantically reached for her phone in her pants' pocket and grabbed it out before any one would hear the buzzing. The fact that someone was calling her in a ventilation shaft was irritating and not to mention, risky.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Lois it's me your sweet-hearted sister. Listen I wanted to call you and ask if you're covering anything relating to the attacks this morning."

"No, unfortunately the story is all booked by the people who didn't even make it out of college. But as much as I like talking to you, sis, now's not a good time for the whole sister act thing."

"What's up?" Lucy asked at the other line. At the same time, Lois continue to crawl as quickly as she can. Hoping to find a possible way out. As she conversed with Lucy on the phone, Lois was going through every vertical passage imaginable.

"Let's just say I'm in big trouble..." A stunned Lois as she looked down at a rectangular, ridged opening where the ventilated air went out. Through the ridges, Lois peered down where she saw the entire action. "I can't explain out loud but I'm recording this on my smart phone now! The federal reserve is being ambushed!" she quickly said in a whisper. She then used her smart phone and began recording.

Shots had been fired at the ceiling as a warning to all to remain quiet and remain immobile. The men carrying semi-automatic weapons in the main hall and had tied up the bank's financial officers as well as representatives. All of the workers were middle-aged and only assumed that the men wanted money but it didn't seem so. As Lois looked down below, she glimpsed at some of the heist men. They were not wearing masks or hoods. That meant that if they wanted the money they would have left as soon as possible. The fact that they didn't and that they were revealed implied a different agenda.

"I was right..." Kara said in a shock. She had been looking at Lucy's smart phone and both of them were at a loss for words at the situation seen on the small screen.

"I'm sending this to the FBI and all my dad's friends who might have a hand in stopping this..." Lucy stated.

"What time is the state of the union? It's in a half an hour, right?"

"Yeah but what are you-?" Lucy began to say but Kara ran off down the stairs and out of the barn, leaving a confused Lucy behind.

* * *

Outside the front of the white house, Superman went up to the podium to face the booming crowd of people. A few of them had posters with a Superman logo on it. Other people who were against him and wanted him leaving as well, had posters up that had an 'S' symbol crossed out. Clark saw this and began to make the speech.

"The whole world." he began to say. "is at a point where they have yet to understand things or people that are different. I wish I had the power to make you people have an accepting nature. But even if I did, I know that would be wrong as well. Lately things have turned confusing, in lack of a better word. It seems as if you're all at the opinion..." Clark cleared his throat before he went on. "that we have become a nuisance and potential dangers."

The president listened with eager interest now at where Superman was going with his speech.

"When I came to this planet, I had no idea of my purpose. I knew from two loving adopting parents that I was to help people, save people and above all else make people realize the good in themselves. For a time it worked, but certain conflicting interest have arise. Therefore, without furthering ado, I realize if I am to keep saving you people, that means..."

The president and other cabinet members leaned forward to hear his incoming response.

"That I should leave-" A few gasps were then heard from the crowd. "And give you people the chance to make it on your own without my interference or anyone else's."

The president actually looked a bit disappointed. _'I had hoped he would stay...'_

"As for who should stay, I don't think none of us should. My teammates feel the same and feel you should evolve on your own. Lois..." he then spoke to one of the cameras ahead.

"Believe me, I wouldn't do this if I didn't care about you. I love you and I always will...To the people everywhere in the world, I wish you the best of luck." Superman then stepped down and joined the rest of his teammates seated on the stage.

It was now the President's turn to address the crowd of spectators of his decision and so as to make it official. So far, he didn't know what to say.

* * *

As Kara ran out of the barn and out into the sunny day, she tried to find a way to contact the league but of course, there was no way to get in touch with them aside from the alternative. The necklace she had on was Blue Kryptonite and it had negated her abilities. Batman had the shard implanted with a nano-device that was the equivalent of that from an ankle monitor, if she took it off, the league would know of her location and thus, would be teleported to the league headquarters in less than fifteen minutes. Apparently Bruce was that intelligent to include another protocol to the Blue Kryptonite she wore. The reason she had wore it was due to her not being ready as a hero and thus, should remain in a neutral position until such a time arrived in which she was truly needed.

Kara stopped and began to curse. She began to panic now as she realized something vital. She had no costume. '_Yet..._' Placing her hands on her hips, Kara stood in the middle of the field and tried to figure out what to do. A costume was the only way to conceal her identity. '_Today cannot be the day where I may make my appearance, can it_?' she thought. It was then she knew the obvious now. "_I'm not a hero yet...Perhaps it's not the day I will be revealed publicly.' _she thought.

Kara made a decision now. First, she had taken the necklace off and wrapped it around a small white cloth she found in the storage shed. The blue K was then put in her pocket. In the field, she breathe in and out as the sun's ray's hit Kara to the point in which she felt totally refreshed and energized. '_It felt great feeling all-powerful..._' As she felt her powers returning, Kara went on her way despite her wearing plain clothes. She only had less than fifteen minutes before she gave herself away.

Putting her fist to the grass, Kara in a kneeling position concentrated with all her might. She then looked up at the sky unaware that her fist was leaving a very deep hole in the ground which began to rumble as well. As if she had been sprung, Kara was in the air where she had passed the clouds. Smiling, she enjoyed the sensation that she got from flying. She then put her fists out in front of her and sped to the point that she went supersonic.

'_If only Jim could see me now...' _Kara thought a bit mischievously.


	7. Throwing Weight Around

**Throwing Weight Around**

Lois' eyes widened as she saw who came in. From her point of view, she saw a woman below wearing a long, leather jacket coming up to them and surveying the kneeling, bound bankers one by one in a slow fashion. '_Great, now a new threat_.' Lois thought. She didn't know how things were going to get worse. Just then, the woman began to speak.

"You all, are controllers of the entire wealth in this country as well as others." she spoke. "It is amazing how you can mess up the world so easily by trying to acquire more assets. The concept of consolidating escapes you but it's there. In a way, you're responsible for most of the wars. You all refuse to see it. If you humans…" she began to walk around them now.

"want to make your planet better. How are countless pieces of meaningless, green paper going to save you?"

One of the bankers spoke and rolled his eyes as if bored. "We have heard appeals before, ma'am. You obviously don't know how the country works so-" but his words remained incomplete as he was instantly grabbed by the lapels by the woman and thrown out the window, shattering it. Outside, a scream was heard before it suddenly stopped. The man had fallen to his death.

Lois could not help but be worried and also saddened by the man's demise. Other people gasped in shock at what just happened. The woman continued on as if nothing had happened.

"There was a time when humans evolved naturally, progressively and respectfully before the advancement of technology came along and clouded your judgments and reasoning. You've all de-evolved in a way. I've always heard from back in my home planet that humans were beneath us and rightfully so. It disgusts me more that you are merely masters of your own destruction."

She then took off her cloak and motioned to one of the armed men, to prepare the laptop which he did, without hesitation. "If that is so, I'm here in a way to further your route. You humans want to be destroyed, so be it. In a few moments, this entire world will be in a weak state. Criminals such as the men who work for me will see this country as a child's playground. I will give the news to your country's leader."

The workers began to utter gasps of shock and horror.

"But first…" the woman began and looked away from them. "aside from the fact that a certain Kryptonian and his rogues have left this planet, leaving you with no protection, I have to eliminate new threats." Her eyes began to glow red and a wave of heat emanated from them shattering the back end of the shaft Lois was in. It burst opened and fell to the ground with her in it. Lois moaned in pain from the fall.

The armed men picked her up and roughly brought her forth to the woman. Lois tried to push them away. "Get off me!" she yelled. They brought her to a kneeling position with both guns pointed at her head. Her hands and feet had been bound with cord.

"Well, who is this?" she whispered as she saw her and knelt down so she could be at better level.

"I wish to know the same thing about you. I know these bound men do as well." She motioned at the bankers.

"You're a woman of spirit…" she said and caressed her head. Lois had tried to shift away to no avail. "But you're right, it was rude for me not to introduce myself before my actions took effect. I am…Zora Vi-Lar." She smirked.

"Gesundheit." Lois bit out.

"You mock all you want, human. But your world is now in my hands and I will enjoy burning it with a _black flame_." She smiled evilly.

Lois tried her hardest to not to panic right then and there.

* * *

Due to the wonders of 21st century technology, Lois' recording via her smartphone went viral to the entire country in less than five minutes. It had been a full fifteen minutes since the heroes chose exile without any further statements and now that that another attack was taking place made him think otherwise. He grew worried, worried that his daughter might be killed in the heist. So far, the day grew beyond hectic and felt like this was beyond a 'day of infamy'. _'My God, what is happening today?', _he thought. General Lane, being a man with strategic input, decided to take drastic action.

Going to the White House Oval Room, he saw the President standing with his chief advisors as well as NORAD officials surrounding the room. Lane could see the President looking as if he did not know what to do. The entire house was in pandemonium mode from what Lane could tell. Nevertheless, he had to come in and give necessary instruction. He stood with his posture straight and his chest out. General Lane didn't want anyone to figure out how emotionally affected he was given her daughter's situation. '_Hopefully she makes it out, alright._'

Everybody had stopped their rambling as they saw the General coming into the room. Trying to dispel all the waves of anxiety and stress, Lane cleared his throat and spoke. "The situation is one that needs every kind of attention imaginable, sir. The fact that this is the third or forth attack means these people are calculative and thus, we should not underestimate them. We have to be extremely careful, sir. I wouldn't be surprised if anyone in your position didn't know what to do."

The president frowned at the statement and merely went on with what he was saying.

"If they took down this bank, the country would be highly at risk. People would be unemployed quickly."

"We got to assume they know that…" the secretary of treasury declared. "They would be treating that place as a hostage. We come in with guns blazing, the place goes out."

"How bad would the market be hit if they do blow it?" the president asked.

"Let's just say it would make the Great Depression look like Charles Manson's current income." the secretary of treasury said with both hands in his eyes. "The stock market won't crash, it'll shatter..."

"My God!" the president said frustrated and turned away quickly in disgust. His hands were on his hands as if wanting to tear his own hair out. He breathe in and exhaled calmly. "What have I done?" he whispered as he looked out the window. "We don't know anything about these criminals orchestrating these acts and the people that went away, they could have stop them beforehand..." he whispered sadly.

"What's done is done, sir." the General declared. "We've already seized almost all JLA technology and searched through all their bases that we detected. We can be sorry about this later. Besides they made their choice and I was the one who came up with the suggestion that they leave one in charge and they didn't even bother. But this is not their problem, it's our problem now."

"You're right." the president said and relaxed now. "Coordinate with the FBI and other police personnel in the area, if they decide to blow the bank, we need to be ready with everything we got." the president stated boldly.

* * *

Lex Luthor was in his jet plane talking to his financial partner on the phone. "Did you get every dollar and cent out from all my accounts?"

"Yes, sir but it wasn't easy. People all over the nation are going to be wondering where a hundred billion dollars went!' the voice on the other end spoke erratically.

"Well then people better learn to stipulate at the supreme court." Lex muttered in indifference. He tried to assure him though. "The economy will adapt. I'm not being greedy. I'm being safe. If the economy goes, I will make sure to bring back most of the capital lost from certain businesses once this mess is clean."

"Alright then, but you have to be careful Lex..."

"I know when to be careful, Ross. All I need from you is a little patience and backbone into this. I, on the other hand have more important issues to attend to." Lex then hung up his cell phone and leaned back in his seat.

"What do you think they're doing with my crystal?" Lex asked ahead where a man was seated across from him.

"Aside from what you said, the energy the crystal contains has enormous potential to be a bomb, but if exploited somehow via another different power source, it can be converted into something else, something different."

"Like what, Mr. Hamilton?" Lex asked a bit worried now.

Emil looked a bit hesitant to respond and merely gave the impression that it wasn't a good one.

* * *

Soaring through the air, Kara sped in a linear form in the sky like a cannon was shot. It was hard for her to adjust. Her powers came back slowly. She barely mustered enough strength just to fly and as she did, Kara tried to be careful as she flew. She was aware that Earth had airplane and flying object detectors working via satellite care for NORAD. It was why she struggled to reach New York as fast as she could. _'I've never been to New York. I won't know what to expect…'_ she thought. It was true that Kara had never been out of Kansas so far. At the same time, Kara was worried about what decision the President made in the topic surrounding superheroes.

She had taken the time to watch again for fear of being distracted once again. Instead she focused all her energy in what lay ahead. New York. As she flew faster, Kara's focus on the city was finally realized when she passed heavy cloud cover. The New York City skyline was breathtaking. The Empire State building was seen as well as certain harbors and bridges. Unfortunately, Kara had no time for sightseeing. She had a mission. To remain inconspicuous, Kara had to land carefully in an alleyway for it was what she had been accustomed to.

Kara located an alleyway nearby. Landing as carefully as she could so as not to arouse any kind of suspicion, Kara touched down gently on the ground. Already tired, she let out a breath in and exhaled. '_It's going to take me a while before I get used to being 'super' again.'_ she thought. Perhaps she was being a bit apprehensive. Kara wondered about what approach she was going to go with. Looking around the dilapidated-looking alley, she saw that even the city of New York had a depressing side to it. Graffiti lined up the walls and trash was littered. Kara began to get out of the alley so she could find the bank and put an end to the madness.

As she made her way out, she saw a couple of men hanging out. Several of them were smoking weird-looking cigarettes. They were leaning by a fence that belonged to a condemned building in the back. "kno' what I'm sayin?' one of them said to his friend. Kara didn't need this. Obviously she knew she had the potential of being called on for even being in an alleyway but she hoped that it wasn't going to be the case and simply marched on.

'_These people should try to better their lives._' she thought with distaste.

She made their way pass them but didn't get very far. Immediately cat calls were ensued.

"Damn, girl you looking fine and healthy there." One of them said out loud and whistles were issued as well.

"_Jeez, as if they hadn' t seen a girl before…_' she rolled her eyes. Kara ignored them and went on.

"Whoa! Hey, you just going to keep walking like you ain't see us?" one of them, a burly, heavy-set man walked behind Kara.

She could hear more footsteps approaching her and could tell the men were insulted as well. Kara did not see the need for violence but because of men like them, she thought she had to prove a point. For that, she turned around and faced the man following her. As she did, the rest of the gang circled around her in an attempt at preventing her from escaping.

"You shouldn't have been so rude and just talk to us, sweetheart." He growled.

Kara sighed and replied. "I would have talked if maybe you guys had lives."

Calls of 'ohhhhh' were heard.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think you're safe cuz you think those heroes will fly in and save you ? Take a reality pill, darling. They're gone."

"What?" she whispered. '_It couldn't be. The president made the decision? They're truly gone. This man must be crazy…',_Kara thought. She felt so distraught now that she hadn't seen a blunt object hitting her in the back of her head.

She fell down with a grunt.

The men around were all laughing. Some even pulled out a few knives. Kara, angrier then she had ever been was suddenly up and began throwing the confused men away as if they were ragged dolls. Blocking and evading their punches, Kara managed to expel the men with strength that was the equivalent of ten men. The leader of the group got back up and prepared to ram her with the knife he had in his hand. He was stopped short though, as the knife broke through the palm of Kara's hand. He looked shocked and petrified. The man began backing away in fear.

'_My invulnerability is back!_' she thought happily. "I think you should go and get a life." she said.

"This girl's a freak, man, let's get outta here!" They yelled and ran towards the opposite direction.

Kara was glad to be out of such predicament. Before she went on her way, she stopped suit and looked at a certain shirt sticking out of a trashcan. It was a girl's medium size black shirt with the signature red 'S' Logo in the front. '_Even corporate franchising can be curious about a symbol.._.' Kara knew shirts like this were still around and thus, was glad to find this in a way. It was good for some people to make the House of El logo as a means of selling. To Kara, it meant a way of promoting hope. But to see such a shirt in the garbage made her sad. _'If no one wants it, I'll take it._..' She took it and once she discarded the one she had on, Kara immediately put the black and red shirt on.

The suit ran down to her chest level exposing only her firm, flat midriff. As she felt at ease, her super-hearing kicked in and heard an explosion half a mile away. Kara immediately ran out of the alley and made her way into the street.


	8. Gods Fallen

**Gods Fallen**

A police car had exploded in an immense fireball that stretched to the sky. Instantly, people around the area gasped in horror. They had stood still due to the shock at seeing a random explosion happen in the city. Police had since surrounded the Federal Reserve area and now that an attack on them was issued, the only thing they could do was call the National Guard. Just then, more shots had been fired.

"We got hostile action! Request National Guard now!" An officer screamed on his radio. "These people have made the Central Bank a point of attack! They knew we were coming!"

The projectiles were blue-based energy shots and they were unlike anything ever witnessed. The officers retreated and left their cars to be blown. More explosions based on the energy shots were made. Fireballs occurred from left to right and the people were running away from the area as fast as they could. The people had dispersed immediately.

Zora looked out the window and saw everything down below. Flames from cars had already died down while more blasts were made at the ground. "They are only making matters worse." she said. "For them..." Zora looked away and saw the remaining members of the Bank including Lois. All of them were lined up in a row now and there was no chance at either of them escaping due to the men pointing their guns at them. Zora, satisfied that none of them were going to stop her from completing her plans, looked at the laptop.

On a page, recording from a camera was seen and it show the crystal's energy being filtered. She had been pleased to know her team infiltrated the Luthorcorp building and stole the crystal. '_The crystal has sunstone properties and it will be indeed useful to enhance these humans' weapons._' she thought and became satisfied. Zora began typing away on the computer and punched in a few commands until the crystal in the screen began to spin. '_It's not time yet...'_

"Who here..." she said while not taking her eyes off the screen. "is the chairman of this major bank?"

The group could only maintain their silence. None of them dared to utter even a syllable.

Zora looked up from her screen when no response was issued. "The fact that I don't hear an answer makes me very angry." she growled quietly.

One of them, an old man in his late fifties, raised his bound hands slowly and by the trembling of them, signaled his reluctance. The man had thinning hair and looked rather sick to his stomach. He looked down as if he was waiting for the axe to fall. Zora, in the meantime, walked towards him. Looking down at him, she motioned with her hand to rise.

"Get up."

The man did as he was told and stood face to face with Zora. He looked away from the woman's eyes and twiddled his bound hands to calm his nerves.

"You are the man who coordinates with the board of governors in this establishment?" she asked, her face inches away from his.

The man nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

Still looking away, the man felt his chin being swept forward by the woman's hand which felt like a vice grip to him. He was now looking at the woman directly in her eyes. "You look at me when I'm speaking to you. Do you understand?" she said.

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Charles Lambert." he whispered.

"Charles Lambert..." Zora said the name as if understanding it. "You're going to help me make sure the police do exactly as they are told."

"Meaning?" he stuttered.

"You and I will give them a demonstration."

"Just back off and leave him alone!" Lois yelled.

Zora let go of the man's chin and walked towards Lois. "You hold such courtesy over a man who dwells with many like him controlling the very money you foolishly keep."

Lois sighed and kept her anger in check. She didn't want to say anything that could make the woman kill anyone else. "Just leave him alone. He's an old man." she begged.

"Then I'll make sure his final moments will be memorable..." Zora said and grabbed the Chairman Charles' bound hands with her own. As she left, Lois did the one thing she knew best. '_Escape. I've been in situations like this before so this will be very easy for me._' she thought.

* * *

Charles was scared to the point that he might have a heart attack. He was immediately brought outside to the roof, to the very top of the building by a woman whom while wearing black pants almost left little to the imaginable with a black top. Charles could hear the helicopters swarming the area. Standing there, he was unsure of what the woman Zora had in mind. Her back had been turned to her as she looked down at the other side of the building watching the scene of cops considering in storming the building.

_'If I ran, would she catch me_?' he thought. The woman was extremely attractive but hadn't underestimated her. She was deadly. Charles looked at the door and almost considered it.

"It wouldn't do you any good to run away, Mr. Lambert…" Zora's calm voice was heard and he turned to face her while her back was still facing him. She then stood proudly and turned to face him.

"I-I-I wasn't-" he stammered.

"I know you perfectly well what you were considering in doing. Your heart is racing fast. Very fast." As she walked toward him, Charles backed away fearfully.

"You know what we called you humans back in my homeworld of Kandor? Carbon copies of a race wishing to capture the fundamental elements of perfection but will never truly achieve it as hard as you try…"

Charles finally reached the corner of the roof and saw that he was at the point in which he may fall. He had stopped and looked away at the woman shyly.

"Even for an old man, you behave as a child." says Zora.

"Please, please what are you going to do?" he began to plead.

Suddenly his neck was grabbed and thus, was pulled towards the edge of the building. Charles could feel the wind hitting him from above and below he could feel how many floors he was up.

"We're just talking…" Zora soothed a wailing Charles. She then raised her face away from Lambert's and looked into the sky where she saw a helicopter in which an officer was aiming at her. "These people are such nuisances." she then let out a blast of heat vision to the chopper where it crashed down to the scene instantly causing more destruction. Zora then turned to the other helicopters that were media personnel.

"Better yet, let's you and I take to the skies." she muttered and took the begging man with her in one hand. Zora flew as soon as she was faced with the two helicopters. Zora stopped in mid-air while the man in her hand was at a point in which he could fall to his death.

"Are you filming me right now?" she asked either of them.

From the helicopter door, a crewman signaled an affirmative. Zora continued to make no threat and merely suggested to them that they continue filming.

"Good then...People of this country, you are at a great disadvantage right now and yet you feel as if you have the strength to divert this disaster. If that is so, you are mistaken. I have my hostage: Charles Lambert in my possession. Should you continue to interfere, he will suffer greatly before he dies." Zora then flew away from the scene.

* * *

"We'll be landing at Laguardia momentarily, sir." the co-pilot instructed.

"She has powers just like Superman..." said a stunned Lex as he was watching the television screen in his jet.

"Kryptonian, sir?" Emil asked seated next to him.

"Perhaps..." Lex thought for a long while. "If that's the case, then I have to do what's necessary to save this country." he then pulled out his cell phone an as he dialed the number, Lex continued to look back at the screen.

"Otis, is this you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Lex, still ruling the universe?"

"I understand you're living in New York. If you want your job back, I need you to acquire an asset I have in my vault. It's a gold rock. Bring it to me as soon as I land."

* * *

The woman Zora had instructed her men to go out and continue the rampage while she took the chairman elsewhere. The weapons the criminals had were very powerful and so the police were at a great disadvantage. Immediately an incredible shoot-out occurred. Bullets against laser-blasts. Police vs. Bank Robbers. It had become a war zone unlike any other. The area had since been cleared of civilians. The perimeter was not looking too good. A jeep with a turret gun mounted on it was being used by one of the armed suspects. He was already making quite an impact with the SWAT team as a steel-plated SWAT vehicle was hit with heavy projectiles that made several holes causing a lot of damage.

"Where the hell is the National Guard?" the SWAT leader cried out to the dispatcher on this radio.

"Stuck in traffic, sir. We're doing the best we can to arrive!" the voice said on the other line.

"We got people dying. How about putting some effort in arriving? We got problems here!" the sergeant yelled.

It was bad enough that the man of her life had left her, it was even worse when it was a situation Lois wasn't sure any more she could get out of. '_Without Clark, who's going to save the world today?_' Several of the men that had guarded Lois and the bank workers had left to engage the police leaving the group with one armed robber guarding them. Desperate, Lois took the chance as soon as she saw it, but she couldn't let the armed robber know she had a file hidden in her cufflink. But she soon gained an opportunity as the armed robber turned his back toward them and focused on the scenery outside unaware of what Lois was up to. She began hacking away at the cord as fast as she could.

As she cut through her bound hands and feet, Lois wasted no time and stabbed the armed robber in the back. But because of his armor, she wasn't sure if she made an impact. The robber grunted and looked murderous. Lois held onto his rifle which he began shooting randomly without control all over the place. The bank workers shielded themselves from any incoming fire.

Lois stomped on the man's feet with her high heel and kneed him in the groin. The butt of the weapon was tilted to her and Lois used the very end of it to hit the robber in the nose. He fell down to a kneeling level. She then knocked him unconscious with the rifle. She then looked back at the group of bound governors.

"Hey…" Lois panted. "No looking worried there. After all, I'm Superman's girlfriend, for crying out loud. We're gonna get through this." She then proceeded to untie all of them.

Kara arrived at the corner of a building that was mere inches away from the perimeter. The scene was gruesome and intense. Thinking nothing else, she sped to the scene as fast as she could. Arriving at the center of the scene, Kara paid no attention to the people yelling and panicking. She merely proceeded to incapacitate the armed men. She ran towards one of them but took a hit to her chest from one of those energy projectiles, knocking her down. Gritting her teeth, she focused on getting back up.

"Hey who the hell is that?" the sergeant pointed from behind his cruiser. he could not see the young woman's face due to her back turned.

"I don't know sir…" a lieutenant replied.

"Get her out of there!" he yelled.

Kara fought back and with her eyes blazing shot the gun out of the robber's hands with her heat vision. She turned around and let out another laser blast towards the man with the jeep, he jumped out and landed on the ground in pain as the jeep he was on exploded.

Going over to the unarmed man near the building, Kara incapacitated him with a mere shove sending feet away and crashing to a wall. She took down several more men in the same manner. As quick as she could, Kara used her X-Ray vision to inspect the building. So far, she put on a content expression as she saw that Lois Lane was leading the people out. '_Gotta help her out...'_ she thought and immediately went into the Federal Reserve.

* * *

Looking down from the sky, Zora had no idea why the odds were now in the police's favor. Still carrying Charles Lambert, she sped down completely ignoring Lambert's cries. As she got to the ground, the officers who had already placed the bank robbers into one of the SWAT team tanks, pulled their guns back out and aimed at Zora. Many of them shouted to release the men she had in her hand.

"Put the man on the ground, now!" the sergeant yelled on the bullhorn.

"I'm afraid I can't do that seeing as he is my only means of making you people do exactly as I say." Zora replied and remained holding Lambert with one hand on his lapels. He was now shaking.

"What is it that you want?" the sergeant yelled on the bullhorn again.

"Nothing of value. What I want is quite simple..." Zora said with venom and began to walk towards the surrounding officers, whom already locked and loaded their weapons. "to reduce you back to the Homo Sapiens that you really are."

"You have exactly ten seconds to put the man down or we will open fire!" the sergeant insisted.

"You do and aside from this man's unfortunate death..." Zora now shifted her hands to Lambert's neck and began to choke him. "that bank next to me will become nothing but rubble on the ground. Once it does, the remaining CEOs of that bank will die along with all your company's financial history."

The police officers now looked hesitant and prepared to retract their weapons.

"Now who was the one who incapacitated my men?"

The men couldn't answer especially the sergeant who was the one who saw the young blond at the scene. The young woman had apparently trying to help them. But he felt silent as he realized it wouldn't be much information.

* * *

Kara made her way to the main area where Lois and the others were kept. As she sped upwards through the stairs, she knocked over one of the few armed men on the way. As she got to a certain hallway, she saw Lois and the others ahead with a bank robber slowly coming out of a room and prepared to fire at an unsuspecting Lois in the back. The cocking of the weapon was heard and Lois had turned around in fear. Suddenly the bank robber never fired a shot due to him being slapped on the side of the head by Supergirl, now standing in the bank robber's place and smiling at Lois. The others were confused and a bit relieved that someone like Kara saved them.

"Hey there..." Kara grinned.

"Kara?" Lois asked astounded. "Do I even want to start with how you got here?"

"I took care of the rest..." Kara said reassuringly. "We can get out through the main entrance." she said quickly and prepared to lead the way.

"Kara, I don't know if you know but there's this-" Lois began to say but more gunshots erupted and all of them ducked down to avoid the heavy fire. Unfortunately, Kara had to do the same seeing as she couldn't let Lois or the workers know she had powers.

* * *

A tall, heavy set young man with thinning hair made his way to the scene. Seeing as how he was unable to enter the building due to the police in the way, Otis had to go with a different approach. Seeing as how there weren't many options, his attempts were flailing. '_Lex is gonna be pissy when he finds out I didn't do as planned._' Instead he focused his attention on the flying woman, who seemed to be the one orchestrating the whole thing.

'Oh…so that's her.' Otis realized and forgetting entering the building, he paid attention to what the woman had been saying. "Oh wow…' he thought sarcastically. '_I'm a bad-ass bitch and now I'm going to rule the world now. Like that's new…_' Otis had been hiding in the shadows of an alleyway, taking a peak outside, he saw the whole thing a few feet away. '_If I can roll that stupid rock to her feet, maybe it'll work._' He thought. He began to get the rock out of the steel-plated box.

What Otis had was Gold Kryptonite. From what Lex had explained to him, he said that it would take away a Kryptonian's powers forever. _'Why didn't you ever use it on Superman?_' he had asked him.

'_I never had the right time…'_ Lex had answered.

Otis prepared to try and opened the box as fast as he could. But he never got far.

Suddenly he was looking at the eyes of the woman in question. He turned fearful. "Seeing as you are the only civilian in the area, I fear you are the one trying to be a hero…" she growled quietly.

"Hey, look lady, I'm just here for the show.." he chuckled nervously.

"How about you be a part of it?" she then grabbed him and threw him into the air directly behind her and toward the building.

"WHOA!" he screamed.

Seeing Charles Lambert now on the ground and covered by police officers, shots were then fired at her but the officers were immediately in awe as the bullets had no effect on her. The bullets merely bounced off with a 'ping' every time. and with a smirk, Zora began to attack the officers.

Inside the Federal Reserve, Kara took the time to take on the man trying to shoot at them once Lois and the others were down on the ground, not looking at her. She grabbed the man's gun and hurled him to the hallway wall. The man was incapacitated. At the same time, a man crashed through the window right next to her. The man had apparently been thrown.

Glass had shattered and the body rolled toward Kara with a box opened in the man's open hand. Kara looked inside and saw a Gold rock. It began to glow brightly to the color of pure yellow. '_Oh no…_' Kara gasped in horror as she realized what it was.

As Zora threw an officer away, she felt a bit strange. Almost as if an immense wave of energy left her. She had then stumbled as if she was about to trip. "Uhh…" she moaned and held her chest.

"What's happened?" she asked confused. "My powers…" Zora began to panic when she realized she couldn't fly nor send heat from her eyes anymore. _'It's not possible!'_

PHRRSSSH!

An intense pain emanated from below her right shoulder. She looked as she saw a bloody hole had been made. Everything was spinning until she finally got lightheaded. Zora actually felt her heart beat weird. "No…" she whispered before she fell down unconscious with a thud.

Cautious, the sergeant and lieutenant slowly went toward her. It was the sergeant who held the smoking gun in his hands.

"What now?" the lieutenant asked the sergeant.

"Now we get a good night's sleep…" he muttered.


	9. Thinking to the Last Second

**Thinking to the Last Second**

The sergeant still holding the smoking pistol in his hands nodded to his lieutenant who wanted him to confirm the same thing he had just said.

"Sir…" the lieutenant began. "What about the bomb?" he motioned towards the building.

"Ah, damn!" the sergeant muttered. He finally remembered what the crazy woman had said. Thinking hard, he came up with an alternative.

"We got to contact the bomb squad then. If there are explosives set to blow, I want them to diffuse the damn things. In the meantime, we call that crazy agency whatever-the-hell-it-is to get the body and do whatever they want with it." The sergeant said looking at the woman's unconscious form.

"So what do we do now then?' the lieutenant asked.

"We secure the interior of the area so that afterwards we can give the press an overview of what happened here. Let's get what men we still have and go in."

"Once we do that, we go home?"

The sergeant nodded. "Home? I said 'sleep'. I'm tired."

* * *

'_Should I have touched it in order for it to take my powers or do I just have to be near to make its damage?_' Kara thinks.

Kara didn't know if she had touched the Gold Kryptonite or not. The rock had indeed been in close proximity to her. She thought fast to the point that she might be panicking and immediately the thought of losing her powers made her lose her new found confidence. She felt deflated in a sense if that was so. '_Did I lose my powers?_' she thought to herself. Unfortunately, she couldn't test herself because there were people several feet behind her. '_I saw the rock glow. That probably meant that its effect took place...'_ Kara felt like she had lost a part of herself now. _'My powers were like my soul to me..._' she continued to think and began to feel a lump in her throat.

'_I think I'm normal now...' _Kara was certain.

Kara felt as normal as she was before she ever left the barn. Sighing, she was convinced that she had lost her abilities and thus, felt disappointed and upset. Her powers must have been gone forever. Her cousin had told her that the effects of Gold Kryptonite were instantaneous and thus, permanent. She felt a tear running down her eyelid and wiped it off as best she could. In her anger, she no longer looked at the rock and for that, she treated it as if it had been someone who slapped her in the face. Kara wanted nothing to do with the rock, much less look at it. Without knowing what to do, she turned towards Lois, who got back up and signaled the governors to stand as well as soon as no more danger occurred.

Lois walked toward her and praised her fending off the attacker. "Nice moves..." she nodded and then looked at the unconscious man who had been thrown through the window. "Oh my God, what happened to this guy?" she then checked his heartbeat.

All Kara could do was show her silence as a response. She showed to be in a depressive state.

"He's still alive..." Lois said relieved.

'_How did he get that rock?_' Kara thought to herself. Going over a list of possibilities, she had to find out how it got into contact with the unknown man on the ground and so far, theories didn't even make sense.

"Great." Kara responded to what Lois said and nodded sheepishly.

"Kara? What is it?" A concerned Lois asked.

"It's nothing. Just-" Kara then stopped as she heard something. Lois and the others also heard it.

A soft beeping was heard. The beeping was more like the ticking of a clock and both Lois and Kara realized the noise was coming from the armed robber's pocket. Kara took the object out. The device Kara had in her hand was small and flat with a small keypad on the base of it. It also had a timer. It read: "8:04:52" and it was counting down.

"Oh my God!" Lois whispered in horror.

"It's some kind of bomb clock!" Kara nodded. "Is there anyway of stopping it?"

"We shouldn't even touch it. One small move and it could blow us all to kingdom come." Lois claimed.

"We got to inform the police outside!" said Kara.

"Let's get out of here then!" Lois shouted and motioned to the people behind her to start running.

"Can any of you guys take care of this guy?..." Several governors lifted the overweight man as best as they could. Soon, they began to get out of the corridor and headed down several flights of stairs.

Kara wanted to curse out loud at the new problem. She also saw that it was a bad time to lose her powers when they could have helped out now. '_If I had my X-Ray vision, I could find the bomb and get it out of here!_' she thought angrily.

"We have no time…" One of the governors seethed in frustration. "we're about to lose the economy and the country will be further in debt!"

With an idea in mind, Lois then reached into her purse and took out a flash drive. "Kara, take these people and go outside. I need to go to a computer. I can work as fast to get every single data!"

"What are you going to do?" Kara asked confused.

"Let's just say I'm not letting this country go on the verge of madness! Besides..." Lois sniffed. "My would-be husband would have done the same."

Kara knew she meant her cousin Kal-El who had disappeared and tried to not let that comment affect her either. "Do you have enough time?"

"I don't know. I'll do what I can. As soon as I get everything uploaded, I'll sent it to some friends from the government. Just go!" she rushed her to get going.

Kara began to turn the people to the other direction when Lois stopped her."Kara, wait!"

"Go on! I'll be right there!" Kara said to the others as they were approach the stairwell door.

"Kara or 'Linda', whichever you prefer-" Lois began to say.

"'Kara' is just a nickname..." she said quickly.

"Oh alright then, I don't how you got here. I mean, you're not supposed to be here anyway..." Lois said. "Even though you're not super like anyone, you should have been." she said softly.

Kara was speechless now. _'Maybe she's saying that because I'm wearing a certain shirt._..' she thought.

Without another word, Lois went off in the opposite direction apparently to find a computer nearby.

Kara was hesitant. She couldn't risk losing her friend's sister. But on the other hand, Kara had to get the people out as safe as she possibly could. Lois on the other hand, was determined to make sure the country's economy remained intact. She then ran off with the others in tow. Marching down what seemed like countless flights of stairs, Kara motivated the workers to keep moving.

Kara and the rest of the bank workers finally got to the first level of the building and as she opened the door that led to the floor. She took a peak when she heard commotion. Opening the door slightly, she saw that police had arrived in the lobby.

"It's the police." Kara sighed in relief. She then opened the door to let the people out of the stairwell. _'It was a miracle that these guys didn't notice me when the battle began._' Kara thought and determined whether appearing was necessary. She remembered what Lois had said.

'_You're not even supposed to be here..._'

"I shouldn't..." she whispered.

Turning back upwards where a series of stairs were seen, In regards to her being revealed to the police and the public, Kara made a decision. She gestured back to the other people before they got out.

"Wait!" Kara ran towards them and went to a bank orderly and gave him the device. "I have to go back." she then gave the detonator carefully to the man's trembling hands. "Give that to the police and see what they can do to stop it. I have to go back."

"But why?" he asked.

"Just please…" Kara pleaded and ran up several slights of stairs. She could hear from the soft muttering of SWAT personnel below going 'We got civilians! We got civilians!" _'I can't let anyone see me. Me with no powers. I cannot be revealed to the public eye._' she thought. With a renewed sense of purpose, she took out the Blue Kryptonite she had in her pocket. With tears welling in her eyes, she couldn't help but appreciate the uniqueness of the temporarily negating blue rock. '_It's a reminder of Krypton. One of its true minerals..._' Happily, she put it back on and went on her way.

_'I have to find another exit so that the police and the press won't see me._' she thought but then struggled to be sensible and coherent. Kara had to keep in mind that there was a bomb in the building rigged to blow in less than six minutes.

* * *

"Yes!" Lois yelled in success and began to log out immediately.

Lois could not believe how good she was. Already she had sent countless data to her friends in a matter of seconds. After finding a computer, Lois worked as fast as she could without breaking a sweat. As soon as the last file was uploaded to her flashdrive, she took it out and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She had no idea what the blast radius would be if she didn't get out. '_Hell, I better get out and not find out..._'

As Lois entered a stairwell and began to run down, he heard a rumble from above. She held onto the railings to maintain her balance. "What the hell?" she said. The entire ordeal just now felt like an earthquake occurred. '_From above_?' she thought skeptically. Lois could only assume one possible explanation.

"It's the bombs!" she whispered and began to run down as fast as she could.

Lois had heard of many areas in a building being rigged to explode at certain interior points. In other words, columns that held the buildings together were probably rigged with explosives set to blow at the right time. It was no question that she had to leave immediately before the building's floors went off one by one.

* * *

A SWAT commander along with his team took precaution as quick as they could when they heard the explosion. He held a walkie-talkie to his mask. "Sir! We have detonation. We are evacuating right now!"

"Alright! Let's move! move! move!" the lieutenant shouted and immediately as the rumbling continued, the people wasted no time in trying to get out.

The SWAT team took the hostages and ran out safely outside. As soon as everyone was outside, the sergeant along with his lieutenant were still fumbling with the detonator. The lieutenant insisted that his superior to the sergeant not to touch it until the bomb squad arrived. "Sir, we have to wait!"

"You heard what one of them said..." the sergeant pointed to one of the bank workers. "We still got one or two people inside!" he cried.

Quickly, the sergeant began to inspect the device. As he did, he came up with something. '_Gotta take out certain wires.._' he turned the side of the device over and seeing as the flat panel behind was loose, he slowly pulled it away. Confirming his suspicions, he saw the sergeant looking at a series of small wires and electrical relays that were practically a quarter of an inch.

'_Ah, damn!_' he thought and soon realized the complication.

"Sir, we have to wait." the lieutenant insisted.

"Just trust me! I can do this!" he replied and immediately took up a sharp knife. '_Now...which one do I cut first?_' Just then a set of windows from the building blew, breaking the sergeant's concentration.

* * *

Kara had a bad feeling now and it was what brought her back to the upper stairwell. A minute ago, another explosion had occurred above. '_Another level has been destroyed._'

"Lois!" she cried out. "Lois!"

Amongst the rubble, Kara tried to move fast as she could to reach her. Dust was all around and the floor making it almost impossible to see. She began to cough and continued to shout for a response. "Lois!"

"Help…" a voice was heard.

Her eyes opened at the soft voice. Kara got up to the top stair and on the 33rd floor where the voice originated from, Kara looked in horror as she saw Lois almost buried beneath. Chunks of plaster were all around, Kara concentrating with all her might to lift a major chunk that was almost crushing Lois, struggled to do so. With her hands, she could feel the plaster almost moving. Tired from exertion, Kara gently placed it down.

"Lois! Lois! Don't die on me!" Kara looked at her pleading to stay with her.

"I'm not dying. It's the damn dust that's clogging my lungs making it hard to breathe." Lois said. "I thought you left."

"The people did." Kara said and went back to try and get the heavy material off of her. "I don't know if the police diffused the detonators though." she grunted as she continued to lift and Lois tried to push the thing off as well.

"I don't think we're going to lift it." Kara said worried.

"The whole place is going to blow. Based on the timer we saw a while ago, I say we have half a minute left."

"I'm staying with you..." Kara said holding her hand as assurance.

Lois smiled and gripped her hand with hers. The moment was ruined however, when another chunk of plaster from the upper left fell on Kara, knocking her out cold.

"Kara! Kara!" she screamed in terror. Lois struggled as hard as she could to get free now.

* * *

Sweat poured down the sergeant's face. Due to the fact that another explosion occurred, it was getting hard for him to focus. The sergeant felt that the eyes of the world were upon him now. His officers looked on in suspense. On the device, a few wires had been cut, now he had to find the last one.

"Sir…" the lieutenant whispered as he was dreading the potential disaster about to occur.

"Red or blue? Red or blue?" he whispered.

The timer went from 10 seconds to 9. "God help me…" the sergeant made a decision.

He had cut the red wire and that was when everything changed.

* * *

Kal-El looked away from the window to his right in sadness. He saw Earth, the very planet he swore to protect now getting smaller and smaller. In the large shuttle, Superman had hoped he had done the right thing. '_This is to make sure every human had followed my ideals…_' he thought. Along with Bruce as his co-pilot, Clark turned to look at him. Bruce had been busy watching the large blackness that was space. Superman couldn't help but feel a bit of contempt over his friend and former rival. It was why Clark felt that he should betray him. '_He was the one who made all this possible. The ship. Kara's necklace. But he doesn't know me very well._'

Clark remembered how he had forged Kara's name on the list in the ship's memory bank so that everyone on board would think she was off Earth. He had been careful throughout Kara's arrival to Earth that she should be concealed until the time was right. '_It's what my parents did for me..._' he thought. But now, he understood that the president may have had a point early on. One hero should have stayed behind to protect the planet. "_But since I'm the one powerful enough to hold the forces of evil off at bay, I had to leave...' _he thought before he focused on what Bruce seated a few inches away from him, was thinking.

'_He probably still thinks Kara is on board with all the other hundreds of superheroes and heroines_._ I hope he hasn't caught on._' He thought. But Clark was realistic, he knew it was only a matter of time before Bruce caught onto the fact that Kara was not on the ship. Then he stopped thinking when he heard something on the ship's radio. He didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed. He heard a congressman say something life-changing. Clark didn't know what the situation was about or why that line was made.

"Because we actually defended ourselves, it means we're capable. We don't need any God-like people to help us out." the voice said.

* * *

While gritting her teeth and waiting for the moment to happen, Lois opened her eyes when she realized nothing had happened. No explosion occurred. Doing the same thing again and bracing herself once more, Lois blinked and realized that the bomb must have been stopped. She looked up as Kara laid on the top of the very rubble that she was trapped beneath from, completely knocked out. She also became deliriously happy when several men came up to the stairwell to her. Lois let out a tear and for that she close her eyes, completely satisfied now.

"Ready?" Several men prepared to take the large piece of rubble off her. "1, 2, 3!" the men heaved the object up and another had pulled her arms to get her out. The piece was then dropped down with a large thud. Immediately she was being attended to.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" an EMT asked her while taking her pulse. Another had taken Kara and placed her on a stretcher.

"How do you feel?" Another medical officer asked as she flashed a small light to her eyes to check for her response.

"Like crap..." Lois Lane grinned. "But hey...it's part of the job."


	10. Hard Times

**Hard Times**

Kara remembered the precise moment when her consciousness started back up. It was what made her arm shot up like a major reflex and tightened the emergency medical officer's wrist. Gasping, and looking as if she were in shock, Kara struggled to understand the scenery. She didn't want anyone attending her as if she were someone inferior. Breathing in and out, she struggled to find the words but all she could hear were incoherent statements from everyone, including Lois, who finally got out of the rubble she was in moments ago. Everything was moving in an incredibly slow motion. _'What the hell just happened?_' she thought. '_Was the bomb stopped?_'

"Miss? Miss?" a soft voice was heard but all Kara could do was look around in a daze, looking almost astounded. Until, finally she looked at the medical officer in the eye. Kara saw that he was still gripping the man's wrist. She also saw that his hand held Kara's blue kryptonite shard hanging from her neck. She wanted no one to touch her necklace. One thing was certain, she was never going to take off her necklace. Kara already lost her powers but she preferred wearing the necklace as a reminder of where she came from.

"Miss?" the medical officer repeated louder.

"Yeah. Yeah. I-I'm alright." she nodded.

"Miss, you sustained a major concussion to the back of your head. You have to come with us to the hospital." The man suggested.

Remembering that it was not her time to be revealed, Kara objected at once. "No! No…I'm alright really." she then got up with minor difficulty and it was then that she felt the pain on the backside of her head which made her stumble a bit. Not letting anyone helping her walk, she had convinced them that she could manage.

Lois spoke up to the medical officer's behalf. "Kara, I mean Linda, you have to get yourself checked out. You could have serious brain damage."

Seeing as she was surrounded by people telling her what to do, Kara surrendered. "Fine. But I don't want to be in a stretcher. I want to walk." she sighed.

As soon as she was outside, Kara was careful not to be seen by the overwhelming swarm of reporters pushing their cameras to the victims. Kara had seen the governors she and Lois saved and they were soon in ambulances as well. Because she didn't want to be recognized, Kara put her head down, not letting her eyes be seen. She had used a red blanket that the EMTs had given her and used it as a long cloak that wrapped her head to her waist.

She was already on the ambulance and when news reporters wanted to question her, Kara simply closed the doors. So disappointed with how she had handled things, Kara refused to think now. Nothing and nobody could help her dry her tears that were running down her eyelids. '_My powers…_' she sobbed. By then, the ambulance started up and drove away from the scene. It was then that Kara wanted to sleep now.

**Three Months Later**

Writing on a piece of paper as fast as possible was strenuous. It was necessary to jot everything down for it would be erased from memory in a second. A Daily Planet newspaper laid on the table, next to the young man's notebook: ECONOMY SAVED. A section below the title read '_Rates are readjusted, inflation unchanged, thanks to fellow news reporter Lois Lane._' A picture of her had been shown in a hospital room apparently smiling at the camera and giving a thumbs up. The article had been written by Jimmy Olsen.

Jim Malverne, looked back at the screen of his laptop where a list of pictures from that day where seen. He struggled to look closer at the images while at the same time eating a chocolate doughnut.

"How could something like this happen?" he said out loud.

Ever since the event, Jim Malverne could not help but be obsessed by the day in which the country's economy was almost destroyed. The entire world was in constant talk about it. In the school's library, he tried to find answers as best he could. He continued to do so as soon as he ate another doughnut, he began writing again fast as he could that he actually began to sweat. He had found another interesting note. '_There had to be someone physically powerful to do this kind of attack!_' he realized. Jim tried to write down his theory but he began to get tired before he could even put the words 'Alien?' or 'Meta-human?'

As he gave up, Jim packed up his things and left. The school was vacant but he stayed after school for reasons of knowledge and activities still being given. He was a school's aide. But now anxious to leave, he was already feeling hungry again. He scolded himself for being so. With the superheroes in exile and the economy being systematically attacked three months ago, everyone had been on stress. _'Everybody is still on stress because the news today keeps covering the event and even making up stories about more attacks coming, which is preposterous_!' he thought. As he exited the building, the overwhelming heat hit him like an unstoppable force. Jim hated the summer.

He also hated that everyday news kept spreading fear and lies. People had been getting depressed about such an attack of epic proportions almost happening. Jim had been so scared about what might have happened that he had turned to food as an outlet. Looking at his wide, protruding belly, he felt frustrated. '_I've gained 25 pounds and I need to stop this before I get even more enormous_!' he thought frantically but it was no use, he was too timid. It was the reason he kept to himself now these days. Just so that no one would see him. His grades had been declining a bit as well. Seeing as graduation was coming next year, he had to make a change soon. The reason being was simple. '_I want to see Linda again...' _he thought. Jim hadn't seen her in a while.

Passing by places, Jim took a glance at the people with their arms to their chests as if they were protecting themselves from something. Litter was all over the ground making it a permanent decoration. People were yelling at each other over petty differences. At Joe's Hamburger's and Shakes, Jim, drinking his third vanilla shake, could not help but feel in ecstasy at the taste and creaminess of it. As he swallowed, his pants began to budge as his bulging gut started to make him feel uncomfortable. He frowned at his growing girth. '_Just this last one and I'm out_.' He thought and continued to sip.

Trying to focus on something else, Jim began to think of his findings and tried to ascertain what he had found out. '_The reason the press won't say anything is because they haven't found anything rational by the police and SWAT who were there in the first place. They're hiding something. No wonder! Hardly anything is conclusive!' _thought Jim.

It was that revelation that he realized something else and spoke in a shocked whisper. "A hero had stayed behind!" It was the only logical explanation. Thinking fast, Jim tried to put his own theory to the test. '_The authorities denied reporters' claims that a superpowered being saved the Federal Reserve and its workers, while another superpowered being was about to push the button on economic collapse. The rumor is still there but not taken seriously. If a superpowered villain was the one pulling the strings, it's obvious a hero may have saved the day...'_

Jim was so happy that his theory was plausible that he had ordered another shake.

* * *

Frustration. The word was beyond what she felt. She had felt incredible anger and depression for what seemed like countless days. Before she had lost her powers, she had the world in her hands. The excitement of having almost driving the human race further down the evolutionary chain, was intoxicating but having such glory taken away so sudden was unacceptable to her. It was official, she had to escape and get her powers back. In an orange jumpsuit, Zora Vi-Lar kept her silent mode apparent as she walked alongside with the other human women to the prison lunchroom.

The tasteless food was acceptable to her for the time being. Zora nevertheless kept a disappointed attitude placed upon her. _'It is to remind me of the first time I have failed.'_ she thought bitterly. Having failed her objective made her feel completely disillusioned that she felt she could crack at any moment. Sitting alone as she liked to be, Zora was glad for that. She had shown that she was not to be messed with by the guards nor by any other inmates the first day she arrived to the prison. Her fighting skills were evidence of that.

Lunch had been over and as she was sent back to her room. As she sat in a cell all by herself, she was about to meditate some more when a guard approached her door. "Vi-Lar!" the guard said.

Zora looking annoyed turned slowly to the man addressing her. "You got a visitor." He said and then walked away from the barred door.

Confused, Zora never had any accomplices nor shared any friendships with the people on Earth. So it was difficult to believe someone wanted to see her. Nevertheless, she was then led to a booth with a glass window separating two seats. A phone was placed on the wall next to her. As she sat down, a familiar-looking man was seen from the other side of the glass. The phone was placed to his ear indicating she should do the same.

Suspicious, she paused for a second to fully understand what he wanted. When nothing came to mind, the phone was picked up and placed to her ear now. She spoke carefully. "Why are you here?"

"You fascinate me."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. But don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. I came here because, as I said, I have an interest in what you are, I plan on releasing you."

"And giving away the point first before a proper introduction makes you trustworthy?" Zora asked skeptically.

The man went with a different approach. "I spent three months trying to decide when and how to approach you. Nothing else came to mind, except the truth."

"It was wise of you not to lie to me, so you may begin." agreed Zora.

"I don't underestimate you. I came here because maybe we may yet reach a mutual understanding."

"If you say you know all about me, what makes you think I would ally with an inferior being like you?" Zora growled.

"If I was inferior, I wouldn't be very smart, now would I? After all, I have information that is very important to you. Information about your lost abilities."

Zora's eyes widened apparently she was taken aback by the man's sudden knowledge about her powers. "What?"

"Oh yes." He nodded. "I know that it was someone as powerful as you."

"No one is as powerful as me!" Zora whispered.

"Not even another Kryptonian?"

"Another of my kind is here? If you mean Kal-El-"

"No, not him. His cousin. Your ancestor to be exact. She has been depowered and that is why your powers are gone."

Zora looked more confused than ever.

"Let's just say it's all a matter of _time _management. Because we have to assume that if things stayed as they were, as days, weeks and years go by, this very Kryptonian will never get _her_ powers back either. This girl is just sitting around doing nothing."

"My ancestor?...This cannot be possible. But what is it that you want?" Zora insisted as she looked at him in desperation.

"I came here to release you as I said before. If you agree to accept me as your ally, I will help in regaining your powers as well as give you your answers. But also..." he then came closer until he was an inch away from the screen. "Because I want that crystal back." a serious Lex Luthor said.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jim to realize that he had to find Linda. _'She's the only one who's friends with Lois Lane. She can give me her contact number.._.' he thought. Lois Lane was a major victim at the scene and he needed to keep her updated on his theory that could turn into a possible fact. At this point, he didn't care if Linda saw him in such a way, he had to get her to see what was going on. Seeing as he was out of shape to even walk, let alone jog, Jim had to ride in a taxi cab to get to Linda's house. The neighborhoods looked as if all life had been deprived. _'Everyone thinks they're safe in their houses. But there's no danger right now!_' he thought.

The Kent Farm was composed of several barns a few feet away from each other. It was many acres long and beautiful as he observed it through the cab window. Taking a deep breath in and putting his hands in his pockets, Jim knew that he was potentially going to get called on for his appearance. But the day hot as it was made him go on. As he made his way to the main barn where hay was stored, Jim saw a figure on top of the loft.

Arriving at the right moment, Jim took the chance and walked up the stairs wanting to make as little noise as he could. He gulped as he saw a young woman doing push-ups with one hand. He cleared his throat trying to make his presence known but it mostly sounded like he was whimpering. The heavily-tanned young woman got up, turned around and her steely blue eyes were trained on him like they were daggers.

Dressed in a weird sports bra and jeans. It was a weary-looking Linda completely soaked in sweat. Beautiful, due to being muscular yet curvy and feminine. Breathing heavily, she was that exhausted from her workout.

"Hi, Linda." Jim croaked and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose as a nervous habit. He cleared his throat before he went on.

"I understand it's been a while...I know you're probably very busy so I just wanted to say-" Jim's sentence went incomplete as Linda went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you too, Jim." she whispered to him.


	11. Coming Out of Hiding

**Coming Out of Hiding  
**

**_Two Years Before the Destruction of Krypton_**

The interior of the laboratory was a crystal based structure with many experiments being done. Most of them had been electrical and telekinetic functions. A woman wearing a long black and blue robe led her assistant inside. They had been deep in conversation since they made their way inside.

"The mineral has many properties which is what practically powers and replenishes Kryptonian technology." The woman said to her. "Which is why General Zod powers his warships with it. He needs his ships to heal back up."

"I just don't think that the sunstone is ready Lesla." the young woman looked at Lesla-Lar, her mentor and friend with a reluctant attitude.

"Do not emit such feeble concerns to me, Zora!" the woman turned towards her. "We have the chance of making Krypton the most ultimate power in the galaxy!"

"Lesla, we've been friends for a while. How could you think I'm simply blabbering when we haven't even put the object in the testing pods?"

"Why do you think we're here?" Lesla asked. "So far, no one knows we're here. Once we do this, we'll finally get out of the Science Guild and Zod will see us as worthy soldiers!"

"And our records?" Zora reminded her. "We have too many misdemeanors to even be allowed in. They'll look at that aside from what we introduce."

"They'll be erased." she said carelessly.

In a large glass container, a yellow, glowing stone was kept. The stone was seven feet tall and five inches in diameter. Inside the container, it was slowly rotating.

"This is what General Zod wants his participants to do." Lesla had said.

Zora knew she was talking about an experiment that Zod had been conducting. He had implemented a sort of game in which a worthy science guild member would have the courage to become the ultimate being. However, Lesla devised a way to cheat Zod and use a Sunstone to harness the ultimate power. Lesla told Zora that the sunstone would have the capacity of locating the said power that Zod was referring to.

"Are the tracking modules set?"

Using only the palm of her hand, Zora had since moved the crystal attached to the table and used her mind to move the laser projector towards the crystal inside the container. Several soft shots were imprinted on the crystal and then disappeared in a second, almost as if they were never made.

"Yes. It's absorbing them. It's been calibrated for the power's signal. They're unique alright but not unmakable. All we have to do is introduce a composite to the elementary based power." Zora recited. "And we have a magnetic action about to commence."

The crystal then gave a soft hum and began to spin faster.

"Status?" Lesla asked.

"Active." Zora nodded.

The crystal then started to let out an energy through a pipe in the ceiling. _'Whatever it hits, it'll pinpoint exactly where Zod's supersoldier power comes from...' _Zora thought.

Suddenly the door behind Lesla and Zora burst opened, several soldiers with plasma rifles came in and apprehended both Zora and Lesla. As they were detained, Zora saw that the first man who came into the room had a mustache and a beard. He wore a black suit with a black robe billowing behind him. It was Zod and he didn't look too pleased.

"Did you seriously think we wouldn't find you two?" he sneered.

That was when Zora woke up from her bed. Her eyes snapped open and looked around her dark surroundings. Remembering where she was, she sat up slowly. She was in a small apartment given to her by Lex Luthor. Ever since she had gotten out of prison, Zora was provided with everything humans could want. But she didn't care if the apartment wasn't elegant. It was a place to reside and that was enough for her. As long as it was suitable for heat and cold environments, Zora had no need to complain. '_Dreaming about the past is one thing to put the present in good perspective...'_ she thought.

Thinking about her dream, Zora knew it was more a memory. In the past, Zora was an aide to her friend and role model Lesla-Lar, a scientist who was very thorough in scientific methods. She was a timid person before and always questioned Lesla's motives but they worked in a sense.

"I'm here because of you, Lesla. You were the seed. Zod was the growth. Earth is my purpose." she gave a wicked smile and as soon as she saw the clock in the ceiling adjacent to her bed, Zora got up. "Lex Luthor wants the plan made. So be it."

As soon as she was dressed, she left her apartment.

**Jim's POV:**

When he saw Linda as he arrived to the top of the loft, Jim stopped in his tracks at how amazing she looked. Due to the fact that Linda was working out, Jim had sucked in his gut as a reflex. But in a way, he had been so disappointed that he shut down. He knew Linda had the potential to be a supermodel or any of the other girls who made fun of him at school, but Linda looked beyond any of them. _'I liked her when she was shy like me_.' he thought sadly. '_She could get any guy she wants now._' But then she did something that turned his mind back on. She had hugged him.

'Gulp' was beyond the operative response and the hug was completely unexpected. Jim was expecting for a hostile Linda to berate him for disturbing her. After all, Linda hadn't been very sociable while at school and also seemed as if no one wanted to talk to her. It made Jim realize that he had great courage in actually going to see her right now. But now, Jim thought he had nothing to worry. As comforting as the hug was, Jim knew she was just being friendly. He assumed Linda was one of those girls who would try to be nice to the shy and timid individual. Jim thought he was no different. But because he was too intoxicated by Linda's embrace, he forgot what he wanted to tell her.

She finally broke off the embrace and seemed embarrassed by the whole act and stepped a few feet away from him now. Nevertheless, she spoke first. "How you been?"

"Pretty good." Jim nodded sheepishly and tried his hardest not to stutter. "H-How about you?" he said looking away from her appealing body. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes. I know..." she said very deeply to him.

Jim looked at her a bit perturbed.

Linda shook her head and tried to correct herself. "I mean, it's been three months since everything went back to normal. People have been acting crazy lately."

"I know. It hasn't been easy. People are acting like a bomb is about to go off at any moment." Jim muttered. "I mean the world _is_ safe. I just don't understand why the country is getting uptight."

"Trying to adjust." Linda said basically.

"Adjust to what?" Jim asked.

Sighing, she looked away at Jim as if ashamed of something. "I honestly don't know. It's been a pretty miserable time so far." Linda said and paced around the room where several weights were on the ground. She had stepped away from them. "I feel like everyday my life is being drained."

Jim was a bit concerned. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean…it's been pretty hectic lately with what the news is covering." Linda muttered.

Jim understood. "I understand. But it's all different kinds of propaganda meant to promote fear, Linda. It's the way the government does what it does so that people won't question them. It's always been that way. President's doing this because he's scared as well."

Linda looked a bit discouraged now and stood by the window looking outside at the hot, blazing sun, making her exoticness even more apparent. "How can one live in this world?" she whispered.

"I wish it was different too." Jim sighed.

Linda broke off her daze and looked back at Jim. "Why are you here?" she asked carefully.

Jim finally remembered what he had wanted to say. "Turns out there's evidence of a new threat that the news reporters and other media acolytes haven't realized." He said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" she frowned.

"I've been pretty obsessed with the Federal Reserve attack these past couple of months too. My findings indicate that there was a major player that orchestrated all those attacks. Based on officer and witness reports, there was no way a regular person would have had the power to incapacitate several men. "

Linda looked interested and walked toward Jim as if he said he had a miracle for cancer. "What are you saying?"

Jim, nervous for being close to Linda, found his reasoning and gave his explanation as best he could. "I'm saying that there may have been a super-powered individual who was pulling the strings."

Jim could see that Linda was hiding something. He looked at her expression which indicated she was very surprised. "Why are you telling me this?"

Jim turned red and it wasn't because of the heat. The last thing he wanted was to ask Linda for a favor. So he went on a different route so as not to sound so demanding. "Lois Lane was there. She's your friend's sister. I figured you could talk to her about this. Believe me, I do have evidence of this. I have obtained surveillance footage. Testimonies and false testimonies. What I'm trying to say is-"

"You want me to help you verify your theory?" Linda got ahead of him.

"I don't want you to get the wrong opinion. This is very serious. And someone-" Jim was then interrupted.

"I will...I'll help you." Linda nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Jim." she smiled.

"For what?"

"I finally have something to do." she said happily.

* * *

Lucy Lane felt diminished. Exhausted, she entered her room and landed on her sofa with a mundane miserableness. She had thought she made headway in trying to hook up a suitable job at the Daily Planet. The only thing that came out of it was Jimmy Olsen getting her into the mail room. It was enough to pay the bills but not enough for her skills to be further utilized. As she got to her apartment, she took out her cell phone and looked at her texts.

"Come on, Linda. Where are you?" Lucy looked at the incoming calls and not one of them were responded by Linda. She had not seen Linda ever since the day the world's economy was almost destroyed. She had been worried. It had been three months with no sign of her contacting her.

Trying to distract herself, she turned on the TV.

"Source officials have stated that devices such as small knives can be considered extremely dangerous and thus, those people should not be going onboard planes…" the news reporter ranted.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the statement made. "Really, small knives? I dodge those like arrows!" she scoffed and changed the channel. A sappy romance movie was being played now.

_'I don't care how you think you look like, you look good to me!' _Helen Hunt's character replied to Kevin Spacey's character.

"Hey Linda, you're on TV." Lucy chuckled.

Suddenly her phone rang, Lucy looked at who was calling. Sure enough, it was Linda. "Hello?" she frowned.

"Lucy, hey it's me." her voice said.

"Linda. Hey...Long time."

"I'm sorry I haven't contact you. I'm just having a difficult year."

"Linda, look if you want to get together and talk about what it is your struggling with, maybe-"

"I do. I do. I'm trying to get back in the game." Linda's voice said. "But we need your help. It's an emergency. We need Lois Lane's email and phone number."

"Who's 'we'?" Lucy frowned.

"Jim's here with me. He convinced me something may be going on back three months ago and what might be happening today."

"I cannot believe you're still the Nancy Drew type, Linda." Lucy said frustrated.

"I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I assume you actually missed me as a friend. But now you call me because you want something? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Lucy, you have to listen to me. I do care about you. I just couldn't let anyone see me."

"Yeah shut in and hibernating like a damn bear or something. You know what? I'll send you Lois' info-" she then typed fast on her smartphone and sent it instantly. She then put the phone back to her ear and finished what she wanted to say. "But this is the last time, we're going to speak!"

"Lucy, please-" Linda's voice pleaded.

Two knocks on the door were heard behind Lucy. "Hold on!" she shouted at the door. "Another thing-"

The door was hit by something incredibly hard but did not fall down. It did however, get some damage to its hinges. The top portion of the door was about to burst open.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucy shouted.

Suddenly the door to her apartment burst open and a woman stood in the entrance. She then took a step in. "Lucy Lane, I come here because you are the chosen participant in an experiment and you mustn't let an opportunity go to waste!"

"Lucy, what's going on?" Linda's voice asked. But Lucy dropped the phone as she stood in shock at her visitor.


	12. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a bit long. I feel like I should have added beforehand the fact that I don't own DC or any DC related characters. I'm just using them for fun and entertainment. Only one character is original however. I'd like to thank the people who have read my story and those who have reviewed them. You're all _super_! I'll try and update as fast as I can.

* * *

**Picking Up Where We Left Off**

The reason Lucy felt shock which in turn, made her drop her phone was not difficult to understand. A threat had occurred. In a world, where virtually superheroism was practically extinct, the fact that a mere woman taking down a door to an apartment was a great cause for concern. Lucy took a breath in and held it. She waited for what was to come.

The woman came in with a casual swagger, almost as if it were her very apartment herself. She looked around Lucy's area and began examining it with narrow eyes. Lucy took the time to get her mind clear. If she lost focus, she would be killed.

"I must say, you have such a nice box that traps you quite well. All the necessities and luxuries are here. But why is it humans cling to despair?" The woman began to pace around some more and continued. "I think it is because of my side effect from the events I caused three of your Earth months ago. I may not have plunged the world into economic turmoil, but I did indeed cause depression." she grinned.

"Who are you?" Lucy stated.

"Someone who should not be underestimated, no matter of my powers gone."

"I believe you. But I'm trying to get back to reality here, what exactly are you doing here?"

"According to a source of mine, you have a friendship with one Linda Danvers, is that so?"

"I don't even know who that is. Did it ever occur to you that even information can be misleading?" Lucy bit back.

"It does you no good to try and talk your way out of this, Miss Lane. You are at a great disadvantage and I, Zora Vi-Lar, am not in mood to be amused."

"So you caused that whole mayhem three months ago?" Lucy said. "Are you really a big fan of chaos?"

"I'm merely surprised that this world's apparent lack of superior species is still standing unscathed. This world, grand and lush as it is, deserves a new race without the flaws to begin with. I did what I did, because I feel it is time for this world to start anew." Zora explained. "I'm going to ask you one more time, do you know where Linda Danvers is?" she advanced towards Lucy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy merely replied.

Lucy didn't even remember how she ended up to the wall. The air had been taken out of her. She felt the wall behind her and it was confirmation that Zora had kicked her there. Her head had shattered a picture frame.

"You hold a badge of honor and pride for such a young woman, it's quite admirable but do you really believe that is going to help you forever?" Zora explained.

"Do you want to stop talking like you're a psycho-therapist or are you going to tell me what you're all about?" Lucy grunted in pain.

"Like I implied, I'm not to be challenged with. You are chosen as I said, because an experiment is being brought about. The reason for this experiment is whether an average person may be able to gain amazing, extraordinary powers that could change the world."

Lucy could only look on in horror now.

"I mean no harm to Linda... at least not yet. But you are going to be the one helping me bring her out of hiding." Zora said.

* * *

Putting on a t-shirt, Kara had called her past friend Lucy and the response wasn't a welcoming one from her. It was no surprise that Lucy was hostile. Kara never kept in contact with her ever since she came back from New York. It had been awhile that Kara felt worry especially over someone who meant everything to her. It was to be expected, being out of her element. She had kept mostly to herself the past couple of months due to feeling very vulnerable and impotent.

She adapted well at being human. It was nothing new to her but Kara had to grow strong and also learned new things that could help her survive if the worst did arrive. Aside from constant weight lifting and running which she treated them as outlets ever since the country became so fearful of what might or might not happen, Kara thought of her friends as important. _'I became so isolated, so depressed, I do indeed need to come back,'_ she thought. She hung up the phone in confusion.

"She stopped answering…" Kara said sadly and sat down on her couch. Having Lucy seemingly hung up on her was something she felt she deserved.

"Something may have happened." Jim stated.

"Yeah…" Kara nodded. "I did. I never contacted her these months. I've been out of it for so long, I've forgotten who my friends were."

Jim looked as if he wasn't sure how to approach Linda's problem. Thinking as hard as he could, he came up with something. He took a deep breath in and out and as if he were about to give a long speech, he spoke clear as he could.

"So did I. But I figured out recently that all it takes is someone to get you back up. You're a friend to me, Linda. You've helped _me_ when I was down. It's time I returned the favor."

"How?" she asked.

"Maybe you should go to her place. Once she sees you and hears what you have to say about your absence, she might be your friend again."

Kara looked at Jim, still standing and got up to him. "You always know what to say. You're very sweet." '_Rao, he put a smile back on my face. He truly is the one guy I want…_' she thought. She asked Jim another question.

"Why did it take you so long to see me? I didn't see you at school either." Kara said.

"Well I didn't want anyone to see me. I was a nervous wreck from the events that happened."

"You and I..." Kara said full of realization now. "We're both outsiders. We shouldn't have to hide from each other." she said to him tenderly.

Jim frowned now and looked away. '_Her charms are trying to make an effect on my hormones!_' he thought and felt he was sweating now. The effect Kara had was indeed intoxicating but on the one hand, it was kind of awkward. He knew full well that Linda should be with someone who was physically compatible. Also, he considered her strange talk to be a form of teasing which bothered him greatly. '_For a friend, she really does care about my self-esteem.' _he tried not to roll his eyes as he gave that thought.

Because Linda was extremely beautiful, she thought she might feel superior to him. Whereas he on the other hand, tried to make himself smart and capable so that she wouldn't need her sweet talk anymore. Jim nodded nervously at what she had just said and wanted to take a step back so that he could give himself some space between him and her. But he thought that would be disrespectful. Instead, he changed the subject. "So, should we go then?"

"Of course." she said.

Both of them left the barn without looking back. Kara was very eager to get back out in the world.

* * *

Lex was not a man who felt intimidation often. He did however, feel a modicum of intimidation when it came to working with someone as powerful as Zora. Getting her out of prison was a process he knew full well but having her around him was another thing entirely. '_She's power personified...'_ thought Lex at the time. Her very confidence came off her in waves. In his building that had been remodeled and refitted after Zora's attack months ago, Lex walked with his calm demeanor to his underground facility, underneath Luthorcorp.

It was difficult to get Zora's trust at first. Which was why Lex had to move fast. He still remembered what happened hours ago. Zora was eager at taking charge but Lex after briefly explaining to her that Kara had been her ancestor had another revelation about another matter. Thus, control was still powered by Lex. He had the one thing that assured him Zora would do what he says. The promise of a cure for her powers. A serum. He recalled his conversation he had with Zora:

"_The serum is a combination of both the energy I harnessed from the crystal you stole and a sparkling dash of Superman's Kryptonian DNA. They're both compatible. Thus, they came from the same world. My scientists and I haven't tested it yet, not even on animals. We need to test it on a human to make sure it's effective for you. And I know just the one, someone so ordinary and average that deserves this formula." Lex grinned.  
_

_Zora then changed the subject. "The people of Kandor never told me where I came from. I came down to their planet the same way Superman did here. I wasn't even born there." Zora had explained to him. "I'll admit what you say makes sense. There can only be one possible explanation. I was born sometime in the future and then went back in time to Krypton and thus, was caught in a temporal wake. I don't even remember how that occurred." she said frowning. "I don't remember anything at all."_

_"There's a way to bring Kara to be out in the open..." Lex had then explained. "I know a young woman like Kara and how she operates. Believe me, she's about to get a shock to her system."_

_"Just tell me where she is so I can eliminate her while she's weak! She may be my ancestor but she's a potential threat to me!" Zora said impatiently._

_"Two reasons why I'm hesitant. Killing her would undo you. She dies, you won't exist. Second reason: the little experiment of ours won't work the way it should."_

_"If all fails, I will kill you. No hesitation." Zora stated._

_"Which in turn besides the pleasure that would result in my death, wouldn't give you anything beneficial." Lex had smiled._

But once he had shown her what he knew and what he accomplished, Lex saw the astonishment in her eyes and it was enough of a confirmation. The lab he entered at the present time was a sophisticated one. Bright with toupe-colored walls and floor to match. The place was full of technical devices that were of prototype use. Robotic arms were moving around in glass containers. Lex could see the engineer behind the glass container making the arm move by making his own arm move without any apparatus necessary.

He finally went to another room smaller than the actual lab. Inside the room, was a bound young woman on a table, struggling to get free. Thrashing and grunting, the young woman had no success at getting out whatsoever. Zora was beside the young woman with her arms crossed to her chest. She looked at him with no emotion. Lex was amazed at how Zora got hold of Lucy Lane.

"Well, no doubt you get what you want." Lex smiled.

"I can carry out any objective necessary." she said indifferently.

"Indeed. I know you grow weary right now. But would you believe me if I said that doing this would ensure whether or not the actual experiment is a success?" Lex asked with much cavalier in his tone of voice.

Zora merely narrowed her eyes at him as if assuring to herself that he was telling the truth.

Lex then looked at the young woman bound to the table. He looked down at her.

"Lucy Lane. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same!" she spat.

"You know, thinking me as the villain may make you feel better at the moment. But believe when I say that you are here because you will prove positive that women..." he looked at Zora in emphasis. "are stronger than they realize."

"If what you say is true...you never would have kidnapped me to begin with." Lucy growled.

"It's a means to an end. Mankind's greatest advances would never have become so without some risks taken in the long run." he stated strongly.

"You're crazy, Luthor." Lucy whispered in sadness.

"Think of what you'll receive as a gift. You'll be remembered as a subject who took part in an experiment that others would have said no to." he then turned to a weird-looking scientist.

"My father will find you and make you pay for this." Lucy seethed.

Lex simply smiled.

"She's ready, Emil. Commence serum initiation immediately." He along with Zora exited the room. Both ignored Lucy's frantic insults and screaming. They both stood by the doors leading to the room.

"You better hope this serum works. I have no time for incompetence." Zora said.

"So you still don't like me?" Lex amuses.

"Being around a human with a God-like complex is the equivalent of an ant trying to become a cockroach. It's repulsive." Zora angrily stated.

"I gave you everything there is to know about Kara Zor-El. You could at least learn to say 'thank you.'" Lex said.

She said nothing to that bit but merely went on a different note. "Tell me...what do you attend to achieve at me getting my powers back?" Zora said.

"The very satisfying notion that _I_ can make people superior. And yes...I see where you're going with this." Lex chuckled. "I know you can just...kill me and all my other employees once you do get your powers. But nevertheless, as smart as you are..." Lex shook his head and continued. "You don't know me."

Zora sighed with boredom. "You're merely a bag of breakable bones, you weakling human. Do you really think you would possess the strength to even stop me once I'm a God once more?"

"And do you really think that I would tell you what I'm capable of doing to you, once you're '_powerful'_ again? I'm glad you're skeptical right now because I can't wait to prove you wrong..." grinned Lex.

Zora grabbed Lex's collar roughly and pinned him to the wall, holding him there. "You dare..." she growled and tried to choke him.

"Yes...I do." Lex whispered in response.

"You're playing a dangerous game with me."

"Playing dangerous games is _exactly_ what makes me strong." Luthor said.

* * *

It was a short while for Kara to face the harsh truth of what she found out. Both she and Jim, had arrived to Metropolis and as they went to Lucy's apartment. The police and the tenant were by the door. The latter answering questions to the police. It wasn't long before they found out the place looked as if it had been raided and that Lucy had gone missing. Leaning on the wall beside the stairs and across from Lucy's side of where her apartment was stationed, she bit her nails to keep from panicking. '_Oh my Gods, what has happened_?' She could hear Jim talking to the police about possible leads on the suspect.

Jim came back to her and wasted no time in explaining what he found out. "Hey guess what? The police say they found something on the ground in the kitchen area. Now the police are scratching their heads over this because it seems as if this object was put there deliberately, almost as if it wanted to be found."

"Did they say what it was?"

"They couldn't tell me but that doesn't mean I didn't see it put in the evidence bag. From what I can describe, it's...long, small, flat and gray. It had some strange symbols on it."

"Great..." Kara shook her head in frustration. She had no idea what it was Jim was talking about.

"I've memorized them though. I can write it down."

"You can? Are you sure?"

"I have a photographic memory." he nodded.

'_Jim continues to amaze me, it's incredible!' _Kara thought happily. "Where do we go from here then?"

"We need a library." Jim proposed but then remembered something else. "No, wait! First, we gotta contact Lois Lane and tell her what's happened. Do you have her info?"

"Hold on. I got it." Kara said as she looked through her texts on her phone. "I'm calling her now."

* * *

The Metropolis Library was a grand building at the north side of the city. Taking a bus was the only way of getting there on time. Kara knew Jim was willing to decipher the symbols he memorized but Kara thought he knew what they were. She had studied a lot of symbols in the past. If Jim had drawn her the symbols, she could figure them out and they wouldn't waste any more time.

"Jim, just write down these symbols. Maybe I can read them." Kara said on the bus.

Jim gave Kara a doubtful look.

"I'm a symbology buff. I've read every book there is." Kara persisted.

"I believe you but going to the library isn't just to find out what the symbols mean. We're trying to find Lucy. The only way to know for sure what has happened is at the library. The library takes itself a bit serious when it comes to technology. There's a digitalized map webpage that's only accessible to the city of Metropolis and no city else. The library advanced as it is has its own satellite to do so. It's like the NSA. There are several cameras stationed in several parts of the city. The reason for such a system set up is for police and criminal justice majors willing to find out when actual crimes start in the city in real time."

"I didn't know that was possible." A surprised Kara replied.

"Let's just say Met U takes a lot of college tuition checks. They donate a lot of money to the library." Jim murmured and continued. "We can use the map page to find Lucy's apartment on the screen and try to go back to the beginning hours before her disappearance to determine what went down."

"Then maybe we can find Lucy." Kara agreed.

"It's a sure bet we'll get some answers..." Jim said.

After a short while of silence, Kara spoke. "So again, how do you know there's a new threat?" she whispered to him.

"It may have been three months now but whoever did this can't possibly be waiting around forever. He or she would want to coordinate with another group or person to get his or her plans up and running again. I really do wish it was up to me. I would want to stop the new threat rising before it becomes something serious. Because as quiet as it is right now, it won't stay that way for very long. There's always someone trying to start a fire, figuratively speaking of course."

"How is it possible that you know so much?" Kara marveled.

Jim tapped his forehead in emphasis. "It's just a brain. But it can surprise you if you use it."

Unbeknownst to Kara and Jim, a camera had been position at the top portion of the driver's window. The passengers were all being monitored.

"So that's Kara Zor-El?" Zora eagerly said to Lex. Both of them were watching Kara and Jim on the monitor. In his intelligence quarters which was another division inside Luthorcorp, Lex kept tabs on most people that interested him. There were countless screens of surveillance filling up a third of the room they were in. This time, he was looking for Kara and he had found her on the bus.

"Yes, that's her." Lex said.

"Where's she heading?" Zora asked.

"Location?" Lex spoke to a technician.

"Just north on Main Street, sir." he replied.

"Stay on them." Lex ordered. His cell phone suddenly rang and took a step back to answer it.

"Yes?" he spoke.

"Sir, the serum is ready." the voice on the other hand stated.

Zora heard what the voice had said and stood firmly beside Lex and waited for the next step.

"Then let's begin." Lex said and hung up. "Set off the first explosion in ten minutes." he told his technician.

"You're sure you left the object in that room?" Lex asked Zora.

"Why else would she be in that direction now?" Zora replied sarcastically.

* * *

Lois Lane, the world's best reporter sat in her cubicle completely at a loss. _'For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do…'_ she thought. What she had heard on her phone minutes ago seemed like an out of body experience. She felt she was another person entirely now. Whereas moments ago, she was hard at work looking for her next story. She nevertheless thought about what she was going to do now. Without hesitation, she got up and went to Perry White's office.

Kara had saved her life once. For that, she trusted her. Better yet, she owed her. If something big was going down, she knew it wasn't a time for thinking, it was a time for acting.

"Yo chief!" she called out as she entered his office. A portly middle-aged man was seated at the table smoking a cigar. Piles of files filled up a half of his desk. His face narrowed as Lois barged in. He had put down the IPad he was looking at.

"Great Caesar's ghost, Lane! You knock first before you come in!" Perry said holding his cup of coffee.

"Chief, I want the Luthor story." Lois declared.

"What Luthor story?" an outraged Perry frowned.

"I know Lex chief and believe me, he's still got some secrets hidden in closed doors."

"Whoa! Slow down, Lane. Why in the name of John Wayne's behind would you chase a story that may or may not happen? No leads, no motive, no evidence. It's like driving a car with no steering wheel, for God's sakes!"

"My sister's been kidnapped, chief! My best bet is that Luthor may be behind it and you know how persistent he can be." Lois kept insisting.

Perry sighed and put his hand on his temples as if he had a severe headache. He calmed down. "Well, I admit we haven't had any good _bad _news ever since that thing three months ago. It's your call Lane."

Lois nodded attentively and went running out of the office.

As she passed by cubicle after cubicle and made her way to the elevator, Lois knew what to do. '_I'm just going to wing it._' There was also one thing she was not willing to do. '_I can't call my dad about this. He'll send in the top brass and the last thing anybody wants is for a problem to grow into a situation.' _She thought all of this as soon as the elevator headed straight down.

* * *

There was no movement coming from the bus. Due to the traffic outside, the bus was in a stationary position. Both Jim and Kara were growing restless.

"What is the holdup?" Kara asked very impatiently.

Jim thought the stopping was a waste of time himself and for that, he took decisive action. "Let's get off. We'll walk from here." He told Kara. "We're getting off!" he told the driver and immediately the bus door opened letting them out.

Kara smiled at Jim's new attitude. They soon started walking fast on the boulevard. Jim was leading the way. To her left, Kara was annoyed by the line of cars seemingly stopped despite the green lights blaring ahead.

"I think there's some kind of construction…" Jim spoke up as he looked ahead through the countless swarm of cars.

"Talk about bad timing." Kara agreed.

On the sidewalk, the pair walked closer to the point where they could see what was the holdup. In the middle of the street, there was a sewage hole with smoke billowing out from the ground. Walking with the other people, Kara and Jim frowned and slowed down to get a good view at the scene. The smoke kept coming out faster than ever.

"What's going on?" Jim asked in confusion.

Kara didn't know either. Several people with them on the sidewalk began to stop and see what was going on. Soon the smoke disappeared.

"What was that about?" Kara asked.

That was when the explosion occurred and it had occurred beneath the ground. The force of it was so huge, it had pushed the concrete up and cars were thrown backwards. The rumbling that was occurring had an echo effect. Both Jim and Kara stumbled and held onto the wall of the building next to them for support. Car alarms were going off by this time and fire hydrants spilled a whole heap of water onto the street.

Confusion was emanated soon enough from the crowd. People were wondering and muttering about what was happening. Kara wanted to do the same.

"That was completely random.." Jim stated.

"What the hell's going on?" Kara asked.

Suddenly, she could see ahead from behind her. The people shrieked with fear at what was happening now. Three blocks behind her. Entire stores and supermarkets were getting blown away. One by one, they were going off like dominoes. Kara immediately panicked.

"RUN!" Jim yelled and took Kara's hand making her follow suit.

The entire people alongside Jim and Kara began to run as well. Kara felt the waves of explosion just inches away. Wood and plaster flew all around making it actual shrapnel. Kara blocked her face with her hands from the incoming splinters. Kara remembered the times when such explosions had no effect on her. Projectiles and shrapnel were like equal to the wind. Now, she truly understood the human perspective. '_Anybody can be hurt..._' she realized. Continuing to run with Jim, she soon felt her infatuation for him grow throughout the entire ordeal.

'_He's trying to save me. He's trying to prove himself. But he shouldn't. What he has and shown so far is enough for me...'_ Kara thought.

The explosions continued to occur all around. The noise was devastating. Everyone could feel the heat from the explosions. One by one, a store blew up right next to the other one. The process continued until it seemed to almost catch up to Jim and Kara. Cars were flying and hitting the ground hard with a big crash.

"Oh my God! STOP!" Jim cried out as he pulled Kara to the wall next to him.

Kara saw what Jim was pointing at. A car had mysteriously flown towards them and crashed into the building wall ahead of them. '_Rao! If we had moved up a few feet, it would have killed both of us!_' she marveled.

"GO! Go around it!" Jim cried to Kara.

They both moved on when they realized the building they were leaning on would blow up at any minute now. Ashes and dust obscured Kara's view. Soon she couldn't see where she was going.

"I can't see!" she cried.

"I got you!" Kara felt Jim's hand grab hers.

Jim and Kara continued to run as fast as they can. Soon they entered a random alley where they hid behind a dumpster. The explosions had stopped and the ash was the only thing constant now. Jim and Kara embraced one another in an attempt to shield themselves.

As soon as the ash and dust subsided, Jim and Kara got up and brushed themselves off. Both of them were covered in dust. Jim walked further with Kara trailing behind. Jim tried to enter the street. There was still plenty of dust making her vision seem as if it was a translucent setting. Kara began to cough as the dust seem to enter her lungs. Jim did the same.

They stood in the middle of the street surveying the damage around them. Kara put her hands to her mouth in shock. Tears were welling up in her eyes. The damage was overwhelming. Five blocks were completely decimated. Kara knelt down and realized she could have saved the people if she still had her powers.

"This is not a threat…" Jim spoke. "It's a message." Gasping for breath, he was still out of shape. He felt his heart would explode at any moment. He turned back around.

"Linda?" he approached her.

Kara looked at Jim and for the first time, she had no choice but to have him save her. '_I never needed saving until now…_'

"Jim, there's something I have to tell you…" Kara began to say.

Jim got ahead of her though. "I understand how emotional you are, Linda. But right now, we need to find a place of salvage." Jim insisted.

"_You're_ my place of salvage." Kara said simply.

Jim hoped she wasn't saying what she might be saying. Instead, he needed her to move. "Come on, let's find the library. It's probably emptied out anyway. We can stay there and rest before we try to find our answers."


	13. The Arrival of Super-Woman

**The Arrival of Super-Woman**

Inside an empty closet, a bound man sat down on the corner looking out of it. Gagged to prevent him from calling out for help once he came to, Lois took the coat off from the unmoving man once she removed her own jacket. Using one of Clark's old glasses, Lois had put on a Luthorcorp lab coat and made her way into the lab where some kind of procedure was commencing. Sure enough, they were up to something.

Sure enough she could hear something going on. Lois burst in and saw several scientists around her sister, Lucy. Her eyes met hers.

"Lois!" Lucy cried out in relief.

"You guys just made a big mistake!" Lois stated to the scientists.

As fast as she could, Lois took out her pepper spray and sprayed the doctors with it. Several screamed in agony and clutched their eyes with their hand. To the others, she took down several with a silver plate on the table. She even manage to use hand to hand combat on a few of them. They were soon down on the ground, completely knocked out.

Lois finally came to her sister's aide and helped with freeing her from her restraints. As she was about to loosen the last one on her right wrist, a scientist behind Lois, went on instinct and grabbed whatever he could to hit Lois with.

"Watch out!" Lucy cried.

It was too late. Lois froze as the needle was inserted into her upper back. Her eyes began to go out of focus. Lois fell aside.

"Oh no!" the scientist cried out as he realized what he had done. "It's the formula." he blinked trying to comprehend the situation. The man looked completely in panic. He knelt down beside Lois' body as if his world had just gone in flames.

Lucy pulled on her last restraint. Once she was free, she had hit the scientist in the head with a chair with no hesitation. Lois was on the ground now. Lucy came to her side. With Lois' head in her hands, she urged her to wake.

"Lois! Lois!" she called out.

There was no response. Lois didn't move nor did she wake. It was reasonable to assume the worst had happened. Lucy began to cry. "Please...please wake up."

"Believe me..." a familiar voice called out behind her.

Lucy gasped as she saw the woman who had kidnapped her. "It's better if she didn't wake. She will not have to suffer my infinite wrath.." the scantily-clad woman stated.

A punch to Lucy's face had been issued. Lucy struggled with the pain and crawled away from her. "It's because of your reluctance and your sister's interference that the serum may not have functioned as it should."

As she tried to get away from Zora, Lucy managed to say a few words. "I prefer to stay how I am. Thank you."

Lucy had been taken back up by the back of her shirt. She took an empty beaker on the floor and tried to smash Zora's face with it. But her effort was futile as the beaker failed to make contact and thus, Lucy was met with both a cross and kick which placed her back on the ground.

"You're pathetic..." Lucy moaned.

As Zora grabbed her throat, she raised her fist to hit Lucy again. But her fist was stopped and both Lucy and Zora were in shock at Lois having grabbed Zora's fist and sending her sailing across the room.

Lois looked at her hands to see what had been the cause of her amazing strength. She then clenched them into fists. Lois looked at Lucy to see if she was ok. Lucy merely gave a shrug towards Zora getting up.

As Zora came back, Lois was there in her face. Zora punched her. The punch didn't faze Lois and didn't even feel it. Instead, she grabbed Zora's throat and choke-slammed her to a table. The contents shattered under Zora's weight. Lucy came to Lois side with a large phallic weapon, ready to hit Zora in case she retaliated. But considering Lois' newfound strength. She felt it wasn't necessary.

Lois held onto Zora's throat. She then spoke. "So what's your deal huh? You get a kick out of beating the crap out of defenseless people?" she tightened her hold on Zora's neck. Lucy was amazed at her sister's anger.

"You made my husband go away." Lois seethed. "It's all your friggin' fault!" she then picked her back up and slammed her to a wall making a huge dent. Lois kept her pinned there.

"Do you also get a kick out of destroying things and people?" Lois yelled. "You hate humans..." she nodded. "Of course you do. Aliens like you judge so quickly that it's easy to point out the inconsistencies and the flaws and all the other so-called crap!"

Zora could only maintain her silence due to her being choked right now. But despite her blood-soaked face, she gave a look of anger at Lois.

"Oh, I'm glad you're pissed off now bitch!" Lois yelled as she threw her across the room near the serum processing chamber. The device was basically a large power source.

Zora was thrown into the serum matrix. The machine sputtered as her body lay beside the wreckage. Due to the machine being damaged, the alarm was initiated.

"Well, that's welcoming." Lois said at the blaring noise.

"So should we leave now, _Supergirl?_" Lucy grinned.

"'_Girl_?' Lois raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right!" she then grabbed Lucy's hand and both of them sped off at an amazing speed.

As they were gone, strange liquid leaked out of the serum chamber and a drip of it touched Zora's blood spilling from her cheek. A yellow glow emanated from Zora's cut completely sealing it leaving no indication a mark had been made. Zora's cuts and bruises were instantly healed. With no one helping her, she sat up and gave a sigh of exhilaration. Her wicked smile was highly evident.

"I'm better now..." she said with a pant.

* * *

Kara and Jim had stationed themselves in the abandoned library. The National Guard was already making evacuation plans for the people who were witness to the disaster. But Kara refused to leave.

"Here's what I got…" Jim wrote down the symbols one by one on a piece of paper.

Kara could see that it had been an assortment of shapes and symbols, the likes that Kara knew so well. As Jim drew the last one, her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes widened from the surprise she felt. '_It can't be…_' she thought.

"I don't see the point in getting any book for this Linda. I can't make heads or tails what this means. I'm not sure if any expert could either. I'm sure it's just nonsense."

Kara thought the same. No one on Earth could decipher the symbols. She was the only who could though. '_It's my native language!_' She had to go along with playing dumb. Kara had to keep her identity and knowledge a secret. '_I cannot tell Jim what this means. He'll start to wonder about me. I need him to think I'm normal as anyone else..._' she thought desperately.

"Let's find Lucy instead." Jim pointed out and typed away on the computer.

To their despair, Jim and Kara were met with the words 'SYSTEM DOWN'. The screen then turned black.

"Oh, come on!" Kara cried out. She then stood up from her chair and started walking away, looking completely upset.

"This can't be happening." Jim muttered.

Kara held onto her necklace as a nervous habit whenever she was frustrated. She felt she was ready to give up now.

"Apparently there's no internet connectivity due to the power gone on account of the disaster that just occurred. I guess there's no point in trying to find research indicating that a new threat will arise. It already did." Jim said as he looked out the window. "Looks like we're at a dead end. The police are gonna have to solve Lucy's-"

Kara's phone rang. She took it out and her eyes widened as she saw on the screen who it was. "Lucy?!" she said.

"Hey it's me Linda..." the voice answered.

"Oh my stars! What happened? Your apartment-"

"I know, I know. But I escaped. Lois is here with me. She said you were the one who contacted her and told her everything."

Kara paused for a few seconds and felt her heart grow. "You're still my friend Lucy. Of course, I was going to do anything to save your life."

"Thank you. I'll come by your place and explain everything."

"I'll look forward to it. Later!"

"Bye!" Kara smiled. A huge part of her was feeling overwhelmed with satisfaction and happiness.

Jim stood next to her smiling as well. "Well I guess we can scratch that off the to-do list. We better go on home then. But as far as the threat goes-"

"Who's gonna save the world now?" Kara said carelessly while she nodded.

"I wanted us to save the world." Jim said.

Kara looked at him in sadness. She could tell what he was thinking. '_He doesn't want to go home..._' she realized. '_He wants to stay in the world and try to help it.' _Kara couldn't help it. She had to tell him about her feelings.

"Us?" she teased.

"Yeah..." Jim cleared his throat before he went on. "I'm uh...glad you're here with me Linda. Despite everything that went down, you didn't panic or anything. You're strong. Stronger than me anyway." Jim looked away.

Kara walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Look at me, Jim."

He did so and looked into her blue eyes.

"You saved _me_. That means you're stronger than I am."

"I just acted on impulse is all."

"Why are you making excuses for yourself?" Kara frowned.

"Look...it's just..." Jim stood up now. "I like you Linda as a friend. But the way you're acting towards me right now is upsetting me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're just being nice so that you can help me overcome my timidness or whatever. I know that you would rather be with some buff, handsome guy. I'd actually prefer it. It would make sense. Make sense for you, anyway." he shrugged.

"Jim why do you assume all of that?" Kara stood now. "Why are you talking this way?"

"Alright then..." Jim exasperated began. "I don't..." he tried to search the right word. "_belong_ with someone like you. You're smart, capable, determined and amazingly beautiful. Whereas I'm just..." he put a hand to his mouth as if he tasted something unsavory. "You should have better friends than me." he said sadly.

"Jim, you don't know me at all. I don't care about any of that. I don't care about being popular, if that's what you're referring. I stick around with who I like."

"You shouldn't. It's a waste. I'm a waste."

"Jim...I don't understand how you can have such a low opinion of yourself!" Kara said in disbelief.

"Don't you care about how people perceive you if you hung around with someone like me, a geek?"

"You're not a geek! I don't care about what people at school will think of us, at least not anymore. I like you, Jim. I mean I really like you. Like you so much, I practically love you." Kara blurted it out.

"What? You mean 'love me' like in a sister kind of a way?" he gulped.

"'Love you' as in I'm _in_ love with you."

Jim looked as if he was going to pass out. His hand began to twitch which he stopped with his other non-shaking hand. He said nothing for a long while. Jim was absolutely speechless.

Kara spoke up again. "That day I first saw you when you came up to me during basketball class. Before Brad and his goons started to make a scene, you came up to me..." she walked over to him and continued. "That was the greatest day of my life." she was about to lean forward to kiss him but Jim stopped her. He shook his head and walked away from her.

"I can't...I can't Linda." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I have to offer you. I'm, I"m, I'm shy, clumsy almost 100% of the time and not the athletic type."

"That doesn't matter to me. I like who you are." Kara wrapped her arms around Jim's neck. But he took them off him and gently placed them back to Kara's side.

"I don't know. That's my answer. I don't know. You need to be with someone like you." Jim insisted.

Kara walked away from Jim and was about to head on home when she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"To prove it to you, I'm not kidding around, Jim when I say I love you. I'm going to keep coming at you for as long as I live." she raised an eyebrow and winked.

Jim did nothing but sigh and look confused.

* * *

"Let me get this straight..." Lex began as he paced around the vandalized lab room where he was looking at bruised and beaten scientists lined up in a row. Both of them waited in anticipation for what Luthor was about to say. He rubbed his bald head as a sign of frustration.

"Lane got in. Incapacitated all of you and just took off with her sister in tow?"

One scientist, the one who had stabbed Lois with the needle answered Lex. "She was the one injected with the serum, sir." he nodded.

Lex paused to consider what was just said and began to think. "Then it's time to fight fire with fire then. Surely, Zora regained her powers..."

"We don't know that!" one scientist declared.

"Oh you damn well bet she did. Look what happened!" Lex yelled and pointed at the ceiling where a huge hole had been made. Countless floors were seen until the sky had been clearly seen.

"I have no choice..." Lex said frustrated beyond measure. "It's time for Condition 2."

"Sir..." Emil went up to him. "Surely you don't mean you're going to-"

Lex pointed his main finger to him to silence him. "Emil! When I say I'm willing to initiate Condition 2, in order to combat this one-woman-weapon of mass destruction running amok in the city I 'mean', we're doing _Condition 2!"_

"Sir?' a random aide raised her hand. "What is Condition 2?"

"Let's just say that in the likely event that my new 'friend' from prison decides to go rogue, she'll have a few surprises coming in store for her." Lex growled. "Surprises in the _plural_…"

He took out a remote from the pocket of his suit and pointed it above the ceiling. A holographic screen was shown hovering in the air. The scientists as well as Lex all viewed blueprint outlines of hundreds of 10 feet tall mechanical robots. Both with their own function. "I don't think I need to go on any further. You all get the idea..." Lex said as he turned off the screen and continued talking.

"And if in fact Lois is now also embedded with this serum. The Condition applies to her as well. This is a good initiative people…" he looked around and giving him his assurance. "Consider it an insurance policy."

* * *

A satisfied-looking Kara made her way out of the library and prepared to head on home. Smiling, she knew Jim was resistant. _'He's just dazed that I like him. He'll come around._' As Kara got out, she was expecting for a large number of people cleaning up the city after the unknown explosions rocking the city. But it was not the case. From what she saw, a whole people stood out and huddled up into a large crowd apparently overseeing something. Looking down on the ground, Kara saw that there was no more rubble, no more plaster, no dust or ash around her.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud and went to where the crowd of people were standing.

She pushed through and judging from the looks on their faces. Kara could tell they had on expressions of amazement. As she got to the end where she got a clear view of what was happening, her expression was one of amazement as well. A figure spread all over the stores apparently piecing them back together with incredible speed. Lamps and traffic lights were put up by the woman's unusual strength. Windows were also renewed by the woman's actions as she finally finished. The people applauded the flying woman for repairing the street.

The woman had on a familiar suit, although much more advanced and colorful. The 'S' shield was bright and stylish."Lois?" Kara whispered as Lois landed in front of them.

Lois put her hands on her hips and looked at the people especially Kara, whom she gave a wink to. "You're safe now." she said to them with a generous smile on her face.

Kara had a ton of questions to ask her. One of which being. '_How are you super_ _now_? This was completely unexpected. But she felt she shouldn't criticize so negatively at the thought of a normal human like Lois becoming so powerful that she was able to put the city back together again. She enjoyed it and thus, Kara joined in applauding her as well.

Lois walked toward her and put a hand on Kara's shoulders. She spoke softly to her so that no one but Kara could hear. "I know who you are Kara. I can help you find your way again."

"What?" Kara frowned.

She led her away from the muttering spectators and explained briefly. "Let's just say I've been embedded by a serum that had Superman's DNA. His genetic makeup helped infused me with his powers and also his memories."

Kara gasped. '_A serum? How did anyone get ahold of my cousin's DNA?' _she thought.

"I understand fully why my husband left. It makes me miss him even more..." she looked away sadly. "Because I'm connected to him and because I have his thoughts, he managed to leave behind a few items for you in the Fortress. It's where I made my suit."

_'So before he left, he made sure I had everything? I can't believe it!_' "I need a way to get there then." Kara said eagerly.

"There's a new threat though and it's coming soon. As in _today_..." Lois said seriously.


	14. First Encounter

**First Encounter**

"I don't like this…" Lex muttered. He was in the screen room and out of all the footage shown on the wall, the one that caught his eye the most was the crystal stationed exactly where he had left it. It was left untouched. After Zora had given it back to him, Lex immediately put it in a secure room. He assumed that once Zora regained her powers that she would steal it from him again. But it was not the case.

"Why did she not steal it back?" Lex asked out loud.

"Maybe she already used it for whatever reason. Whatever she did with its energy when she had it, she may have done it already." his assistant Emil spoke.

"Or _purpose_…" Lex nodded. "What could she use the crystal's energy for?" he asked more to himself than to his assistant Emil.

"In case, you're wondering, Mr. Luthor, the crystal at the moment, has not been tampered with. We've had the lasers scan it. It's been left unaltered. I don't think she did anything to it before she left."

"See to it that it stays the way. Appoint all security stand guard to that very room. No one gets in unless I give authorization. Until then, if Zora makes a move, we have to be ready with everything we got. In the meantime, Emil, power up the machines and set them to stand-by mode." He said to Emil.

"Yes, sir." Emil then went away to do so.

* * *

Far to the North, in a gigantic palace made of crystal, Kara and Lois were inside standing at the core region of the Fortress of Solitude. Standing near a podium laced with crystals attached to it, both Lois and Kara were wondering what to do to combat the current threat. It had been several hours since she said good-bye to Lucy. Kara wanted so much to tell Lucy her secret but felt her life would be in even more danger if she did. Lois tended to agree. They had been discussing Kara and Lucy's meeting until Kara came up with a different topic.

"Who exactly is this woman who kidnapped Lucy?" Kara asked as she stepped away from the console mainframe.

"I'm not sure what the hell her problem was. She sure made an impression at the Federal Bank three months ago, alright. She had powers just like Clark's and yours..."

"So she's Kryptonian?"

"If that's _really _the case..." Lois muttered. "But the thing is I already took her down. She was the one who had Lucy kidnapped. I got angry and I guess I got carried away."

"Did you kill her?" Kara asked in shock.

"I wanted to. But no. That took a lot of strength not to do so."

"What's her name?" Kara asked.

"Umm...Zora. Something like that." answered Lois.

Kara's eyes widened with great surprise. The name somehow registered to her. "Zora? Zora Vi-Lar?"

"You know _her_?" asked Lois incredulously.

Kara didn't know where to begin exactly. All she could say was. "She had been chosen among others in the science guild into becoming the ultimate Kryptonian soldier. From what I've heard, she and her mentor, Lesla-Lar broke into one of the labs in the science department headed by Jor-El. They were caught by General Zod."

"Holy crap..." Lois muttered.

Kara continued. "During the time before Krypton's destruction. There was a sort of lottery going on. Whomever had been chosen would partake in an experiment that would make an ordinary Kryptonian more efficient and stronger. Zod admired Zora for attempting to _cheat._ That was the reason she and Lesla broke into the science department to begin with, so they could triangulate and find Zod's experimental power and harness it for themselves. Zod had Zora released from captivity and gave her the power. That's all I remember knowing anything about her..."

Lois spoke out in a few seconds after trying to take in everything that Kara said. "Having given power to her, she couldn't be taken down that easily then. Zora might still be out there. We need to stop her."

"How?"

"I need your help for starters. We have to ascertain whether you've lost your powers, Kara." Lois pointed out.

"Lois, I said the Gold Kryptonite took them away three months ago."

"But did you touch it?"

"It glowed several feet away from me…" Kara said.

"I don't need Clark's memories to explain Kryptonite. He told me one time that you had to physically touch the Kryptonite in order for its effect to activate. The kryptonite is practically a living organism. Obviously it detected a Kryptonian was nearby."

"Then there's a chance I could regain my powers by taking my necklace off." Kara realized.

Lois studied the shard a bit closer until she gasped. "You been wearing blue kryptonite this whole time? Why?" she frowned.

"Bruce gave this to me so that he can monitor my every movement and to make sure I don't fall astray. It was to make sure I stay human for a while until I learn how to be a person of good character. When the...thing in New York broke out...I took it off." she felt a bit depressed now. "Then that guy who came through the window had that rock in his hand..."

"I get it. I can see why you feel it affected you. But the only way for sure you lost your powers or not, is by taking it off, Kara." said Lois sincerely.

Kara sighed and looked as if she wanted to give out another excuse. If the Gold K never affected her entirely, then it was still possible for her to become Supergirl again. But on the one hand, she was still feeling a bit disappointed over her past mistakes that it made her hesitant on being a hero again. _'I was so reckless…'_ she thought.

"I don't know if I want to take it off." Kara answered as she held her blue shard hanging from her neck. "I don't think I'm ready to do it."

"Why do you still have it on?" Lois asked looking at it.

"It's a reminder of how I failed so many times. It is a reminder of where I'm from…" Kara replied sadly.

"It's making you hold onto the past, Kara. The only way to move on is to let go of it." Lois persisted.

"I don't see it that way…"

"Don't you want to be a hero anymore?" Lois asked a bit frustrated.

"Was I ever really a hero?" Kara shook her head, still looking reluctant.

"What are you talking about?"

"My past mistakes for starters..." Kara began. "I was so foolhardy sometimes when I was all-powerful. I never looked before I leaped. I was brash, reckless, and too selfish."

"Don't you think you've learned by now that you're more careful?" Lois asked.

"Maybe I don't deserve having special powers." Kara said sadly.

"Why do you think that?"

"Having special abilities can tamper with the heart and mind. Back in my 'Supergirl' days, I took them for granted. I didn't care who ended up hurt from whatever situation I resolved. Just that the feeling of being powerful was enough to satisfy me. I lost the very notion of being a hero then."

"Kara, I just stopped myself from killing that insane woman and I've had these powers for several hours now. Don't you think that if I can keep my morals and ethics, you can too?"

"You don't need me in this fight..." Kara shook her head.

"You're the only one who knows anything about this woman!"

"Nobody knows anything about this woman. Even on Krypton, nobody knew what to make of her or where she really came from. She wasn't even a true citizen of Krypton. What I'm saying is, she's unpredictable."

Lois tried to make her see sense. She changed the topic. "How do you feel now at this point in your life? Being depowered?"

Kara looked away from Lois. She didn't know how to answer that. On the one hand, it felt good to be human. To be hard-working was something rewarding in the long run. There was a time she had mourned the loss of her powers. It was the day of the attack.

"My powers being gone is like something has gone missing."

"You see? That's the part of you that wants to come back." Lois said softly.

After thinking about it really hard, Kara did what Lois asked her to do. She took the necklace off. Kara had her eyes closed and waited for her power to return. She knew when she would have them. All she had to do was feel it coming. So she waited and waited.

Opening her eyes, Kara looked at her hands. She felt no strength flooding within. "What? I don't feel anything!"

Lois and Kara both made their way to Superman's medical station in the back of the fortress. Standing on top of a small column sticking out from under the ground, strange light surrounded Kara. The inspection had commenced. Kara, who had more knowledge than anyone else, instructed Kara on what to do.

"Go to the console and if you see any crystal with a bright glow, it means it's good." Kara had explained.

She stood atop alone until Lois came back with an answer.

"There's only a few crystals trying to light up. Not one of them is glowing bright." Lois replied shaking her head. "What can that mean?" she asked Kara.

"It means it's going to take a long time for my powers to come back." a disappointed Kara said.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well, I do feel another disaster is coming.."

Kara walked to another room in the Fortress. Touching a crystal sticking out from a column, a compartment opened up in the ground. A long, cylindrical case with a suit was inside. Kara peered through it.

"I've never. seen. that. suit. before." An extremely awed Lois replied.

"It's a power suit. It's only used for emergencies." Kara said and pressed a small glowing green crystal by the case.

"It's time to come back!" Kara boldly stated.

* * *

Zora was very content on having her own base of operations. An undisclosed location was no easy task to find indeed but she made sure her very people found the best place they could think of. She appreciated them for finding such a place. One of the men had described the place as a way of being off the grid. Away from any network or satellite monitored areas. Zora was impressed. But on the one hand, she still considered humans as weak. '_My distaste for humanity still grows regardless…_' she thought.

With her powers restored, Zora had crafted a nook as fast as she could. The room was a sort of lab where vials of strange liquid were stored. As soon as they had set up shop, Zora using her unique intelligence came up with an idea of how to have computers and internet work in such a secluded area. '_This so-called wi-fi in the air can be easily exploited. All I have to do is obtain an 'on the grid' signal and reconfigure its origin and function. It will work as a carrier and our own data and information can be easily disguised._'

Zora went in to her room and activated a holographic screen using a device from her hand. Zora went to the page she was interested in. She kept up with the daily routine that Luthorcorp conducted on a daily basis. Zora made sure she got everything the man tried to come up with. Eventually her eyes met a certain TOP SECRET page. Immediately detailed schematics of massive robots were seen on the screen.

"You failed to impress me, Luthor." she said with a smile. Zora knew Lex was unworthy human who pretended to be a God and it was enough for her to deceive him. She had obtained Lex's files and now knew exactly what he had planned. What amazed her slightly was his plan was just like hers. Only much more crude.

"So you harnessed the crystal's energy to power up machines so that they can fight your wars for you, Luthor? Pathetic…" she shook her head.

It was enough to make her seething in anger. To think that a human could come up with the same ingenuity was enough to send Zora over the edge. She looked back outside the entrance to her room and seeing the men purposefully constructing more passageways to the underground area they were in. Zora was going to use her own serum on the criminal men soon but she realized she had to take action now. "_Strike when is least expected is the best course._' She thought and looked back at the Luthorcorp screen.

"You want a war Luthor? Very well. The fact that you were able to use the crystal's energy like me is insulting. Bring it on." Zora whispered with venom in her voice.

Before she decided to go, an alarm was sounded at her computer station. The words 'Intruder Alert' were shown. Using her fingers, she touched the screen and a new page opened up. Surveillance footage of a young boy was fleeing away near the area they were stationed.

"So we got a smart one among us..." she sped off within a blink of an eye.

* * *

Running and panting away was something completely new to the young man. Jogging on a deserted road, Jim had to run away and tell everyone what he had seen. The good thing about it was that he had caught it on his IPhone, which was more than enough evidence to convince the authorities as well as the public. He immediately sent it to the Daily Planet, a popular newspaper provider.

At first, Jim arrived to the woods because he felt that it was a good place as any to try and exercise. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to. The finding of an underground base was what caught his eye. Feeling that he might be caught, Jim fled the area and tried to run back home as soon as possible.

Holding his chest to get some air in, Jim stopped and considered getting a ride. There were cars passing by and looking back he tried to issue one with his thumb. He began to run when nobody stopped. Looking back as he ran, Jim made sure nobody followed him. Until he looked forward again and saw a standing figure in his way. It was a leather-clad woman wearing a long black trench coat.

As Jim bumped into the woman, he was sent back several inches away. Looking up, Jim could tell she wasn't fazed by him bumping into her. Immediately he began to get afraid. '_Was she one of those people doing what looked to be unauthorized activities in a secluded area?'_

"Hello?" Jim naively asked.

"You look like one who is not supposed to be here all alone with no one accompanying you, no less." The woman stated.

Getting up, Jim said. "I was just out for a jog." '_I have to play along. Something tells me this woman is bad news!_' he thought.

"Indeed?" The woman stepped forward and Jim wanted to back away now but his legs felt like linguini and hence, he couldn't move.

Jim had no choice but to go along a different direction with the conversation. He felt he was going to have a panic attack. "Have you seen anything weird lately?" he had to trick her into thinking he might have been seeing things.

The woman stopped and narrowed her eyes at Jim. "Could you clarify further?"

"I'm taking this anti-anxiety medicine and sometimes it makes me hallucinate…" Jim began while at the same time stuttering. "Makes me see things that aren't there. But I saw this thing in the woods and it looked like-" Jim added a fake laugh. "An underground lair. Please tell me it couldn't possibly be there. Because that would just be crazy."

The woman didn't looked amused. "Can you see _me_?" she hissed.

Nervous he put his hands in his pockets. "Umm..yes I can see you perfectly but sometimes the effects can be overwhelming and uh..and uh happen on random periods." Jim stuttered now while nodding to make himself more believable.

The woman continued to give a serious expression. Almost to the point where she was bored.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing out here?" Jim asked while he stuttered as he said the word 'here'.

"I don't even need a reason as to why I'm out here." The woman began to walk toward him again and now Jim began to back away. He looked at the cars speeding by and wanted so much to scream out and call for help.

"What is annoying to me is people who think they can lie to me."

"If only we could find the liars." A fearful Jim said but he felt his luck was running out.

"True. But I already know you're lying to me. Maybe you can be the reason why a war will start right about… now…" the leather clad woman said and walked into the middle of the street.

Jim looked on in confusion as the woman was at a point where she could be run over. "Hey what are you?" he shouted.

The woman completely dropped down her fist on a random blue car which flipped over and landed behind her. It had crashed. She soon got out of the street. Jim saw that in a way the woman started a chain reaction which resulted in other cars hitting the crashed one and blowing up into a huge fireball.

Jim ran away as quick as he could. Through the woods, he shoved away branches and twigs all over the place. In complete panic, he ended up underneath a small hill. Closing his eyes, he wanted his fear to go away. When he opened them, a horrible sight was issued to him. The woman found Jim and immediately she grabbed his collar and in a dramatic moment, Jim thought he became a blur. Everything, sight and sound stopped. The moment ended when Jim and the woman were brought back to the street where the disaster had just occurred. '_What just happened?' _

The woman dropped Jim on the ground roughly. She began stalking him.

"Don't you want to see the grand spectacle?" The woman asked playfully.

"Wha-What?"

Jim looked on as fire continued to burn from the cars. Several people were dialing 911 while others were tending to their injuries.

"Can you just feel the fire, the flames spreading?"

Jim thought the woman was crazy now.

"You do know the police are coming right?"

Sirens blared and Zora turned her head toward the annoying sounds. One by one, an officer came out of his vehicle and pointed their weapons at her.

"Must I do this again?" she said frustrated. "Well, I do feel like getting back in the game…" Zora concentrated and let out long rays of heat from her eyes.

A car exploding had been the result. Jim saw such intense horror and prepared to leave again. This time he went out in the street and hid behind one of the burning cars. Covering his mouth and nose, he tried hard not to give himself away despite the fumes clogging his lungs.

"You all dare challenge me! A God! You primitive apes stand no chance!" the woman had shouted.

There had to be a reason why the woman wanted him. Jim realized that the woman must be after the footage he recorded. '_Well that can't be it! I already sent it to the Daily Planet_.' But he looked back as the strange woman continued obliterating the police. Jim had to help them. He didn't want to see anybody else get hurt.

Coming out, Jim decided he was going to be brave for once. "Hey! Stop!" he told the woman.

The woman turned towards Jim with an annoyed expression once more.

"You leave them alone!" he croaked. "And I won't send what I've just seen to the whole world!" Jim stated and took out his IPhone.

"Come here.." she motioned for him to come forward.

Jim stayed rooted to his spot and couldn't count on the woman not hurting him.

"I SAID COME HERE!" she then fired heat from her eyes once again destroying a car behind Jim. He knelt down to avoid any debris.

The woman gave a serious look and Jim had no choice but to do so. With his head down, he walked slowly and at the same time began to pray.

"What exactly is it that you have?" she asked her face inches away from his.

"You and some people planning something bad." Jim said looking into her fiery eyes.

"Give the petty device to me."

"Well the thing is…" Jim said with tears in his eyes. What he was about to say would very well get him killed. "I already sent the recording." He said quietly and like a dog shying away, Jim did the same just now.

"Your life is over then." She said and her eyes began to glow red. Jim waited for the moment as he closed his eyes.

A blast had been issued but not to Jim but to the woman directly in the chest. The force of a car slammed into the woman completely sending her back entirely. The car was on top of her now. Jim looked on in surprise but thinking she was down and out, Jim was wrong. The woman got up and tore the car literally in half with her bare hands. She looked deranged.

"Who did that!" she yelled.

"Me…"

Jim and the woman saw a dramatic scene. The smoke coming from the cars dissipated and as it cleared entirely. A young woman with a serious, determined look slowly walked onto the scene. Jim had no idea who she was. _"But I feel I should know who she is…"_ Jim thought. The young woman wore a tight one-piece silver suit hugging her lean, slim body with a red 'S' shield just above her chest. Lines of yellow streaks lit up and were spread around her suit eventually pointing to the 'S' shield which glowed remarkably well. She had on silver cuffs on both her left and right wrists. Her yellow hair was tied back behind her and aside from the utility belt also shown, the suit spelled provocativeness and deadliness. He stepped aside while looking at the woman without blinking.

"Kara Zor-El…" Zora smiled. "You finally came out of hiding."

"All these attacks, you certainly have my attention now." Kara said.

"Why the wait?"

"I did think retirement was boring.." Kara quipped.

"Well then... let's see if you still have what it takes to stop me!" Zora charged at Kara while aiming with a punch. As they both met at the center, the fight was on.

Kara countered the blow by putting both her wrists up in an 'X' fashion and went along with a kick which was blocked. Zora gave out a volley of punches which Kara caught and met with. One hit sent her to the ground.

"Certainly you're fighting to your full extent aren't you?" Zora asked amused.

Kara got up.

"I would hate to think that suit you're wearing is the only thing giving you power!" she cackled.

Kara had to keep up now and continued the fight. She couldn't let Zora think that the suit was indeed the case for her strength.


	15. The Beatdown

**The Beatdown**

_**Several Minutes Ago…**_

The President along with members of Congress walked along the hallway which eventually would lead up to the Oval Room. As they walked, the president once again asked if what he had just heard was true or not.

"Is this really happening?"

A cabinet member spoke. "Yes, Mr. President. A video was posted on Youtube showing the event which happened 15 minutes ago. An underground lair which was conducting illegal tapping to the internet despite the area being off the grid, a weapons cache, and the same woman who may have had a hand with the attacks three months ago."

"Then we got to do something fast!" The president said and was about to enter the white house ignoring the cabinet member who continued to speak again. "Appoint Army Field Command and make them set up a post near the area!"

"Sir, we may have a better solution for that." The cabinet member opened the door for him.

Seated across the President's seat was Lex Luthor, his leg crossed on top of his other leg's kneecap.

"You?" the president pointed in shock.

"Me?" Lex said sardonically.

"You dare come to my office after everything you've done? We just received the news that the woman behind the Federal Reserve attacks has returned. I also know…" The president walked toward him while Lex remained seated without showing the slightest form of intimidation. "that you were the one who authorized her release from prison! What the hell are you trying to do, Luthor!?' he yelled.

"I'm here to save your ass, Mr. President." Lex replied calmly. "But going back as to why I initiated the woman's release, well, let's just say certain interests were called to light. I'm merely trying to do what you obviously failed to do which is to protect the American people..." Lex was cut off.

"You better watch yourself, Luthor!" The president raised a finger. "It is because of you that we are close to having another full-scale attack!"

"If you really did put much effort..." Lex said smugly. "You would know it's already happened."

"What the hell are you talking about?" the president frowned.

"According to my_ far-reaching_ resources, there's an incident involving the aforementioned woman right now." Lex nodded in emphasis as if he were trying to make it perfectly clear. Lex took out a miniature flat object from his pocket.

The president saw on a small plasma screen showing the event in real time. Lex continued as the President saw in shock."Not only did an unknown boy capture the hideout and put it on video, but another person managed to record all this. Now, I have a way of taking her down. So you want to point more fingers of conviction or do you want to hear what I have planned?"

The cabinet member beside the president stepped forward until he stood right next to him. He spoke carefully."Sir, Luthor has a _special_ method into taking down this woman permanently."

"You really think I'm going to let this man, a man who countless times has done inexplicable, expensive, dangerous things and always has gotten away with such things, propose a highly reckless plan?" the president yelled.

"Sir, believe me when I say this, Luthor has come up with a plan and it sounds reasonable. What you have to do in order for all this to go away is to give the say-so."

"I don't understand."

"It means whatever happens, Mr. President, whatever methods I use to make this go away, I would not want on public record. In other words, I _never_ came up with this."

"This is dangerous, what you're planning, isn't it?" the president asked appalled.

"Mr. President, would you rather be known as a great man or a man who let the world burn in a giant black flame? Lex asked coyly.

* * *

Kara thought she was completely out of her depth at the moment. She went in thinking she could try and take down Zora down but clearly her military training made Zora strong. Already Kara had been thrown around the street while the people ran screaming from the disaster. Already, Kara thought she was at a disadvantage due to the fact that she still didn't have all her powers. She was relying solely on her new suit. The problem was Zora somehow knew it was the only thing giving Kara power.

Still, she refused to be beaten. Every time Kara got up, she used different fighting techniques to try and take down Zora. Her own training with the Amazons and with the Justice League in the past made her a formidable being as well. She got to a point where she began to get frustrated and began to tackle Zora to the ground. Kara was now on top of Zora. Grabbing her throat with her right hand, Kara raised a fist and swung down hard on Zora's face. She repeated the action.

"You impress me, so far, Kara Zor-El." she gave a bloody grin. "You're brutal than I thought."

Kara was then sent flying back several feet away from where she was. She landed on the ground and gasped as she realized the power within her suit was draining. She would not keep up this fight for long.

"But not smart are you?" Zora said looking down at her.

Feeling exhausted and having only a little amount of power yet, Kara didn't see the need to continue. Zora was too skilled. "You _will_ be taken down eventually." A panting Kara stated boldly looking at her with heated eyes.

"I doubt that, considering the amount of effort wasted on attacking me goes..." Zora said looking around the wreckage.

"You're not too smart either..." Kara said.

"Why is that?"

A figure came down from the sky and in a gliding fashion, kicked Zora away from Kara. Zora was knocked into a trailer, shattering it upon impact. Kara looked away at Zora being pushed away and saw Lois standing there giving her a hands up.

"You're late..." Kara stated as she stood up.

"I had civilians to lead away to safety." Lois said.

The conversation was terminated. Zora had leapt up in the air and tackled Lois sending both of them skidding towards the next row of crashed cars. As they were in a shallow hole made by their impact, Zora on top of Lois began to pummel her. Lois put up her arms in a blocking position but felt she couldn't keep it up. The pain she was feeling on her elbows was too much. "I'm going to enjoy this. You will pay for what you did to me last time!" she growled.

Zora was then kicked in the face. Kara resumed the fighting now. Going back to hand-to-hand combat, Kara drove Zora back as quick and precise as she could. '_This crazy woman is making me very angry now!' _she thought and planted a hard kick to Zora's abdomen. Kara felt dizzy now and felt her powers were close to being depleted.

"Is that the hardest you can hit?" sneered Zora.

Kara tried to punch her but Zora had grabbed onto her neck with both hands and while lifting her inches off the ground, she started to choke her. Kara tried to counter by kicking her arms with her kneecaps. Two rays of heat blasted onto Zora's neck forcing her to drop Kara. Lois, using her heat vision shot several threads of red energy from her eyes. Lois increased the intensity of her heat vision as Zora slowly advanced on her. Despite her getting hit, Zora turned into a figure with red energy from the heat vision surrounding her.

It was not working. Zora caught up to Lois, overpowered her and threw her onto Kara. Both of them were on the ground, looking completely defeated. Zora was in front of them gloating. "Is that really the best that two of Earth's defenders can conjure? I really hope not, because I...haven't even started." she grinned. Zora's eyes then grew yellow and raised her right fist where a strange, violet energy was being given off.

Kara knew it was part of the enhancement given to her on Krypton years ago. "No..." The energy blast hit both Lois and Kara, who barely had time to brace herself. Her suit was now damaged and with little power left. She opened her eyes and tried to ignore the pain she felt. Kara looked at several new arrivals who didn't look all that friendly.

A group of armed men appeared and stood behind Zora, all of them were hulking and intimidating. Kara, for some reason, could tell that the men were strong just as her and Lois. Several men rotated their heads and cracked their knuckles, apparently looking forward to finishing them off.

"So you have boy-toys doing all your dirty work for you now?" Lois bit out angrily. "You gave them the special juice too, I take it?"

"These men have their uses. You'd be surprised what people would do for power..." Zora stated.

Feeling like he was on the sidelines, Jim saw the entire scene. To his sadness, he saw the two women who had tried to help innocent bystanders get to safety, only to be defeated by the evil black-wearing woman. To Jim, it wasn't an event, it was a warzone. For some reason, Jim could not just sit back and idly hide. He was scared that the woman and her people would start something. Jim would hate it if it was because of him.

_'Maybe you can be the reason why a war will start right about… now…"_ the woman had said.

The last thing Jim wanted was for this war to start because of him. He did not want it on his conscience. '_What can I do? I'm one against many!'_

He wanted to pray but felt it was too foolish. As if someone answered all his problems, Jim looked up in the sky where a massive fleet of ships came out of nowhere.

"Oh, God. What now?" Jim did not know what to make of it.

Jim immediately went into the woods. Thinking about the wretched woman, Jim wanted one last thing to do to her. Going deep into the forest, Jim scrambled around the area, looking for the one thing that could possibly take her down.

In the meantime, several beings came out of the ships whilst in mid-air.

Kara, Lois, Zora and her men, all stood frowning and looking up at the sky where a massive fleet composed of several ships hovered above them. Confusion among them was apparent. Kara saw the 'L' logo on one of the ships. A few mechanical beings flew down toward them, She understood what it meant. Even though Luthor was a potential enemy, she took whatever helped.

Several machines that looked like giant cyborgs landed on the ground and immediately opened fire. All of them shot green energy from their mechanical hands. Several of the men were shot by green bullets. They were down instantly. Kara could practically feel a bit of the radiation spreading and knew she had to act fast. It was that very radiation that made Kara see what it was.

"Kryptonite!" Kara realized.

"Take them down!" Zora grabbed a man and shoved him so he could fight the robots.

A battle had once again commenced. This time, a battle terrible than the previous. Lois got up and shot a ray of red energy to one of the men in the shin. She threw him aside instantly.

Kara looked at Zora who maintained a battle-ready position along with her men. Derisively, she called to Zora. "Hey, you!"

"This world will not bow to you!" Kara yelled as she rose slowly.

In a kneeling position, Kara planted a foot behind her and used it to build momentum. As she let go, she wrapped her arms around Zora's waist and drove her into another tackle. The tackle was so hard that it sent both of them flying toward the forest.

They landed in a meadow deep in the woods. Rolling around on the ground, Kara and Zora tried to capitalize by trying to get on top of the other. This time, Kara wasn' t looking forward to fighting brutal. She had to fight smart. Instead, she got up and went into her usual fighting position.

_'I'm technically old in mind but I'm young in appearance and body, I have years of experience ahead of her and anyone else!_' she thought.

An angry Zora let out her usual, fast volley of punches and kicks, all of which were countered and blocked by Kara. Calming herself down, Kara knew that leading Zora away from the battle in the street was the best call. Without Zora, the men would be uncoordinated and defenseless. Kara keeping her fists up like a boxer would finally attacked back. She had to be careful not to use up what little power her suit had.

Grabbing Zora's arm before it hit her, she held her arm upwards, while Kara hit her in the face with her right fist, repeatedly. Zora got out of the hold she was in. She then grabbed Kara's shoulders and prepared to headbutt her, Kara had been prepared for that and countered, making both of them stagger back.

Seeing an opportunity and with her adrenaline spiking, Kara picked up a large tree trunk and swung it across Zora's face, sending her to a boulder. Kara sped up to her and grabbed her throat keeping her locked. Zora looked at Kara with pleading eyes now.

"You dare kill me? Your descendent?" Zora spoke while a sliver of blood ran down her lips.

"What are you on about now? Another speech about how you're an evil bitch!?" Kara yelled.

"I mean it! I'm your descendent. I'm from...the future!" she managed to say. "Luthor told me you're my ancestor."

"If what you say is true, then why fight me? Why cause so much damage? Innocent lives are at stake!"

Zora continued to speak as if she didn't hear Kara. "If I killed you, this version of me as well this universe would be gone instantly. I cannot kill you. You're invaluable."

"You're lying!"

Sounding mad, Zora continued. "I don't even know if this is a paradox. I almost killed you before and things still went on without notice. This means that this moment...here...was also fated to happen."

"So... Luthor says you're my descendent." Kara scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that he might have been lying to you?"

"That was what I thought when he sprung me loose from prison but he showed me the overwhelming evidence."

"Lex has been keeping track of me this whole time?"

"You've become an interest that he wishes to explore. He had the same interest in me." Zora's eyes focused upward in which Luthor's massive ships nearly filled up the sky. "I admit it. I underestimated him..." she gave a nod.

Kara could feel her suit's power diminishing quickly but she knew she had to keep the woman talking before she found out. She thought Zora might be crazy. "Why attack me?" she asked.

"I need to injure you. To put you out of commission so that I can rule this world and not you! You may be my ancestor but I can still try and break you."

"You do and anything that happens to me could affect you in some shape or form and no one is ruling this world except the people who inhabit it!" Kara cried.

"You must understand...these people are viruses, imperfect, and too sure of themselves."

"These people have much to learn and it is not your duty nor anyone else to try and exterminate them!"

"You protect them, Kara Zor-El?"

"Yes." Kara whispered.

"Then join their fate as a broken individual!" Zora cried.

Kara went flying backward and hit the base of a large tree. Her back began to ache terribly. She felt pain. '_That's it. My powers are gone._' she thought. A drop of blood fell down her forehead and Kara began to see stars. She felt disorientated and lightheaded from the hit. Her vision turned that of a blurry one and Kara fought her hardest not to fall into unconsciousness. She could make out Zora walking toward her. A purple energy surrounded her left fist again.

"I was going to ask you to join me by my side so we would be known as ancestor and descendant. But I realized now it's not your family that defines you, it's your enemies! Thanks to you, I know who I am. The Black Flame."

Grabbing Kara's collar, Zora stood her up and turned her arm around and prepared to break it. Kara waited for the pain to come. But it never arrived. Several things had happened.

A scream was issued.

A stab was issued.

A victor was issued.

Jim, the only man standing, dropped the make-shift kryptonite blade that he made that was now filled with blood at the top. He looked down at Zora's unmoving form. He panted as he realized that his sneak attack had been precise and intense.

Kara saw Jim from behind. He kept on looking at Zora's unmoving form and so Kara etched away from him so that he wouldn't see her, thus making sure her identity was safe. Her powerless suit now re-enabled her true identity, for that she felt much more vulnerable. Standing up, despite her legs feeling like Jell-O and having a massive headache, Kara used what mortal energy she had in running away from Jim.

"Wait!" Jim cried out.

Kara stopped but didn't turn around. Yet, she could sense Jim was trying to look at her face from a different angle but she managed to block his view by slanting her head or turning left or right. '_Oh, I want to let him see me. But I can't. I just can't._' Kara thought. '_Jim, you have no idea how lucky you are that someone like me loves you!'_

"Umm...Y-You going to be alright? I hope so. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping me out back there on the street. I hope to see you again someday." Jim scoffed as he realized he was rambling. Instead he spoke seriously.

"This whole thing messes me up. I never supposedly killed anyone before. I don't know if I'll ever be OK." Jim shook his head and ran off.

A few men in army wear were about to arrive on the scene as the flashlights coming from the woods indicated. One of them had said. "We got a civilian here! Make sure he gets medical attention."

Kara turned back around with a smile on her face. She looked on as Jim's form disappeared from view. "You will. You'll have me." she said and quickly ran away.


	16. Growing Couple

**Growing Couple**

The president hated having such a meeting with highly esteemed members of the government. It made him nervous, on edge, and out of his element completely. Luthor was there seated in the Oval Room with his usual smug look. The joint chiefs of staff were also present. The purpose of the meeting was to conduct an evaluation of Lex Luthor's performance. The evaluation was to be done before the President's statement to the public as to what happened on Highway 52, outside of Metropolis. Luthor's lawyer, a very serious individual himself had been speaking.

The lawyer, a gray-haired individual with a lion look spoke his findings from his file which read out loud.

"Out of the 12 men that the 'superpowered' woman had at her disposal, seven were killed and five are left unconscious. The latter few will be taken in to be studied, dissected, probed and checked for abnormalities, defects and possible mutated enhancements in their DNA for future health problems that might ensue."

The men seated at the table gave no objection and looked rather pleased.

"Apart from the damage caused to the aforementioned highway, a cost of ten million dollars will be distributed to repair structural, property and natural damages as well as compensation to the victims."

The president raised his eyebrows. He was actually dumbfounded to realize that Lex was willing to pay for part of his own mess. '_I guess I was wrong about him_…' he thought.

"What about the woman?" General Lane said seated. He looked a bit anxious.

The lawyer looked back at his file. "The woman's condition remains…problematic."

"Would you care to _elaborate_?" A congress member spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"Due to her unknown DNA, her body cannot be studied nor touched. Any attempts could be costly."

"Let me try and explain…" Luthor spoke up and stood with his lawyer. "There's a weakness inside of her that's keeping her in a dormant, comatose state."

"What do you mean, 'weakness'?" the president asked.

"Whoever stabbed her, the blade was that of a radioactive material that is poisonous only to her race. In other words, a shard of that very material is still enlodged within her. We remove it. She wakes up and Hell starts all over again. But truth be told regardless of that radioactive piece inside her system and with her vital signs, we don't even know...she's even alive."

"Well then, I believe we covered all that is needed to be covered." The president spoke and stood up. The other members got up as well.

"Next, I'll give out a statement that the army and National Guard did what they were supposed to do." He grumbled.

"Also, you might want to add my name as well…" Lex said.

"I beg your pardon?"

Lex spoke as if he were addressing a child. "The threat is contained in large part due to me. I would suggest you give a pretty strong reference."

"You said quote: I do not want to be included with anything associated with the press." A cabinet member spoke.

"I meant my _methods, _should not be released to the press." Lex said carefully and seriously. "I want a thank you on live National Television, Mr. President. After all, chaos is contained because of me. If you do not honor this, we'll I would hate…" Lex rubbed his temples in mock sadness. "to see your next election go wrong."

"You think I give a damn what you promise or didn't promise, Luthor?" the president growled. "I'm getting sick and tired of having to deal with you every time a crisis breaks out. I'm the President of the United States, dammit! I don't negotiate with people like you!"

"Obviously you have a newfound self-assurance because a major disaster is over that you believe _you_ resolved on your own." Lex said and continued. "You can do whatever you want, Mr. President. But I would be careful. If my name is not honored nor mentioned, then I'll be the one making sure it does. And believe me, millions of Americans do indeed honor the truth…" Lex stated before walking away with his lawyer. He stopped by the door and looked back at the President.

"The truth is shocking and life-changing..." Lex stated before walking away, leaving an unresponsive President behind.

As Lex and his lawyer headed out of the White House and into his private helicopter, he took out a phone from the pocket of his black suit. "Emil?" He punched in a number. The helicopter had already begun to get in the air.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you recover the serums that Zora had made while she went rogue?"

"Yes, sir, We scoured the area and found the lair. We took everything before we buried it."

"Good work. Coordinate with the CDC, tell them I'm willing to make them an offer..." Lex smiled mischievously before hanging up.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

It had been the crack of dawn and only the strongest would have the will to get up so early. Kara Zor-El was one of the strongest, if not stronger to attempt to be up at such a time.

Jumping up as high as she could, a glistening Kara was in the process of getting her abilities back. '_What I must do is work extra hard for my superpowers to grow back. It's like these weeds around me…_' she thought as she looked around. In a large cornfield, Kara was working out excessively. Running was also included. So far, she thought she could run faster than an Olympic track star now.

As she got back down from doing her last jump, Kara sprinted back to the Kent Farm completely drenched in sweat. Standing at the driveway, Kara looked behind her and saw that a burnt trail was made from where was standing to the cornfield ahead a large feet away. "Yes! Yes!" she congratulated her progress and gave small jumps of joy.

As soon as her powers returned, Kara was going to devote herself to saving lives and averting disasters before they happened. But in the meantime, there was one thing she had to do. School was starting. It was her senior year and Kara was going to look forward to it. It was an hour and a half before school started and she had to get ready. She went to her room in the house where she began to get dressed. As she finally finished putting on her jeans, Kara tried to put on a blue shirt. Putting the shirt under her head and pulling it down was getting difficult.

"Come on..." she muttered.

She struggled getting it on by fidgeting but also trying her hardest not to rip it. '_First my pants, now this?_' she thought. Kara never had a problem putting on clothes before. As she finally pulled it down to her pant's level, Kara looked in the mirror and saw what the problem was.

Her chest was higher and more taut. Her hips had also grown a few inches, giving her a curvier look. "What the-?" she gasped. '_I'm more of a woman now! I'm not supposed to be, at least not yet!_' she thought with shock. "I went up a size..." she muttered.

She turned to the side and saw that her breasts were a bit bigger. "So that's why most of my bras won't fit?" she frowned.

"Oh, Rao! I developed excessively this year! I have to resort to putting on baggy clothes so that people in school won't think I'm a freak!" she said out loud and rummaged through her closet looking for more clothes. Kara found a XXL shirt that Kal-El once wore.

She then pulled her beautiful, locked hair into a ponytail and last but not least, Kara put on her infamous, black glasses. Her frustration was then thrown aside as she finally felt content now. She looked at the Smallville newspaper seated on her desk. A picture of a certain someone was on top of a column. Apparently Jim was labeled a witness in the crisis back three weeks ago. Him saving her meant a lot. '_That was it. He won me over. Plain and simple..._' she smiled.

Kara felt enough was enough. Her urges for Jim seemed to be getting stronger each day and today was the day she was going to let him know that she was definitely the one for him.

She was ready and went on her way.

School began with no warning. There were newer teachers, altered classrooms and more students overwhelmed the corridors. After getting their schedules, Kara was one of many students who found it unfair that she had more classes than in her previous year.

Lockers slammed. Students were swarming in through hallway after hallway. Activities for after school were announced. Check-in was practically a hassle for Kara. Getting to her own locker was difficult considering the line of people. She had tried to look for Jim between class breaks but didn't find him anywhere in the hallways. Right now, school was over and people were already packing up to leave.

Taking off her glasses, so she could see better, Kara looked for Jim. She didn't pay any attention to any of the guys giving her weird looks. Some of them whistled which made her get a bit frustrated. Kara only wanted to find…and so she did. She had found Jim, about to get into his locker. He had a buzz cut. But for some reason, Jim looked physically different. She frowned in confusion. She paid whatever was out of the ordinary with Jim out of mind. '_But it's still him…' _

"Jim!" Kara cried out and waved.

Putting her glasses back on, she eagerly went over to him and saw him go wide with surprise at seeing her. Kara saw how the blood rush to his face. "Hey, Linda!" he said giving her a wave.

Smiling, Kara went to him and gave him a big hug. Jim eventually did the same. As Kara hugged him, she could very well tell how soft and round he had gotten. She frowned and broke the hug. "How you been?" Jim had asked.

"I've been good. I've been keeping busy." she nodded.

"That's great." he said. "Sorry if I didn't call you. I was out of town for a few weeks after that thing on the highway happened."

"Something's different about you, Jim..." Kara wondered and tried to make sense as to why Jim looked 'larger'. Jim's new size had Kara curious and began to survey, looking at him up and down.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

Kara thought long and hard as to why Jim's stomach and face cheeks were wider. She finally came up with a possible explanation."I don't know... I think... it's because you're a growing boy becoming a man! Is that it?" she cried out a bit excitedly.

"Yeah, that must be it..." A sarcastic Jim said agreeing immediately. He looked away so that she wouldn't see him get so embarrassed.

"It must be. You look bigger than any of the jocks!" she said as if she had finally realized it. "You look amazing!"

"I do?" asked a confused Jim. Some of the people walked by and snigger at the sight of Jim. Kara paid them no mind and continued marveling Jim's newer figure.

"Yes! Jim, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" she said and gave him another hug, savoring it, making Jim more perplexed.

As she broke it, Jim and Kara walked outside where they continued talking about their classes and the fact that the year was to be their last school year ever. Jim kept up with the conversation well. They were about to stop right in front of Jim's house.

"I've been accepted two internship positions: one in Metropolis and one in Gotham."

"Which ones?" Kara frowned.

"Luthorcorp and Wayne Enterprises."

"Which one are you going to take then?" A curious Kara asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to think about it."

"I've thought about something as well." Kara began carefully.

"About?"

"Us..." Kara got in front of Jim.

Jim's eyes widened and wanted her to elaborate further. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. When I said back at that library three weeks ago that I wanted to be with you."

Jim sighed in relief. "Oh, you mean you changed your mind?"

"No, I mean that I still want to be with you." Kara said quickly. "Jim...I know you love me too. You're just scared that the relationship will be over before it even starts."

"Are you sure you want me, 'Jim Malverne', Linda?" a doubtful Jim asked. "Guys are always throwing stuff at me, they're calling me 'Brainiac', and they even-" he was then cut off by Kara putting a finger to his lips, making him stop speaking.

"More than anything..." she responded deeply.

Jim looked sheepish and finally spoke with difficulty. "L-Let me think about it. In the meantime, I have to do some homework." he motioned to his house behind him.

"Fair enough. I'm glad you're a hard worker, Jim. That's also what I like about you." she gave him a hug again. Kara then pulled back and gave Jim two small, quick kisses on his lips, patting him on his chest lightly and leaving him shocked and shaking now.

"Bye..." she winked.

In a casual manner, she let go of Jim and waved goodbye . Kara gave a playful smile as she walked away.

**Outer Space**

A massive freighter came out of hyperspace. The freighter was large enough to be a tenth of the size of a small moon. Its hull looked like the bulk of a submarine's. Only two windows were made out. A mysterious figure looked at the planet on the other side of the glass. Standing with hands behind its back, the red-haired figure looked emotionless until her pale face seemed to administer interest.

"This is the planet?" she called out to her co-pilot, a large scaly armored creature.

Speaking in a strange dialect, his grunts and nodding were what the figure understood.

"So this is the very planet where a lone Kryptonian took down Zora Vi-Lar?" she said looking back at the blue planet in front of her.

"Is she dead?" she looked back at the creature manning the controls.

Another few grunts were issued from the creature.

"I see. This is a very big risk indeed. What we will do is change this world..." the slender green woman headed back to her seat. "starting with its government and its infrastructures."

The scaly creature gave a grunt that suggested a question.

"We're going to play a game. It's a way of finding my God on this planet. There's an old philosophy, my fellow Worldkiller, 'Life has its own ways of making us grow'." the woman then sat down and prepared to head to the planet.


	17. Just Forget it All Happened?

**Just Forget it All Happened?  
**

Lex arrived to his desk and wasted no time, turning on his computer and looking for the page he had been looking for. It was the main project page he couldn't keep his eyes off. His door swung open violently. A man wearing army clad wear stood in the room. He had an angry look.

Getting up, Lex greeted the man. "General Lane, what a nice surprise, I didn't know-"

A punch had been issued to Lex's jaw, putting him down. Lane immediately grabbed him up by his lapels and slammed him to his desk where he issued another punch to his stomach.

"You think you could treat my daughter like a lab rat and not get away with it, you rotten son of a bitch!?" he yelled in Lex's face.

"I have no words..." Lex said as blood dripped from his nose.

"Yeah!" General Lane then gave him another hit to his chest causing Lex to moan in pain. "You never do. Don't you?"

"I have no words for a man who doesn't understand!" Lex stated.

Lane's eyes widened. "You really do want me to kill do you, Luthor?" he whispered.

"Kidnapping is not on my list of accolades, General. But believe me when I say that it was that woman who did everything. If I hadn't done anything to satisfy her, she would have killed me. I plead innocence to all this."

General Sam Lane was not convinced. "You really think I'm that stupid? 48 hours from now, you're gone, Luthor. And by gone, I mean jail for the rest of your insignificant life!" he yelled and as he did he composed himself properly and straightened Lex's suit before walking off and shutting the door behind him.

A security man entered from the back room and stood next to Lex. "You want me to follow him, sir?"

"No.." Lex straightened his lapels. "We continue as planned."

* * *

**On the Dark Side of the Moon**

The scaly creature commanding the controls looked up from his monitor and spoke in his usual alien language to the captain.

The red-haired woman raised an eyebrow before she spoke. "Obviously we don't want to make a mess of things. At least not yet. We're going to conduct Zora's test but in a different way. She thought humans were the masters of their own destruction and rightfully so. She failed. But I have a feeling my way would be better."

The scaly creature grunted in a manner that suggested a 'why?'

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes and explained with frustration. "Suppose we go in there with weapons, incendiaries, and brute strength, what do you think would happen? No…" she said and stood up.

"We planted a seed when we found Zora Vi-Lar on that rock." She said as she looked out the window. "She was put down by a Kryptonian, the race that made us. Our makers. It served her right..." She placed a hand on the window as if she were touching and caressing Earth."Her reckless actions have made her a recluse."

The creature muttered a reluctant approval.

"So like I said: we watch."

* * *

The reason Kara always liked to train was quite simple. She wanted to be more than what she is. Outside the driveway, Kara looked down at a large rock sitting on the grass. Looking at her hands, she had just demonstrated a while ago that her super-strength was close to returning. Now she had to put it to the test.

Opening her eyes, she heard the rustling of footsteps behind her. It was Lucy, who was shaking her head and scoffing. "So now, you _are _trying to become a fitness model, I can't believe you, Linda. I mean-what, are you trying to actually be a Brazilian show-girl for Cancun Spring Break next year?" she yelled.

"What do you mean?" Kara wasn't sure why Lucy had such an attitude.

"I mean, you were in several incidents that would have killed you and you're not looking into everything that's happened? Besides, after everything that's happened so far, how can you go on?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy, slow down. What's the problem?" Kara had no idea why Lucy was yelling now. "I mean, I'm just trying to be active."

"We got bigger problems…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Luthor. I saw that it was he that orchestrated the release of that evil bitch weeks ago!" she yelled.

Kara was appalled and remained speechless. She finally spoke. "What?" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me or go to the police?"

Lucy pulled back her hair and tried to pull herself together. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but…" she nodded trying to get Kara to believe her. "It was that son of a bitch that kidnapped me. I didn't go to the police because, hey! Why bother? He won't get anything but a slap on the wrist. A slap on the wrist that just means signing some paperwork!"

"We can't let him get away with this…" A quiet Kara muttered.

"Unfortunately I can't think of any bright ideas. I have to think back on anything vital, which is unbearable. Every time I remember being held against my will, I don't feel as if I'm...me." Lucy looked down and sniffed. "I don't know how I can go on with my life knowing someone like Luthor is out there."

Kara put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He will be stopped."

"It just occurred to me. That object that the police found in my apartment."

Kara then remembered the object with Kryptonian writing found on the ground. She completely forgot all about it. "How'd you know about that?"

"I manage to persuade Jimmy Olsen at the planet to run me down the police reports and what they found. Some object that they found that had weird markings on it."

Kara looked flustered now. The writing on the object had been a reason she couldn't sleep after the Metropolis disaster. However, she recently focused on moving on, which she did. But now, she felt disconcerted. "I don't think..." Kara sighed. "It means anything, Lucy. And what difference does it make? That woman is dead!"

Lucy looked at her friend in disbelief. "What made you change? You were _always_ the one willing to investigate strange things, now you're just going to forget everything ever happened!?"

"I'm just trying to move on. It does no good dwelling on past events."

"I'm trying to get some damn closure, Linda. You have no idea what it's like being held against your will!"

"I'm just trying hard not to get caught up with that kind of stuff, Lucy! I got senior year to worry about. I cannot afford to think about conspiracy theories anymore. I'm trying to be a different person."

"You seem chipper today." said Lucy, changing the subject.

"I finally told Jim I liked him."

"What? So what did he say?"

Kara sighed. "He's unsure of whether or not he should be with me."

"I don't know if he's being stupid or trying to be smart..." Lucy said surprised.

"What now?"

"I mean, he probably knows you're out of his league so he feels you'd be happy with someone more...compatible." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in love with him and I will have him. He's the man of my life..." Kara said sternly.

"I envy you, Linda and I don't even know why..." Lucy shook her head and walked away. But turned back. "The question is: what are you really willing to do to get him, you want him as 'you' or as someone else?" she said before turning away and making her leave.

* * *

During his speech to the public, the President was a bit off in what he found out from General Lane. It had been the last straw. _'Luthor will not get away with this._' he thought as he spoke. It was time to initiate a plan he and Lane had thought of.

"All these attacks. I know the American People are thinking: 'why can't we bring back our superheroes? They were our Gods! Now we know better, these attacks are worse than ever!' and so on and so on. Which is why I'm on agreement with the administration and Congress to suggest extreme action must be taken. Full Spectral Dominance is what I'm initiating…"

One of the reporters from the Daily Planet holding a camera was taken aback. "What?" he whispered. Several members of the crowd murmured their confusion as well.

"Aside from a few technological advances already developed, in the event that we are at a point in which any attack domestic or foreign…" the president looked up in emphasis. "...is imminent, we must respond with deadly force."

The reporter from the Daily Planet let his assistant take over the camera. "Keep getting shots!" he whispered before taking out his smartphone.

"Our armed forces are ready, capable and willing to combat these potential unknown forces..."

Lois Lane seated at her chair was already bored with what she found out in her research. On the computer, she received a text from Jimmy Olsen, live at the Washington D.C. White House. According to him, her text read _'Remember the economy that was supposedly saved following the attack from 'God knows what?' It's about to fall down like a brick, Ms. Lane! There are going to be huge increases in spending. Spending to the military. General Lane just received 130 billion dollars to juice up the military!_"

"Way to sell out, dad…" a voice was heard behind Lois.

Turning her head over, Lois sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The stress was already getting to her. She nodded. "So you heard?" she asked despite knowing the answer.

"Dad always said he wanted to protect the country...never thought he would be that brash about it." Lucy sighed.

Lucy pulled up a chair and sat next to Lois, trying to choose her words carefully. "Lois, don't you think that dad should know about-"

"No!

"It could be a way of changing his mind. If he finds out you're 'you know', he could reconsider and stop all the military upgrading. It'll get too dangerous having powerful weapons!"

"Don't you think I know that?" says Lois.

Lucy stood up now completely frustrated. "I just don't know why you, Linda and almost everyone else want to forget everything happened! I'm merely suggesting that you could be the world's greatest hope!"

Lois got up and tried to calm Lucy. "We can't afford letting bad events change us for the worse. You need to stop worrying about this." Lois looked away and tried to go on a different approach. "Luthor will pay." she nodded. "He will. But there is no point feeling angry like this right now. It makes us reckless and weak. As for me, being the world's savior, even I'm not ready for something like that."

"Someone has to step up to the plate, Lois!"

"I'm not a hero! Besides who says...I'm the only super-powered person on this planet?" Lois smirked.

Lucy shook her head demanding an explanation. "What?"

* * *

Dressed in a tight sweater, Jim exited the restaurant feeling full. It was close to getting dark and he was just about to head on home to study when something in the alley caught his eye. Sounds that sounded like muffled shots occurred inside the building next to the vehicle. An unmarked van with no license plate was stationed in the alleyway. It was parked next to the police station. Anxiety and curiosity were immediately mixed into one. It was what Jim was feeling and slowly but carefully made his way to the scene. The van opened up revealing two men with black ski masks. Their black eyes from the holes in the mask gave off a heated gaze as they focused on Jim.

Terror rose behind Jim's spine. '_Way to go, Jim. You are out of your element now_…' "Umm…hi there?" Jim could not believe that his response was more of a question.

"I think you need to head on back in the opposite direction, big guy." One of them with a gruff voice replied.

He knew they weren't going to let him go that easily. Jim saw the silencer in the man's belt. Even then, Jim felt frozen on the spot. "Look, I uh…just wanted to know what you guys were doing is all. I mean, curiosity never killed anyone." He gave out a weak chuckle.

"Oh it does and you…" several guys from behind Jim started to advance on him. He felt like throwing up now. "...are a fat cat alright!"

Jim closed his eyes and felt that maybe today was the day his luck really did run out. But then again, there had to be a reason why he approached the men. '_Am I curious or am I just someone who's trying to stop bad people?_' he thought before closing his eyes and ready for whatever pain was about to be administered.

A scuffle had occurred and Jim opened his eyes to see a slender figure jump down from the roof and being as sleek as the figure was, this person was fast with kicks and punches. Jim only saw several forms of such fighting techniques in Martial Arts films, this woman was no exception. Despite it being dark, Jim somehow knew from the silver 'S' suit which he recognized, that she was the same girl that helped him weeks ago.

A scared Jim wanted to go away and let the woman do the work until something on the ground caught his eye. It was a silver object which looked vaguely familiar. Picking it up absentmindedly, he stood up and saw the young woman standing behind him. She had already incapacitated all the men.

He gasped from her closeness and fell down with a thud, hitting his head on the concrete ground. Jim winced in pain. He felt unconsciousness starting to make its way in.

In nauseating pain, Jim opened his eyes slightly as he saw the young woman knelt down to him. Her face was close to being seen in the small light shown from a lamp ahead. Jim closed his eyes and felt that the woman might want to damage him. '_She must want revenge for me taking down that other woman! She must have wanted that pleasure for herself. I took it away and now she's looking for payback_!' He closed his eyes.

The unexpected came. Jim felt soft, wet lips touch his and caressed them in a way that was mesmerizing and amazing. He heard commotion up ahead throughout the kiss and knew that it had been spectators. He felt the young woman get up from the ground and go away. Opening his eyes, his suspicion was correct as she was nowhere to be seen.

Rubbing his lips in confusion, Jim looked as several people ran toward him. Some of which were police officers.

"We saw the whole thing..." the officer said as he picked him up.

"Most of it." another man said holding a gun at the ready and looking around.

"We were about to head on down as soon as those guys..." the officer pointed to the knocked out men. "...were trying to get at you. But how did this happen?"

"I don't know." Jim shook his head. "I don't know." he looked at them with confusion.

"Fair enough..." the officer said as he caught Jim's confusion.

"Let's make a perimeter! Obviously the press is gonna want to see this..." he muttered.

Jim looked at his hands. The object had been taken. "That's going to be hard to forget." he rubbed his lips and looked frustrated.


	18. Midvale Crisis

**Midvale Crisis**

Going from computer in his office to underground lab was practically a routine now for Lex. Special projects peaked his interest to the point that he had to check progress every hour on the hour. Lex was a master in multitasking. Making his way to the underground lair beneath Luthorcorp, Lex thought of one thing before he set foot behind the main lab's doors, '_Hopefully jail won't be a problem…'_ Yes, the possibility of prison time for the kidnapping of Lucy Lane was a big concern and hopefully one that he would get out of.

Lex felt he had trampled far too much now. Entering the wide interior of the lab, Lex looked around and saw his scientists and staff doing what they were supposed to do: working. '_What I like seeing my people do best…'_ he thought. Emil, his top scientist stepped forward and immediately presented his findings to Lex, they both walked toward the end of the room.

"What's the subject's condition?" replied Lex.

"The woman Zora's vitals are completely unchanged. We already did an MRI and nothing appears out of the ordinary apart from the fragment still inside her lower spinal region. We did not touch it as you suggested and nevertheless, the woman continues to be in a vegetative state."

"So she's still unresponsive?" Lex inquired.

"Yes sir. Whoever stabbed her knew full well how the radioactive poison functioned."

"That's assuming. Let's just say the young man, which I'm also assuming that's who it was, was a very lucky one."

Lex entered another room where at the very end stood a six foot high transparent case where a woman laid strapped on a table. Cables and wires were attached to the box. Inside large robotic hands issued a laser scan to the woman's face and body, obviously for the purpose of studying Zora.

"So was I right in knowing that because of her DNA and biological clock that she is not from this timeframe?" Lex asked as he put his hand on the box.

Emil answered from behind him. "Yes. You were right, Mr. Luthor. We studied her neuron activity and based on how fast and slow her synapses process…"

An annoyed Lex rolled his eyes and waited patiently as he could to hear Emil make his point.

"Our new mind sensor technology led us to the unique discovery that her cells or her neurons if you will, carry vast information. In other words, the more amount of volume that the synapses give off, the more experiences and memory the woman has."

"Alright, so you're saying that her synapse level is in a way…" Lex struggled to search for the right sentence. "more extensive and the only way that could be so is if she had lived for so many years."

"Correct."

"But if her cellular and DNA structure suggest she's Kryptonian, then ha-" Lex chuckled as realization hit him. "It's plain and obvious all along. It _was_ time travel. She had been frozen in some sort of stasis but that wouldn't have meant the years stopped going by, her heart rate kept beating, her aging process stopped but the mind kept going on."

Emil nodded in agreement. "It explains for all the years skipped. Your theory was correct. Mr. Luthor. But sir, if she had found out that what you told her about Kara while she was working for us that it was all a big hunch then-"

"Yes, she would have killed me. But like I told her and like I tell you now…playing games makes me strong and smarter." Lex smirked. "Why we're talking about this woman is quite simple, she's still a threat." he stated while looking at Zora who was still frozen in spot.

"What about Kara?" Lex asked.

"She found the object sir." Emil nodded.

* * *

Two suited figures stood in the console section of the fortress. On a large crystallized boulder which served as a table lay a small object. It was the object that Kara found during the police theft.

"It's amazing how some low-level crooks gained the audacity to commit a robbery in a police station." Lois shook her head in disbelief while looking at the small object. "…now they're doing life in prison."

"What I don't understand is why a small town police station would have this, Lois." Kara wondered. "Lucy's apartment is on downtown Metropolis. The police station there should have had this object. Why was it in Midvale?" she frowned.

"This is getting even more confusing." Lois muttered.

"I'm willing to bet its Luthor and that woman Zora who were in league." Kara pointed out.

"Yeah again, you said this…Zora is your descendant? How does that work?" a skeptical Lois asked.

"I'm not sure. I was certain she was bluffing so she could get an advantage in killing me. But when I touched her, there was a moment when I caught some sort of familiarity or a feeling that nostalgia gives you. I think she may have been telling the truth. On Argo, my parents didn't tell me much about Zora. Maybe I _am_ her ancestor." She began to agree now.

"But arriving on Krypton then..." Lois was thinking now. "She had to have time traveled from the future to get to Krypton at that time before its destruction."

"It's logical." Kara frowned. '_It seems to make sense.'_ she thought.

"What happened to her body is what I'm most concerned about." Lois pointed out.

"If Luthor and Zora were in league, it's time to confront him. He may have her locked up somewhere." a determined Kara said. "Probably to study her, maybe find a way to exploit her somehow."

"I'd be careful. That guy had robots at his disposal each with a Kryptonite power source, Kara. I don't think you'd stand a chance by yourself. But I say if you do plan on seeing him, you have to do it on a new level of finesse."

"I'm still technically depowered. Until my powers return, any form of Kryptonite won't harm me."

"But I'm desperate to know what this thing says, Kara." Lois pointed at the metallic disk on the rock. "What does it say?"

"It's not a message or saying..." Kara frowned as she picked the object up and looked it over. "It's more of a quest. One I'm not sure I should do. The fact that this was placed in Lucy's apartment is unorthodox. It makes me wonder if it was indeed Zora who put it there."

"What is it?"

Kara sighed and looked down apparently reluctant to answer. "It's instructions detailing the formation of my suit."

"A suit?" Lois repeated unsure.

"The original red and blue version. There are pieces of the whole. Scattered all over the world. Apparently hidden separately to avoid suspicion."

"Why don't you want to go look for it?"

"I'm still not ready, Lois. Not until my powers have fully returned."

"Well, you still have to consider locating the pieces of the suit. I mean, I like the suit you're wearing now, Kara. But a capeless silver 'S' suit is just weird. No offense. You need to wear something people will remember you by."

Kara nodded. "Well anyway thanks for flying me here. I need the suit to recharge." Kara said. The truth is there was a lot on her mind. The fact that she had kissed Jim and took the object from him. '_He's going to be investigating this…_' she thought.

"I have to get back to the Planet. White's going to make this a field day for everyone. That's for sure." Lois muttered.

* * *

In the Daily Planet, Perry white faced his top reporters. As he looked at them in a serious manner, he held up a newspaper that read in big bold letters: MYSTERIOUS WOMAN SAVES POLICE STATION.

"Yes, people!" he nodded. "The Smallville Ledger has the scoop and we were blinded by this. How could we have not seen this happen?"

Several reporters wanted to open their mouths to answer when Perry White approached them. But he continued. "No matter! What we need to do is find out who this woman is. Is she a super-human or a person with a friendly custodian complex? I mean…" He looked at the newspaper in the front section. "It's not exactly the headline I would put."

"I want to know what her agenda is! Is she good? Is she planning something?" White ranted until he finally came up with another route. He snapped his fingers. "There was a witness. I want more info from him as well. If whatever he saw is still fresh in his brain, Metropolis should know about it too!"

People scribbled down whatever notes they took.

"Where the hell is my top reporter?" White searched around the line of people. "Lane!" he shouted.

"Right here, chief!" a voice replied behind him. Several reporters muttered their surprises. White did the same.

"Lane! Where in blazes have you been? Never mind. I need you to put your best abilities to the test and finding out what's going on here." White stated. "We need a story here, dammit!"

"Don't worry, chief. I'm already on it." Lois then went to work.

* * *

In the oval room of the White House, the president could not believe what he was reading. In an article from the Washington Post, it mentioned the existence of a superpowered woman saving a police station. Reading the article, the president didn't know what to make of it or quite what to think.

"So we got one of them here." The president finally said to his staff. "I'm guessing the JLA did indeed sent one of their own to guard us in case the world was in danger."

"A woman?" one of them asked in disbelief.

"Supposedly she would have to be powerful." The president said. "Why else would she be here?"

"What do you suggest we do, sir?"

"We need to know what she's all about. That's one thing. Was she responsible in preventing in some way or form the attacks we've had this year?" the president asked.

The staff remained silent about this.

"Going back to Luthor." He looked at General Lane, who looked back at the President a bit eagerly.

"Sir?" Lane waited.

"Sent your resources from the FBI and other agencies you're affiliated with to arrest the man."

"With pleasure, sir." Lane said and headed out of the room.

* * *

**Back at Luthorcorp**

"Sir…" an aide came up to Lex from his chair. "I just got status from the FBI information database and not only are you in it, they're actually coming to get you right now."

Lex hissed in frustration. He shook his head. "It's time for someone to take the turn to be the hero then."

Emil came up to him in confusion. "Mr. Luthor? What do you mean?"

"Send in a distraction to Midvale. It's a 'nobody town' anyway." Lex stated to Emil before he went to his other aide and whispered something in his ear. As the aide listened, the man's eyes turned wide with surprise.

As he finished, Luthor walked in a brisk pace back to his office.

As soon as Lex got in his office, he stopped walking and placed his hands in his pockets. "Long time…" he stated.

A woman with blond hair and in a silver spandex suit turned away from the window. Even though the sun shone brightly from outside, the woman stood with a shadow concealing her face.

"Wish I could say the same." the woman said.

"All this time? You couldn't have sent an email, a text, a phone call to contact me?" Lex smirked as he began to walk.

"I'd stop walking if I were you, Lex."

"Why is that?"

"You come any closer to me and I'll put you down…"

"I take it you really don't like me. That's why you haven't called."

The woman in the shadows said nothing.

"You know between you and me, I never believed you left with all the others." Lex gave a mischievous smile.

The woman stepped forward revealing Kara Zor-El, in a natural strut she stepped forward.

"Nice suit, by the way. Very daring." Lex added.

Rolling her eyes, Kara stopped walking. "We can play as many games as you want. But you don't have a lot of time here. Where's Zora Vi-Lar?"

"Should I know who or what that is?" Lex said with a false calmness.

"She's that woman who caused two major disasters and whom you were in league with. That makes you an accessory!" Kara yelled.

"You know... unless you work for the Metropolis Police Department, you have no right to go on making such potentially false claims."

"Where is she?" Kara repeated.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Lucy Lane was held captive here. You told that woman to kidnap her and bring her here so she could be experimented on like a lab rat!"

"Nothing I did mattered at the time..." Lex crossed his arms to his back. "That woman Zora was it? She had me forcing me to do her very bidding. _I_ was the one held captive. All I could do was surrender my will and let her do exactly what she wanted. Why I didn't go to the police?" Lex sighed. "I don't trust them."

"You haven't changed in spite of everything that's happened to both of us.." A disbelieving Kara whispered in disgust and shook her head. "You're going to pay for what you've done!" she seethed. "You should have changed after everything that's happened!"

"What exactly is that? You mean the reboot of this planet?" Lex chuckled and shrugged before he continued. "You being a dictator in the other world? This office used to be yours. It's not anymore isn't it?" Lex chastised.

"I'm not the Kara you knew!" Kara yelled. "That was another version that had been corrupted! Just like you..." Kara said and went on. "I knew you were transported here from that universe! I let you be because I thought you were going to be a force for good now. I'm starting to believe I was wrong."

"I'm not an evil man, Kara..." Lex tried to reassure her. "I'm just trying to be a leader. I mean when you think of it from a certain point of view, we're all pawns waiting to be strategically moved. The quest for peace belongs to the one who holds most of the power. I see myself as such an individual. I want to find peace, Kara. But sometimes peace comes with sacrifices. Just like in five minutes time for instance..."

"What did you do?" An upset Kara asked.

* * *

Midvale was a major suburb outside the city of Metropolis. It rivaled the town of Smallville due to cultural and rural differences that had been going on for quite a while. The citizens of Midvale pleasant as they are nevertheless treated everyone equal. Several stores were family operated and functioned routinely well.

It was a plain, ordinary town filled with people striving to make ends meet. As people passed by on the street minding to their business, none of them suspected something drastic happening to the simple town. It took them awhile. Lately the town's economy had dropped. Jim knew all about the financial troubles. A major reason was that the government was making too many increases in military adjustment. "_I guess the U.S. got greedy._" he thought.

An anxious Jim had come to the town so that people in Smallville would stop asking him questions about what happened that night. He was tired of answering questions and instead tried to find his own. Going to the Midvale Center Library, he had picked out as many books that he was able to check out. He then went to his hotel room. With his laptop plugged in and stationed on a hard wood table, he was ready to work.

On the right side of the table lay Jim's laptop. '_I need this to find out what the heck is going on..._' he thought as he got to a certain page. Hacking into Luthorcorp was not a safe bet but he managed to type on his computer like there was no tomorrow. He had tried to find commands and protocols three days after the night in which the woman had saved him. '_She also kissed me.'_ he frowned. As a program was waiting to load, Jim took the chance to pop up another screen.

It was a series weird symbols scribbled on a piece of paper that he himself wrote down with Kara on that other disastrous day.

"They look more like coordinates..." he frowned. "Like a map..."

He typed in a few more keys and a map of the Atlantic Portion on the East coast of the United States was shown.

The juxtaposition was uncanny between the symbols and the spots on the atlantic region. "Near Brazil? What's there?" he asked eagerly.

Suddenly the Luthorcorp page popped open and what Jim saw on the page made his heart stop.

"Holy crap!"

After reading it, he headed out the room.

At a research facility secluded from the businesses in town, a fellow worker frowned as he saw something on his radar. Putting his comic book down, the man looked at the monitor with a frown. There were multiple bleeps heading toward the town of Midvale like a swarm of bees.

"Sir!" the technician spoke up to his superior standing ahead.

"What is it?" as he looked at the monitor. Immediately he began to show a face of concern and confusion.

"Well they ain't birds and they're too big to be planes and considering the world we live in. Unexpected attack is what I'm thinking."

"I'm gonna have to call the necessary boys…" the man's superior muttered and took out his cell phone.

In the department of defense, General Lane was waiting for the local and federal authorities to call to confirm that they apprehended Luthor.

A gruff looking assistant named Hank walked up to Lane. "General?"

"Have they captured him?"

"No, sir we may have a bit of a problem in a small town outside Metropolis."

"What are you talking about?" General Lane was started to get agitated now. He was then led away from the phone and shown to another area of the room.

A holographic display was shown on a table. Several lights shown indicated an unknown swarm was heading towards the town. There were hundreds.

"Oh my God..." Lane muttered and hurriedly went to another corner of the room. He picked up the phone and as he waited for someone to pick up, he wasted no time in telling the person at the other end what was up.

"You better send in the National Guard, all local authorities and the Army to Midvale, Kansas, right the hell now!" he said in a panicked voice.

* * *

As Jim got outside the hotel, Jim joined the rest of the people and looked up at the sky in horror. What looked to be like swarms of mechanical robots made their way to the town.

"Oh no..." Jim as well as everyone else in the vicinity started to run.

The screaming and the explosions didn't take long for Jim to realize that a full blown invasion from who knows what was happening at this very moment. Passing by town store after town store, Jim tried to run as fast as he could.

Unfortunately a giant robot landed in front of him causing him to fall. Struggling to get up as fast he could, Jim was amazed that the robot was just standing there.

"Why isn't it attacking?" Jim asked.

In the meantime, Jim saw ahead that the town store was immediately obliterated. Immediately someone pulled him away from the robot in front of him. Jim turned around and saw that it was Lucy Lane.

"You want it to decide what is the best way for it to kill you? Come on!" An exasperated Lucy grabbed his hand and ran with her.

Everything imaginable seemed to go up in flames in an instant. Cars blew up due to laser blasts as well as convenience stores. Lucy and Jim tried to desperately avoid shrapnel or any other debris.

"I can't believe we're having another of these type of attacks!" Jim said as he ran.

"I ain't surprised…" Lucy muttered.

"Those are Luthor's robots!" he said as he took another look behind him.

Lucy and Jim eventually made their way behind a destroyed car, hiding from the robots who are constantly blowing things up. "Are you sure?"

"I saw them before. That other day on Highway 52."

"That was also the week Lois rescued me." Lucy looked deep in thought.

"Oh man…where's that woman? The one who's always at the right place at the right time?" Jim asked desperately as he looked around.

"Superwoman?" Lucy smiled and took out her phone and texted away.

"You know her too?" Jim asked confused. She thought she meant the woman who saved him that night.

"Let's just say we know each other so well we're like sisters…" she said and finally stopped the text.

The car they were hiding from behind was now flipped over and tossed away. The robot looked menacingly at both Lucy and Jim. Both were crawling away from the mechanical being. They brace themselves for whatever happened. They gasped when they saw a fist go through the robot's chest. It fell down with a large thud. In its place, Jim and Lucy saw a woman wearing a white cape which served as a suit and hood over her red and blue colored suit.

"Go!" the woman yelled to them.

Lucy and Jim did so.

* * *

Kara wanted so much to hurt Lex right now. But she couldn't bring herself to his level. Instead she demanded an explanation as to why he initiated his mechanical army.

Lex continued to talk. "I mean it's not really that different than what the government has often done to stop war or to make war. You want peace? you need to prepare for war."

"You call them back now!" Kara croaked. The sadness and anger she was feeling was too overwhelming.

"Don't you see that's how this works?" Lex told her as if he would a small child. "The president doesn't know squat how to run this country that other nations themselves are seeing us as a joke!" he screamed at the last part.

Kara began to issue a tear.

Lex held up a hand to calm her down. "I programmed the machines so that they do not harm civilians. They'll cause some damage but that would be fixable."

"That still makes you a monster in my book."

"Well…" Lex scoffed. "I will be a true leader to his nation no matter what. There is no 'good' way to be a leader. There never was! For the longest time, I have vowed to make humans better than they ever were. This Zora woman made me see that more clearly. She saw us as weak…" Lex looked at her desperately.

Kara could only keep up an angry expression.

"Now 'we' will be the strongest beings in this galaxy! We will no longer be depending on superpowered individuals to fight our battles."

"You're talking about the serum? Aren't you?" Kara nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I know all about that. It's not exactly legal. Is it?" she looked away from Lex and became disappointed once more. "So you want to be God…"

"Well I didn't even come close to being so." said Lex. "My serums are gone. But it turned out that Kandorian woman was doing the same thing to her own cronies. She developed a cache in which she stored large portions of a serum similar to mine but much more potent. Guess she too wanted to play God."

"I'm guessing she got the 'apple?" Kara said bitterly.

Lex chuckled and understood. "Your analogy is apt but flawed Kara Zor-El. She wasn't my Eve to my Adam. She didn't get kicked out of paradise. She was put _here_." He smiled.

Kara frowned."So she's here?"

"Do you want to see your great-great-great granddaughter?"

A wave of reluctance seem to spread within Kara. "No…I'm going to do what I do best."

"Save the world I take it?"

"Stop people like you." she nodded and went out the window.


	19. Declarations

**Declarations**

Rolling his eyes, Lex walked to the opened window. Stopping he looked down far below where as was expected, saw no trace of Kara. Moving away from the window, Lex had turned to see Emil standing at the office entrance. Lex was annoyed now and waited for what the scientist had to say. Emil cleared his throat to begin.

"Sir? I take it the Midvale crisis was initiated as a diversionary tactic?" Emil had asked and clearly by his tone, he already knew that the answer was yes.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for." Lex muttered and shook his head. He walked over to his desk and saw his computer which he opened up. "I don't have time to go to jail, Emil. I need you to understand because clearly she hasn't-" Lex pointed at the opened window.

"...that this world is on the verge of annihilation. Every other country runs on the basis of _this_ country. Like the serum I had made before it all got destroyed, my plans to start anew involve some pretty questionable methods, I'll admit. Rebuilding this country needs a plan for it to grow. It's a simple formula. A step-by-step process. Each action starts a reaction and that reaction becomes a reaction and so on and so forth."

Emil continued to listen.

"First, assuming that Kara is curious about that object that she found in that place, she's going to want to find out where the item of interest is. I had this metallic disk…" Lex said as he sat down. "found during Superman's overly dramatic speech and Zora being Zora…placed it in Lucy Lane's apartment. After observing Kara right now, Zora was right, she's heading toward an unusual direction so far." Lex frowned and became pensive.

"Something tells me I didn't want to know." Emil stated and looked away a bit perturbed.

"This bothers you, Emil?" Lex raised his brows and scoffed. "I'm not surprised. As smart and efficient as you are, you wish you would rather go aide Superman than aide me. I'm sure your skills would be better utilized serving him."

"I _do_ believe you can make the world a better place but doing all this, what you're trying to do. It's a bit alarming. Forgive me if I don't share your unique perspective."

"Don't you dare-" Lex stood up now. "Talk to me like we're mere acquaintances!" he pointed out.

Emil looked ashamed and apologized. "So sorry sir."

Lex then lowered his voice and started to wonder about something. "Do you harbor concern over Supergirl?"

"She's not Superg-"

"I said do you have some concern over her!?"

Emil thought he may have said too much on his mind and decided to cease. '_After all he'll find out sooner or later...'_ he thought and decided to go on a similar direction. "She's just a young woman. Did you ever wonder whether she's the one capable of making the world a better place and not you?"

"You got balls, Emil." Lex said after a while and chuckled. "Kara Zor-El is confused because of all these random attacks happening and this object that she found. She's naïve in other words. I need to turn her into what she used to be." He grinned.

"That's also why I came to see you, sir…" Emil said a bit worried. "According to you, Zora has been doused with the serum while in a fight with Lois Lane. Up until now, she only used the abilities based on the serum. But if Kara whether or not she had been affected by gold kryptonite or overexposure of the blue kryptonite-"

"Dammit, Emil! Spit it out!" an impatient Lex yelled out.

"Zora's kryptonian powers are about to return."

Lex frowned and looked rather disturbed by the news.

"In as little as 17 hours…"

* * *

The ongoing destruction in Midvale was a devastating one. Tall mechanical robots continued to shoot nonstop. Luckily, their numbers fell as a strange woman came right out of the sky. Jim saw that she was not the woman who he had seen twice. '_She's someone else!_" he thought. Although he had heard that there had been a suited woman making an appearance on the day of the Main Street disaster. He didn't believe it until now.

"Who's she?" Jim asked.

"She said we had to go. Now come on!" Lucy only said and grabbed his hand.

Dodging robot and object exploding was like an obstacle course from hell. At least that was how Jim thought of it.

After being told to run but with no other place to hide, Jim saw a huge hole made on the ground. It had led to the sewers.

"Let's go down there!" Jim said as he ran.

"Where!"

Jim pointed toward the ground.

"You're kidding!" Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"Unless you want to stay around these explosions!" Jim yelled through the noise.

As they proceeded to dive in, Jim and Lucy's backs were turned and so they didn't see another woman arriving on the scene. Lucy sighed and agreed going in albeit reluctant. Going down below, Jim and Lucy had landed on a half-inch puddle of water running from the opposite end of the tunnel.

Remembering his encounter with the thieves in the alley, Jim felt he was rather too curious these days. It was what was getting him into big trouble. Hearing rumbling from above, Jim and Lucy were startled.

"What do you think is happening?" Lucy asked as she looked up.

"I'm not sure. But I doubt everything is going to be alright what with the way things are going." Jim said.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "These attacks are getting worse."

"Yeah but hey! Who was that woman?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The woman with the blue and red suit? I've never seen her before."

"She's Superwoman." Lucy frowned. "I thought you said you saw her before."

"That wasn't her. It was somebody else that saved my life that night."

"Somebody else?" Lucy asked.

"It was a woman wearing a really tight gray spandex suit." Jim said and frowned.

Jim leaned back against the sewer wall trying to understand.

"So she's Superwoman?" he said to Lucy while pointing above.

"That's the name she chose."

"The other one that saved me was wearing a shiny suit with that 'S' printed on it." Jim repeated. Apparently wanting to be believed.

"If you say so."

Nevertheless, Lucy looked surprised. '_So Lois was right. There's another one!_' she thought. She rubbed her arm as she continued to think about what to do with Jim, if in fact, she should tell him about her sister being a superhero. She looked away from Jim hoping she wouldn't seem as if she knew something.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked worried.

"I got cut during all that." Lucy waved her uninjured arm upwards in emphasis.

"Let me take a look at it." he walked toward her.

"Why?"

"Because luckily I have a first aid kit in my backpack." he replied taking off his backpack. "I also know how to mend cuts and small injuries. My dad taught me."

Lucy looked surprised and raised her sleeve. "Why did you come to Midvale with a first aid kit?"

"I try to be prepared." Jim replied and took some ointmint out of the small box.

"You don't look the type..." Lucy muttered as she winced as Jim dabbed a smear of alcohol onto the wound.

"I know. I'm glad about it actually. Apparently I attract a lot of attention despite my certain status at school. People see me as popular for what happened to me at the police alley way that night."

"People see you in a positive light now in your school so what do you mean?"

Jim took out a band-aid and placed it carefully on Lucy's shoulder. "Often at times, people see me as an enigma. They don't know what to make of me or what to think. They see me as easy to handle. I don't want to be. There was a time when I wanted to be stronger, taller and confident. But I can never be. So I've accepted my fate as a geek."

"So you surrendered." Lucy said matter of factly.

"I'm glad you understand I should be this way. Linda on the other hand..."

"What about her?"

"According to her, she likes me. Likes me a lot. When she told me about her feelings, I was very, very surprised. The fact that a beautiful girl like Linda has the hots for me. I mean if it was any other person he would be the happiest guy on the face of the Earth, right? But I don't know..." Jim shook his head a bit upset. "Linda has the potential to be anyone she wants. She's smart. She's beautiful, very beautiful. And she just wants to spend her life with an average guy?" Jim shook his head disbelieving.

"You don't love her. You like her...but you don't like her in that way..." Lucy understood.

"Yeah..." he sighed and finally finished patching up Lucy's wound. "But no, I do love her. I love her so much that I want her to be with someone else. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"It's confusing." Lucy said. "Linda's stubborn. Once she makes up her mind about something, she won't stop. You, on the other hand should stop being modest and try to be happy that Linda likes you."

"I don't know what I can do to make her happy! That's my problem. Whenever I hang around her, I have to work extremely hard so that she doesn't think of me as a freak. I don't want to lose her as a friend either." Jim sighed. "If only I can make her understand..." he said.

"But taking Linda's side for a moment. She loves you and at the same time I don't want Linda getting hurt. If she says she wants to be with you, just give her a chance and see how the relationship turns out."

* * *

A few minutes ago, Kara had landed in the town of Midvale where the action was still happening. It was indeed intense. She already managed to take down several machines with the help of her power suit. With Kara's suit lighting up whenever she performed an amazing feat, the citizens of Midvale had more than a chance now. Midvale was something of great importance to her and she was going to defend it with everything she had. She also had to be careful not to draw any attention. But eventually she realized that she didn't have to.

It was a good thing that the people didn't take notice of her. The last thing Kara wanted was more questions to come up from the Daily Planet. At the other end of the street, she had noticed that Lois was on the defensive herself, taking down several monstrous machines down. _'People are already starting to ask questions about her...I wonder how I would turn out. Surprisingly Lois isn't seen as friend or enemy. She was labeled mysterious and vague when it came to recent sightings..._' she thought.

Kara blasted off a chunk of the robot's chest with her bare fist. Sparks erupted from within and wires that could pass off for entrails were exposed. She was angry. It was simple as that. Kara knew she was mad for what Luthor had conspired. She had to take out her frustration in the best way she knew how.

For a split second, she thought she recognized a few people who had went down a sewer to take shelter. '_Was that Jim?'_ she thought. As soon as she was done with the robots, Kara was going to find out who the two individuals down in the sewers were.

* * *

In the dark and damp sewer tunnel, Jim leaned on the wall while Lucy leaned on the opposite.

"So what were you doing here?" Jim asked. "You like came out of nowhere."

"I came to Midvale to vent. Going from town to town seems to be like an outlet for me. I'm trying to find the better environment for me to cope with everything that's happened. Being weak and doing nothing to defend yourself from people who have very, very deluded agendas." Lucy then wiped a tear coming from her eyes. Not going on any further, Lucy broke down and cried.

He knew better than to ask what she was referring to. But he could tell that everything that has happened with the attacks and with the government, Lucy like Jim was having her ways of trying to adapt, to cope as she had said. Jim came to her side and both of them eventually sat down on a piece of concrete. They embraced one another.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by Kara. With her X-Ray vision care of her suit, Kara saw that Jim and Lucy were indeed down in the sewers. '_They're hugging one another. Jim and Lucy are they...? It can't be...I'm sure they're not.' _she thought frantically. Kara couldn't help but feel jealous that Lucy and Jim were together down in the sewer. _'It's the moment. It's why they're hugging_.' she assured herself. Kara didn't understand and so she felt confused. Anger and disappointment had filled her at a high volume and with sheer ferocity proceeded to take down the threats around them.

Kara took one robot in particular and took it down by the base of its neck. She hit the robot in its face with all her strength that her suit could offer. Punching it again and again, chunks of metal burst out and wires were shown, leaving it a completed mess.

"AAAARRRGH!" Kara angrily yelled and let out a massive punch that completely disintegrated the robot's face entirely.

In a kneeling position beside the destroyed robot, Kara breathed in and out. Apparently her anger had gotten the better of her. Calming herself down and trying to get her adrenaline back to an appropriate level, Kara tried to ignore all the hatred she had for Lex Luthor. Jim on the other hand, she had to consider the possibility that he may have feelings for Lucy.

Everything was quiet now. Everything was still and apart from smoke hissing out of cars and stores, everything seemed lifeless now in Midvale. Kara couldn't suppress her sadness as she looked around the area. The place was in a depressive state. The people were huddled together tending to their injuries they had sustained.

Kara could not stifle a tear. She let one out and closing her eyes, several more tears came down. Her daze was broken when she felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Looking behind her, it was Lois.

"I know…" she nodded signaling she knew what Kara was feeling.

* * *

As soon as the attack in Midvale took place, Congress activated the initiative based on the President's speech given earlier in the month. News reporters, the joint chiefs, the secretaries of defense, state, treasury and health as well as countless cabinet members were in the oval room in the white house. The president along with General Samuel Lane came in the room and everyone standing looked at the President with a serious look. The people seated stood wearing the same expression.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" the president said as he made his way to his desk. "I hold in my hand the bill that has been made and all it needs is the commander in chief to sign it for it to be activated at once."

Seated, the president took out a pen and took a deep breath.

The bill was about to be passed. All the president needed to do was write his own name on the document spread out in front of him.

"As soon as I write this, that means that this bill or law rather, will make it clear that any other attack in this country, domestic or foreign will strike back using surveillance drones, wireless tapping into phones and computer use, and officers placed in any and every area. The reason being…" he looked carefully at the camera in the room.

"to protect this great and glorious country."

The president then signed the document.

* * *

Kara and Lois were on the roof of a store away from the public eye. Looking down below at the scene, Kara saw hordes of ambulances and police cars stationed everywhere in the street. The people were being tended to with the best care possible. One person Kara was most concerned about was Jim. Along with Lucy, they were both transported to an ambulance. Seeing them go away together made Kara feel morose.

"It's strange that the machines didn't harm practically anybody." Lois muttered.

"That was because Lex programmed them not to attack any people." Kara said mechanically.

"What?" Lois turned toward Kara in shock.

Kara snapped back and blinked. She nodded. "I saw him earlier today and he told me what he has planned."

"Oh God! We need to go to-" Lois was about to suggest something when Kara stood up and interrupted her.

"It's already done. He's been arrested." she said indifferently.

"He is?"

"I can hear him being taken away." Kara said. "I hear everything..." she wondered off as the ambulance carrying Lucy and Jim drove away.

Lois frowned in confusion before accepting her word. "Oh. Kara, are you sure you're alright?"

Kara disappointed beyond all recognition managed to answer. "Every time I do a right thing, something difficult and unpredictable happens."

"That's how this world is. You can't have one side be everlasting, a new element has to come along to make the road go on."

"Nice philosophy, I think." Kara smiled.

"So what now?"

"I'm going home." Kara replied.

"Alright, I'm going to have to change out of my suit. Lois Lane has to get the story while it's still fresh." she said and took her hood off.

Kara merely nodded and continued looking back at the direction where the ambulance went. The one that had Jim in it. She could not help but feel a bit of determination grow inside her. Anger and jealousy were replaced by sheer will. Kara knew that. As soon as she was alone on the roof, Kara in a quiet whisper said.

"I will have you, Jim. You're mine and no one is taking you from me." she declared.

* * *

Lex and Emil ran to the underground lab like their lives depended on it. '_That's why our lives probably depend indeed on my actions right now._..' Lex thought. Bursting the door open, Lex looked at the woman in the tank. "So we have seventeen hours?" he asked apparently very concerned.

"Yes, sir. There's no way to halt it. Her cells and metabolic rate are increasing." Emil answered.

Lex rubbed his bald head looking worried. "So there's no way to keep her like this?"

"Not for long..." Emil shook his head.

"Once she wakes up, we're going to go from bad to worse..." Lex muttered.

"It already is!"

Lex turned around and looked at the owner of the voice. It was General Lane along with a few hulking officers by his side.

"Nice operation you got going on here, Luthor..." a sarcastic Lane replied as he looked around the lab before looking back at Lex. "Did you really believe I would forget you kidnapping my daughter?" he asked carefully. "We also know you pulled off an attack on a defenseless town as a distraction, you wretched monster!"

Lex looked beyond agitated. "Unless you pulled off a miracle and got a warrant for my arrest, I see no reason for any of you and your comrades to arrest me."

Lane pulled out a slip of paper from the pocket of his army suit. He waved it around for him to see. "Thanks to the new bill passed, the one you don't know about yet..." Lane said as he watched Lex getting handcuffed. "We hacked into the Luthorcorp network. A lot of sin to go around there, alright."

"I can't believe you..." he shook his head. "Is this really what the country has turned into? A gigantic big brother!?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Luthor. You're not in the government. With good reason of course. But if anything, what you've done is exactly why the President came up with this. So thank you, Lex, this country is now better!" Lane growled in Lex's face.

Lex could only look on in anger and disappointment.

An officer came to Lane's side and talked directly to Lex.

"Lex Luthor, you're under arrest for crimes against humanity, extortion, and kidnapping with intent to harm. Take him away." he motioned to his officers. The officer than proceeded to issue Lex's Miranda rights.

Emil, the scientists and the rest of the staff looked on helplessly as they saw their leader, their boss, their role model being led away.

* * *

Inside an average-sized freighter located on the dark side of the Earth's moon, everything in every corridor and orifice in the ship was empty. Especially the cockpit. Everything had shut down recently. Power had been saved and thus, not utilized yet. Nobody wandered around the main areas of the ship. The ship nevertheless was put in a stationary orbit.

Despite the ominous atmosphere of the empty ship, down below near the main cargo of the ship was a certain corridor in which the wall sheltered five individuals in cryogenic stasis. The wall cased in five separate pods. By the transparent glass and the air keeping them docile, not one of them moved nor did they shift.

A woman with red hair inside was completely asleep but nevertheless a small screen was shown from inside the pod. The screen showed several people in protest outside a certain white house. People with strange signs indicating that something was not right. Despite the woman's inability to properly see the screen, she nevertheless had smiled throughout her stasis.

Suddenly the screen stopped and the woman with her shut eyes, wore a disturbed expression.

A strange feminine voice then bellowed from the glass. "Do you think I'm finished with this world?"

The woman did nothing and showed no sign of whether she listened properly.

"Do you think _I'm_ finished?"

The woman in the tank did nothing.

"Sleep all you want, worldkiller. You and I are both in similar states which is why I'm talking to you right now…" the voice in a gentle snarl replied.

The red-haired woman's eyes a made an arch signaling confusion. She began to fidget in her sleep. The other woman's voice continued on.

"You cannot stop me. For I will come back to take this world from these humans, from Kara Zor-El and above all else, from you!"

The red haired woman began to breathe heavily in her stasis now.

"I will come back stronger. More powerful than you or Kara Zor-El. As soon as I do, be prepared! You won't be much of a threat to these humans. I will be. You on the other hand, our own creations, will soon realize who your God really is." " the woman let out a sinister laugh.

The red haired woman's eyes snapped open and turned bright red with anger.


	20. What's Deserved is Never Given

**What's Deserved is Never Given  
**

On top of a roof, Kara felt she couldn't function now. Many things were bothering her. The world was changing. For the worse. Things were not getting any easier. But the one thing that mattered most to her may soon be taken. After declaring her love for Jim, a deflated Kara began to get stressed once again.

"How am I supposed to have a normal life when the things I want don't want _me_?" she said out loud.

It was all about Kara's feelings right now. Each one: anger, jealousy, and disappointment and anything similar to that all rolled up into one big bundle. '_This is why I haven't gotten my powers. Not because of Kryptonite or magic…but because I'm still too naïve_.' She thought. Kara had learned long ago that even emotions can obstruct common sense and logic. Now she wondered if it was true. She was going to have to train harder from here on in.

Using her suit's powers, Kara concentrated with all her might to hear what was going on inside the back of the ambulance. She knew Jim and Lucy were inside. Something told Kara that she had to eavesdrop. Even with the ambulance going out of sight and to the point where it almost went out of town, Kara listened with intense concentration.

"_You okay? You look a little worse than I do_." Lucy's voice said.

"_I'm just out of shape is all_." Jim said. _"I should be asking 'you' how you were_."

"_Well, whatever you did with your 'first class EMT training', I seem to have sustain only little damage._" Lucy had chuckled and then said "_Thanks._"

"_Another skill I acquired that served well so far. The power of healing._" Jim chuckled as well.

There was then a long pause. Kara focused her hearing at this point.

"_I wish all this terror would stop_." Lucy had said.

"_It will..._" Jim said tenderly.

"_How do you know_? _Even you said this country is getting worse._"

"_I realized something. __We got help from up above_."

Kara stopped listening as soon as the bus was out of reach. She stepped away from the ledge and began to think out loud.

"He can't have feelings for Lucy. He just can't. He knows I like him." Kara sighed and closed her eyes as if in anguish. "I'm confused." she said as she put her hands to her hair and wanted to rip it out. Kara didn't want Jim to end up with Lucy. Not after what she and Jim had been through in the past. She got out of the roof and headed down the stairs where she entered a random bathroom and an empty one at that.

Washing her face with cold water, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to think again clearly. Jim had said to her that he would think about having a relationship with Kara. It did not necessarily mean that they were already boyfriend and girlfriend. Although right now, she tried to become a strong individual so that she can be a true savior like her cousin.

But before she did that, there was one thing she had to do. If she was going to make Jim hers, she was going to let him in. '_It's time to tell him my secret_…'Discarding her costume, a casual-looking Kara made her way to the overcrowded hospital and made her way to the receptionist table. Placing her hands on the table and looking at the man who finally put the phone and saw her properly.

"H-H-How can I help you?" he stuttered as he seemed to marvel at Kara's appearance.

"I'm here to see Jim Malverne." she said worried and desperately.

"Friend, family or relative?"

"Friend…" she bit out the word. '_I want him to be more than just friend._'

"Wait one second…" the man looked at his clipboard apparently trying to find Jim's name on the sheet.

Kara rolled her eyes at the receptionist's apparent lack of communication. Instead she focused her frustration on the camera that was looking at her. It gave her a bad feeling.

"Second floor, down the hall to the left." the aide finally replied.

Sprinting to the elevator, she hopped in and once it elevated and arrived to the appropriate floor, Kara got out by practically prying the doors open with her hands, even though they were already going to automatically.

She didn't know how she was going to approach Jim about her origin, all she knew was that it was going to keep Jim from thinking she ever was a mystery. She knew Jim often tried to figure her out at times. Now he was going to get a reason. It was an assumption. But telling Jim her secret and hoping he'll take it and accept it was a worthy assumption.

Before she got to Jim's room, she heard a voice behind her.

"Linda!"

Kara saw that it was Lucy coming to her from the other end of the corridor and immediately she went miserable. Kara tried to be nice however. '_After all she is my friend but I'm more worried about Jim._'

"Lucy…hey, what are you doing here?" she said almost indifferently.

"Had a few minor injuries. Nothing too serious. You wouldn't believe what happened in Midvale." She shook her head in disbelief.

Kara nodded and motioned for her not to explain. "I did hear what happened."

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked.

"I've been busy is all..." Kara said without looking at Lucy straight in the face.

A worried Lucy then placed her hands on her hips. "Ever heard of an empire, Kara?" she then turned red in the eyes. Kara didn't seem to catch on but she knew the answer.

"Of course, I do." Kara frowned.

Lucy trying to hold back tears explained. "How would you like it if you found out two minutes ago that this very country is now a ruling one? A country that no longer cares what the people think? All because of Lex Luthor and this alien bitch that got a little power hungry? All because of the heroes being non-existent and we are left alone?"

"Oh my stars!" Kara whispered in shock. "You're saying that the president-?" she was then cut off.

"He's now in charge of the world. Democracy just went out the window. I wouldn't be surprised if rebellions were to arise." she scoffed.

"But how exactly can he do this in such a short amount of time, Lucy? You need the people to vote for such a drastic action to happen."

"It's not that simple. Apparently once a few attacks of this magnitude happens, the government goes on their own accord and we already had three incidents so far. It was the last straw. Tomorrow, guards will be posted in every major building, facility and factory around the world."

"I can't believe this..." Kara ran a hand to her hair.

"That's not all. Luthor has been arrested and when I saw it on TV, I was the happiest girl on the face of the Earth all over again but I became miserable once more..." Lucy added the last part sardonically. "when I heard that the government and even the military has seized all his subsidiaries and his assets. Assets like the ones that attacked Midvale." she said with disdain. "So now they're using his robots as weapons."

"I take it because the government has issued this initiative to spy on people and even other major countries, that means.." Kara looked around the hospital and saw loads of people in stretchers calling out for help. Some were crying in pain.

"Yeah..." Lucy added and Kara looked shocked. "What Health Care?" she shook her head.

Kara was speechless. The very world that had took her in was now an imperial one. Kara felt that if Krypton was under Zod's rule, actions similar to Earth would have been implemented.

"Here..." Lucy grabbed Kara's hand and guided her to the end of the hall where a small television was positioned at the upper right-hand corner wall. On the screen the President's face was seen giving his statement. A bar on the bottom read in bold letters: _ACT MAKES SURVEILLANCE AND COUNTER ATTACKING PO__TENTIAL THREATS LEGAL._

The president explained. "Basically Global Safety would be further at risk if the country started falling apart. This year we had attacks, foreign and domestic that damaged the heart of this great nation. I know the league would see to it that we take every action to defend ourselves. This is the only way. We shoot first and ask no questions." he said the last bit with a firm facial expression.

Kara looked away in disgust and looked at Lucy worried.

"This world is going to tear itself apart." Kara muttered.

"It already did. I'm gonna go home and tell my father and Lois what the hell is really going on. Because I refuse to believe this!" she waved a hand toward the screen. "And because they always tell me the truth!" she said to Kara and marched away.

Kara didn't know how to take the last part that Lucy bit out. It made her more anxious as far as revealing her secret to someone goes. She was already considering of sharing her secret with Jim. Sighing, Kara made her way to Jim's room with no hesitation.

She saw him sitting upright on a small bed only use for check-ups. He still looked banged up, A cut was revealed on his forehead.

"Jim!"

"Linda."

She came over to him and gave him her usual big hug. Jim patted her on her back as she squeezed. "It's OK. I'm OK...Linda. Besides you gave so many hugs to last a lifetime."

"I was so worried about you." she said as she let go.

"Well, believe me the concept of 'worried' may go on for a while. Things have to get worse before they get better." he muttered.

"You should have told me you were going to Midvale, Jim."

"And risk putting you in danger as I was?" Jim shook his head. "It was good you weren't there."

Kara looked a bit disappointed at Jim's response that she turned away.

"Seriously, staying in Smallville was safe for you."

Kara slowly smiled and turned to look at Jim again. She sat down next to him. His body began to warm. '_Probably due to being nervous as usual.._.' she thought and began placing a hand to Jim's cut on his forehead.

"Does it still hurt?"

Jim flinched a bit and nodded. "It's proof that maybe I can handle danger now. Hospital doesn't even have bandages. I doubt the nurse who was in here will ever find some. I had some first-aid bandages that I gave to Lucy in Midvale. They're gone too."

"What were you doing there anyway?"

"I came to Midvale to use the library to follow some leads, basically work on something that's seems to be pretty crucial."

"Like what?"

"Well, remember that object we found in Lucy's apartment when she was kidnapped?"

"Yeah?"

"I managed to find something. It turns out the symbols weren't put there as a language but rather a form of location keys. Each symbol represents an area of the Earth. As I put the symbols together it turned out to be a country. Brazil."

'_Jim has found out_!' she thought with surprise. Kara had to play around though and wanted to find out how it was that Jim made such a discovery on his own.

"How did you know each of the symbols represented a characteristic from a nation?"

"Each symbol took quite a lot to decipher. Each one represents a coordinate. Although, the symbol made it looked advanced and it-" Jim stopped when he realized he was rambling. "Just take my word of it, please?"

"You're smart, Jim. Even 'I' should not question you."

"I'm the one whose sorry, Linda. I mean I know that I don't hang around you much but there's a reason for that, A big reason. Stress." he bit out the last word in disgust.

"I know how hard things must be for you and I forgive you for it, Jim. But you're safe now thanks to that woman who saved Midvale."

"I would have thought it was that other woman who saved me twice."

"Other woman?" Kara replied with feigned innocence.

"Yeah, I saved her once when that evil lady tried to go all crazy on that highway and then when she saved me in that alleyway from those guys who were up to no good."

Kara fought the urge to smile. "What happened then?"

"I thought she was going to attack me. But here's the thing," Jim shook his head in confusion. "she-uh she kissed me."

"You don't say?" Kara said trying to sound shocked.

Jim nodded. "It was unorthodox of her to do so. But it-" Jim's eyes widened as Kara looked at him and turned away from her making him look rather sheepish. "Never mind. It's not important."

"You liked it, didn't you?" a slightly smiling Kara asked.

Turning red and stuttering, Jim managed to respond quickly. "It's-well..." he cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah it was. But the truth is I'm more concerned as to why she kissed me at all. That's a mystery I feel I will never solve."

Kara wanted to roll her eyes for that cheesy remark. "I say you had one heck of a night."

"I don't think I'll ever see her again anyway." he shrugged.

"Maybe you will."

"What do you mean?"

Kara merely him gave a mischievous grin before she responded.

* * *

In her apartment, Lucy was in a heated discussion with her father on the phone. She was not a person to let things go. Being kidnapped was hard enough, it was even harder when a father helps orchestrate total domination.

"Since when did the government no longer care about the interests of the people!? Because that's what it looks like, dad!" she yelled into her cell phone.

'_Honey, this initiative that makes us battle wars whenever we want was brought on solely as the result of these attacks after our heroes left!_" Lucy's dad spoke on the other line.

"Dad, you put his much power and force to a regime, you know it's only going to lead more trouble!"

_"I'm not the one calling the shots, sweetheart. The president saw this as a necessary initiative and personally I cannot believe you do not agree with this._" General Lane said.

"It's getting to the point where it's impossible to live. New rules. New procedures. The country is too fortified that people are losing freedoms over it." Lucy claimed.

"_You just have to deal with it. I am. I'm keeping you safe. Thanks to the president, I finally locked up that son of a bitch that kidnapped you. So how about some courtesy?_"

"Dad..." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lucy sighed as she knew full well that her point would never reach her father. She had to go with another alternative. "What if I told you this one woman with extraordinary powers who has helped out several times is someone you knew really well?"

"_What do you mean?_" General Lane asked.

Lucy thought long and hard about what she was going to say.

* * *

Wearing a bag over his head meant only one thing, he wouldn't know where he was to be taken. Lex Luthor shackled from his wrists to his feet was led along by two guards. Inside the bag, Lex was fuming over his current predicament. He had been told that his lawyer would do him no good this time. With no money and with no one helping him get out, escaping from the prison himself might be the only solution.

As soon as he knew where he was, Lex was going to have thoroughly search through every room, wall, and crevice. He soon stopped walking. Taking off the bag at last, Luthor realized he was in a small dilapidated room with no window and only a bunk to sleep in.

"This is depressing to the fullest extent..." he muttered.

The door to his cell closed. A guard stood at the other side of the barred gate. "Welcome home, Luthor..." he chuckled before he went along his way

Going toward the door, Lex tried to look around the outside of the room he was in. Indeed the prison looked depressing. The atmosphere was unbearable. Noise from other inmates bellowed out to the guards and some just shouted for the fun of it. Already the possibility of getting out seemed to be getting close to zero.

"This is going to take a while..." Lex nodded.

Nevertheless, with no resources, the amazing Lex Luthor went to work.

* * *

"I can't believe that. It's just not possible." A shocked Jim said and got up while trying to get a handle of what was said to him.

"Unfortunately, it is." Kara smiled. She rarely had the joy of seeing a comedic side in Jim. Kara finally realized it was worth it.

"It's bad enough the country is at a critical point. I have to hear this as well? It can't be true!" Jim said.

"Why don't you think it's true?"

"You're saying that the person who saved my life…."

Slowly Kara nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"…also likes me?"

"Yes." Kara said with a simple nod.

"I can't believe this!" an anxious Jim ran a hand to his shaved head.

She did her best not to giggle. Kara had second thoughts about telling Jim her full secret. '_I need to figure out what else he knows before I can tell him_.' Clearing her throat, she stood up from the hospital bed and went to Jim, she had to keep up the act.

"I uh…met her a couple of times as well. When she told me about the times you met, she couldn't get you out of her mind. She said it was love at first sight." Kara stated.

"Why would someone like her like me? She doesn't even know me." He turned his back to Kara and looked confused as ever that he began contemplating.

"I agree. I told her the same thing as well." A deceiving Kara pointed out. She then cleared her throat. 'But truthfully you shouldn't focus on her now. Focus on me." She said deeply.

"What?"

"I keep telling you Jim that nobody will ever love you as much as I do. I know all about you. You know how much you mean to me. Don't you think it's time you deserve me?"

"It seems very discomforting that you would want to be with an average somebody like me so badly, Linda."

"It may seem forward but I never met any other man like you, Jim. You're kind. You're intelligent and resourceful." At this point, Kara was inches away from Jim's face. "You're may be considered a brainiac to the school, but you're _my _brainiac."

A timid Jim was already backed up against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what I would do to you once I have you all to myself?" Kara smiled.

"W-What?" he gulped.

Kara was about to whisper her response in his ear.

The door then burst open and Kara detached herself from Jim. Both of them looked as a doctor and a high-ranking individual stood outside the doorway.

"Jim Malverne, you are coming with us." The doctor said sternly.

"What? Where are you taking me?" Jim cried out as guards surrounded him and grabbed his arms pulling him toward the door.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Kara cried out in anger. She hit one of the people in the head with a cross punch and as soon as he was down, she went to the next one.

But Kara felt a blunt object hit her from behind. As she was struck, Kara immediately saw blinding darkness. She didn't see the mysterious people take away Jim from the room. She also didn't hear the explosions.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know some people must be wondering why Kara wants to be with an average guy and not someone like her. The romantic stuff I apologize for. But it's all about Kara trying to be a woman a strong, smart and brave one. Chances are (Not planned) that Kara may be Superwoman, you never know. ;) Anything can happen in this story. I try to be realistic as I can. The politics here are somewhat similar to what's going on in today's world. I write this so I don't go crazy myself about what's happening in the world.

So what do you think? You think Lucy should tell her father about Lois?

Those explosions are going to be explained. Perhaps it's an accident or people misbehaving. You don't know, I'm not giving answers. I'm just giving you guys out there something to think about.


	21. Out of the Fire

**Out of the Fire**

Random acts of violence had spread out through the country. The president was in his oval room talking to his advisors about what to do.

"Obviously citizens are not taking the new laws very well." A lobbyist stated.

"Sir, what we need to do is draw back the act." One of them suggested.

"What's done is done. We just have to make the people understand that this is the best move. No one would dare stop us now." The president said as he looked out the window and saw two tall robots standing guard at the gate, each pointing their fists forward to prevent the crowd from smashing in.

"Then is there anything we can do to resolve these acts of domestic terror?" an advisor asked.

"Contain those unwilling to do what their country asks them to do." he said automatically.

"That's only going to add fuel to the fire. The people have gotten relentless. The more we do this, the whole country is going to revolt against us."

The president rubbed his temples as he considered what was said to him. "Then the country is going to have to adjust."

"What happens if we go down?" a cabinet member asked the advisors.

"Then the new elite will take over." A lobbyist came forward. "After all, it was they who gave us the funding for this and frankly I'm amazed that they did considering what they went through when that strange woman attacked them four months prior. I'm guessing they're finally thinking. But if we fail, they'll be the one calling the shots."

"We need to find the 'good Samaritan woman' as well. Make her see sense in what we're doing. I mean, where is she?" the president asked as he turned to look at his workers.

Pandemonium then occurred.

Suddenly the window glass shattered behind him and a blue-white-red blur figure flew in. The president, who was on the ground got a good look at the woman, she had a look on her face that signaled anger. Shots had immediately been fired but bounced off the woman's suit.

Shouts of cheering from outside spectators were heard which only made it a distraction to the security and armed personnel who were quickly incapacitated by the woman's superior strength and speed. She then stopped her attack and so did the guards who mainly aimed their weapons at her.

The woman took her white hood off and directed her gaze to the president. "You have a lot of explaining to do." she said.

"Superwoman! I-uh...I don't know what you mean." the president frowned who quickly got up and went toward his armed personnel, who continued to focus their guns at her.

"The country is in disarray and you have yet to properly explain your actions to the public!" the woman declared.

"I don't need to explain my actions to someone like you, who bursts into a major institution with brute force!" the nervous president replied.

The 'S' wearing woman slowly made her toward the president and his guards whose guns shook as she came near. "Well, when mails and phone calls fail to reach your eyes and ears, you'd need another approach alright, and I don't expect you to answer to me but rather the people of this nation."

"What do you want?"

"The truth! Mr. President, it's not that hard to understand. What you've implemented is beyond you and anyone else in this country. That is why 'I' am speaking for the people."

"You think _you'd_ make a good leader?" the president bit out. "Is that it?"

"No. I don't want to be a leader. I want the people to tell me what to do. Good, logical, clear-headed people who aren't washed with corrupt ideals. I would want to be a servant to the people, a 'maid' if you will, not to some people who would do such harsh things."

"It's because of people like 'you' that intense attacks had been happening beforehand, but you're right..." the president said with his hands raised as if in a mock surrender. "I agree what I did may not be the best call. That is why I'm offering you the option of joining us. Let the people of this country see you as a ray of hope."

"Don't you think I know what you're trying to do? You want to make me out to be a mascot rather than an aide? You disgust me, sir." the woman shook her head.

"If you're not with us, you're against this country, miss!" the president stated.

"That's what you think." Lois stated boldly before going on but then she stood still and lost her train of thought. A wave of nausea had hit her. It felt as if her blood was boiling at a very high temperature. "Uhhh!" she gasped. She was then hit with a blunt object to her head, knocking her out cold.

General Lane holding a rock that glowed bright green came forward as her assailant. "Sorry, sweetheart." he said softly.

"Sweetheart? General, do you know her?"

"Not very well. You should upgrade security here, sir as a necessary precaution."

"Will do, General. Anything else?"

"Like you said sir, we take out the potential threats." A serious-looking Lane responded.

* * *

After hours of beating up inmates, after hours of learning the technical, building structure of the prison, and various points of weak mortar that he had learned from the beat up inmate, Lex immediately went to work.

Time was running out. That was what motivated Lex Luthor. Time was running out. He wasn't sure how. He didn't know what was happening or what was about to happen. Whatever the case was, he worked fast and proficiently.

He had already moved the toilet seat in his cell, out of the way. Digging away for what seemed like a full hour and trying not to make any noise to attract the guards, Lex was determined, more so than any other person in the prison to try and escape.

_'I have a bad feeling. I do not want to die here. I'm not that kind of person.' _Lex told himself again and again. Anxiety, ironically was what pushed him forward.

After a final dig with his spoon he had gotten from the cafeteria, Lex's tunnel was more than easy to make. The mortar he had found was easily pliable and thus, malleable. With his hands, he dived in his man-made tunnel and tried to crawl out.

Closing his eyes, Lex dug through using the nails on his fingers. He didn't care that he couldn't breathe through the dirt and the countless pieces of cement. He felt like an armadillo burrowing. '_This is getting tiresome_' he thought as he gritted his teeth and continued to punch on through.

About a half an hour of digging, Lex could only assume that he was finally underground outside the prison. He had to get across the electrified gate. But he knew he couldn't keep it for long. If anything, he couldn't breathe anymore.

'_If I'm still in the yard, I'll just have to make a run for it_.' He thought.

"Time to get out!" he yelled.

Digging above faster than ever, Lex motioned his head and body upward. His fist finally felt free air and then his face was revealed. Without hesitation, Lex got out, completely covered in soot and dirt. He had risen from the ground breathing heavily.

Looking forward and back, Lex could see that he was still in the prison yard. An alarm immediately blared. The prison was only inches away. "Damn, I didn't get very far." He said.

He ran forward to the gates as fast as he could. Lex was sure he could handle the electrical currents. That was when he heard the explosion behind him which knocked him to the ground. The wave was intense and debris fell all around. Grunting in discomfort, Lex put his hands to his ears to stop the ringing and eventually turned towards the scene. The whole entire prison exploded.

"What the-?" Lex began but then remembered that he still had to leave.

* * *

Kara finally shrugged off the wave of unconsciousness. With intense mental and physical strength, she finally came to. Using the bed panel to get up, she pulled herself upward and got up to a standing position. The pain in her head was only minor. But what concerned her most was the smoke seeping into the room.

"Great Rao!" Kara cried out and looked out the window as she heard another explosion taking effect.

Looking outside, she saw people getting out of vans and shooting rocket launchers at the hospital. In confusion, Kara managed to regain her reasoning of getting out of the room she was in.

In the hallway, sparks of electricity coming from the ceiling were given off ahead. Fire was in several portions to her left where the other exit was. Kara put her hands to her mouth so that she would not breathe in the fumes. Sounds of rumbling were given off. Kara didn't know if they were from outside or inside the building. All she knew was that building was going to go down soon.

"Jim!" she called out.

She couldn't have been out for a couple of minutes and so she thought Jim was still here. Whoever took him had to be here still. "Jim!" she cried out. It was no use. No response was issued.

Kara refused to believe that he was taken from her right when she was about to make Jim hers. Coughing and crying, she knelt down on the warm floor. "Why?..." She looked upwards to the ceiling. Answers and solutions needed miracles to arrive as far as Kara knew.

"Rao, why have you forsaken me?"

No answer was given. Talking wasn't going to do much. Instead she continued to sit amongst the destruction going on around her. Sweating and breathing heavily, Kara realized that she would be better off dead. "Why bother to save the world?" she shook her head. "It's getting worse..." she said with tears in her eyes.

That was when she heard the whimpering next to her. A little boy was buried under debris from the ceiling that had previously collapsed. His head was turned to the side and a cut was revealed on his forehead. A sliver of fire began to make its way toward the boy.

Going to the boy without hesitation. Kara using all her strength lifted the pieces off him. The little boy looked at her with marvel and wonder. "Aren't you hurt?" the boy said to her.

"What?" Kara shook her head confused. '_Why would he tell 'me' that? He's the one almost crushed underneath debris!' _

"Your hand..." he pointed toward her left wrist.

Kara looked down and indeed a wave of fire coming from a cable suspended from the ceiling made her way to Kara's hand and to her arm. She slowly began to feel it but barely. She put it out immediately. _'I didn't feel that much pain._' she thought in awe. Kara went back to the moment and proceeded to help the boy. She knelt down to him.

"It's OK. I'm OK...and you're going to be OK."

The boy nodded and allowed Kara to lift him. She was able to and immediately began searching for a way out. She came to a stunning conclusion.

"There's no way out..." she whispered.

The boy began to utter a groan that suggested worry.

Kara had another idea. Going to an ordinary room, she put the boy down on a hospital bed and went to the window where she broke it using an IV support bar. She grabbed the boy and quickly told him. "It's gonna be alright. I wouldn't lie to you."

But the boy wasn't convinced. It was several feet down. Taking the boy in her hands, Kara tried to think hard about what it is she was about to do. She had seen her hand withstand some damage. That could suggest that her powers might be returning. Concentrating and focusing on trying to land on the ground safely, Kara decided to go for it.

"Hold on..."

She jumped down with the boy screaming all the way. Kara clenched her teeth and shut her eyes and tried to imagine herself landing without pain. She tried to imagine slowing herself down.

Amazingly her feet touched the ground lightly. Opening her eyes and looking around, Kara smiled as she accomplished her task.

"I did it!" she whispered.

"How'd you do that?"

Kara said nothing and just said. "I don't know. Adrenaline maybe? Let's get you home." she smiled.

Immediately she set out to return the boy to his parents.


	22. Things Have to Get Better Before They Ge

**Things Have to Get Better Before They Get Worse**

On on upright table, Lois woke up and saw armed personnel raising the table she was bound in. She tried to get out of her restraints as hard as she could but to no avail.

"Can't get out. Those bindings are laced together with kryptonite." a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

Rolling her eyes, Lois looked disappointed but didn't look the least bit surprised. "Hi, dad, nice to see you too." she muttered.

General Lane made his way to her. "You know, when you were a child you were always the more stubborn one. I hoped you grew out of it as you got older."

"If you want to say you're disappointed, dad. Just say it and stop with the cryptic crap. We both are disappointed...in our own ways." she looked away from him.

"I just wished you could have told me what happened to you."

"Why? So it would make things easier for you?" she muttered.

"Shut...up!" General Lane raised his voice and got in her face. "Don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"The way I see it...you're gonna use me for something that is morally and ethically wrong, might as well be a bitch about it!" she cried out.

"That's not what I'm planning to do. I had to tell the president that I didn't know who you were in order to protect you."

"Oh! so the bindings is just your way of saying 'I love you'?" she scoffed. "You and all the others let the country get out of control in a matter of months!"

"Believe me, this is all an act, your captivity. I had to do this so I can keep gaining the cabinet's trust. This was not my decision to make..." Lane said sadly.

"Then whose was it?" she said a bit concerned now.

"It was the president's..." a figure appeared through the door. "He thinks it's time for a _universal_ change."

Lois could not believe it and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Anger and surprise all rolled up into one and she didn't know how to react at the approaching woman.

* * *

Jim thought he was about to hyperventilate. He was never cuffed much less had a bag over his head. He struggled against his restraints as hard as he could and tried to make himself heard in order to get an explanation as to why he was being detained and let away somewhere. "Who are you guys? Where are you taking me?" he had tried calling out but it was no use. No one answered.

From where he was in right now, it was apparent to Jim that he was in a van traveling somewhere. '_What did I do? Are these guys from the government?_' he thought. Again panic overwhelmed his system and he felt like he was about to pass out. For that, he stopped struggling and leaned back against the vehicle wall. Suddenly the vehicle did a sharp turn. Jim could hear the tires screech.

"What's happening?" he wanted to say.

The back door was opened and suddenly the bag came off his head and Jim looked at his unlikely savior wearing a black jumpsuit. "What?" he said in disbelief.

* * *

The red-haired alien woman stormed through the ship's cockpit. She opened her portable screen windows giving her an overview of Earth. As she made her way to a table where a holographic map opened up in the center of the room, she opened up a smaller transparent window with her fingertips on the screen. An image that indicated a female anatomy was shown.

"Let's see…" the alien said as she went through the status of the comatose woman on Earth.

She moved several lines of light with her fingertips until they all coordinated and crossed each other. Finally she got her status. Several symbols were shown blaring lightly in green. A few bold symbols were spread across the screen.

"Just as I thought."

The statement was confirmation that Zora Vi-Lar was about to wake soon.

'_Her brainwaves are inherent enough. It's a sign that she's trying to wake up fortunately the trauma she had sustained is still holding her back somewhat_.' she thought.

A familiar figure made its way to her. She paid him no mind but continued to survey the screen with distaste. It was her alien co-pilot and companion. He uttered strange sounds that only she could understand.

"I apologize for the sudden awakening. But apparently we have a problem. Zora Vi-Lar is still alive. She had communicated with me during my stasis." she said angrily.

The alien creature pointed out something on the screen with a couple of growls and moans.

She then answered him and nodded. "The Earth is already suffering due to what Zora had caused. It made the humans faulty and suspicious of each other. Therefore, their system is breaking. But Zora had served her purpose, albeit in a rather reckless manner and I do not accept her ways."

The creature stated a grunt that indicated confusion.

"She did not meet our expectations!" she yelled and the creature fell silent completely. "Our best move right now is to eliminate her. Zora Vi-Lar should not just die, she shouldn't even exist and that is precisely what I intend to do."

The spiky alien creature cocked its head as it tried to study its leader's motives.

"She insulted me in my sleep! I cannot let that pass. Zora Vi-Lar should not even be remembered. Her legacy, if there ever was one, will come to an end!" the red-haired woman growled.

* * *

Kara Zor-El walked along a desolate, burning street with the little boy as her companion. Looking around, Kara could not help but feel worried at the destruction caused to several houses. Aside from the damage, everything looked completely, utterly empty. It was getting to the point where she considered the possibility that the boy's parents must have evacuated…or worse.

Apparently the strict surveillance and dictatorial laws caused the people all over the country to go utterly mad. '_I guess people deal with problems in different ways._' she thought. Determined not to have the boy worry, she changed the subject. "It's a shame the people around this neighborhood didn't clean up after, huh?" she acted along.

"Yeah, I guess." The boy said looking around not paying much attention to what Kara was saying.

"You don't sound convinced."

"It looks like everything's gone bad." the boy's voice creaked.

"No." A sympathizing Kara shook her head and looked away for a second before replying. "People are just doing what they can so as not to feel...sad."

"Why are they sad?"

"Because the world is sad..." Kara said trailing off as she looked at the clouds in the sky. The smoke from several areas around the town and the city had almost completely obscured the sky.

Eventually she made her way to an abandoned-looking town. She and the boy eventually saw a bar ahead. "Let's go in here." she pointed out.

The door was pushed opened with a loud creak. As it swung open, Kara and the boy looked in. The place was empty.

"Guess, it's alright for us to stay here for a little while." Kara said as she made her way to a table far from the door. She and the boy were seated opposite each other.

"Even I know my parents aren't at home. You think they're in the city?" the little boy said as he folded his hands nervously.

"Perhaps." Kara considered. She then looked behind her to see anything edible at the bar. Nothing healthy or ever-lasting for the child was seen. Nevertheless, she asked. "You thirsty or hungry?"

The little boy shook his head. Kara had to keep the boy distracted so as to not make him any more worried than he already was. "What's your name?"

"Josh."

"Josh. That's a good name. You have many friends, Josh?"

"Not a lot."

There was silence once again. Until Josh came up with another question that looked it had been bothering him all day. "How did you do what you did back in the hospital?"

"Do what?"

"Jumping out of the window and when the fire didn't hurt you."

"Let's just say I'm different than most people here." Kara said reluctantly.

"People at a school think of me as a freak cause I'm smart." Josh said.

"That's too bad. It must be difficult for you to make friends."

"I guess it's because I'm different." Josh said meekly. "Many of my classmates only like people that are like themselves."

"The world is full of people like that. Only by standing up to them can your life be more easier in the long run."

Josh merely nodded in response.

"We will find your parents, Josh. I know what it's like not to be with anyone that you love." Kara said sadly.

"Where are _your_ mom and dad?" Josh asked.

Unable to answer the question properly, she managed to say. "They're...They're gone." Kara answered and looked down at the table trying hard not to issue a tear.

"I'm sorry."

Kara nodded. "Right now." she said taking a breath in and tried to go on a different approach. "I'm looking for someone I care about. Someone I hold close to my heart. I know I will find him. You, Josh, have to believe as I do that you'll see your parents again. If you can do that, then it will happen."

The door to the bar then burst open violently.

"Quick! Come here!" she whispered and grabbed Josh's hand.

Kara on instinct took Josh and motioned for them to hide behind a pool table. Several men came in with a swagger. She pointed to Josh that he should hide in the bathroom. As Kara took a quick glance, several of them had guns at their sides. Several of them sniggered to one another. '_Oh no_!' Kara was still not at 100%. She only had a fraction of her power and it would not be enough to fend off the amount of hoodlums in the bar.

"Yo, get what you can and let's get out of here!" one of them had said.

"Hold on, man. What's your problem? Let me get some action in me first." another responded. The sound of a small glass tapped the table while the sound of a bottle stood beside it.

"Well, well, well!" the door to the bar opened violently.

Kara looked behind her in shock. A heavy-set man wearing a baseball hat and a brown coat spotted them.

"Look what we got here!"

"Get off me!"

Kara cried and kicked with all that her strength could master but being overwhelmed by two maniacs who had grabbed her arms made her useless to fight.

"Looks like we got a pretty one here trying to hide among us!" several of them chuckled.

Just as the men were about to do something sinister, the entrance to the bar burst open. A car made its way through. Along with the other men who were knocked down, Kara managed to get up and see the driver of the vehicle. It was Josh giving her a wave.

One of the men got up and held a gun in his hands. "You little-"

Kara sent a sharp kick that knocked the gun away. The man turned his attention to her now but Kara blocked his fist with her hand and sent a sharp punch to his face. Several of the men started to get up now and Kara hurried toward the car as fast as she could where Josh made his way to the passenger seat.

"Hey! that's my car!" the man bleeding from his lip called out.

Kara with the keys in the ignition started the car and drove away from the scene.

* * *

On the bridge of the ship, the red-haired alien woman frowned at her new findings concerning Zora Vi-Lar. Looking at the screen, she stated what was on her mind.

"The only logical explanation for why she is awakening is because someone…of similar genetic background is neutral. These two beings are connected rather unusually." The red-haired alien said in wonder.

A different alien came at her side and uttered a few gargles and moans to her.

"I agree it's her and Zora may have been stabbed by a certain radioactive element. But its effect is wavering. Kara Zor-El is close to getting her powers back. If she gets her powers back, then Vi-Lar will as well…curses!" she said raising a fist.

The woman then went over to another station close to the window. She then pressed several buttons. Another alien came to her side and through his desperate tone demanded to know what was going on.

"It's a little early I admit, fellow worldkiller. But these two have forced my hand. They're potential threats that prevent me from conquering this planet. I want them dead. It's time to bring results!"

Outside the large viewing screen countless, small freighters identical to the one 'the woman' was in, had detached from the main ship and made their way to Earth.

"It's time for bad situations to become _worse_ situations." she said giving an evil smile.

* * *

Kara sped through the empty Metropolis traffic with practically no difficulty. Not a single car was in sight. The city looked deserted as Josh's town was. "So where is everybody?" she whispered and eventually thought of the answer. '_Apparently the people are hiding from the new regime.."_ Kara thought. '_Even the Metropolis police are willing to separate themselves from the president_.'

"Where did the people go?" Josh asked meekly.

"There!" Kara said a while later as she saw several people being led away. A couple who had tears in their eyes were being held back by police and army personnel.

"My child is still out there!" Kara heard her say through the opened window.

"Mommy!" Josh cried.

Kara immediately slammed the breaks and had the car in a complete stop.

Josh gets out of the car as fast as he could and went to his parents at the subway station where majority of people are being evacuated to. Josh hugged his parents tightly and never seemed to let go.

Kara felt a sense of accomplishment as well as a feeling of catharsis that someone was found. "Guess there's hope then." she said as she waved good-bye to the boy who had helped her. As soon as she drove away, Kara caught a glimpse of someone familiar a block away. The man looked a bit suspicious.

* * *

Coming out of the abandoned store, the man cleaned out his glasses and rummaged through the bag to get out a pack of cigarettes. Before he lit one up, a woman stood in front of him. The shock was the reason he dropped the cigarettes.

He was immediately led to an alley by the woman who grabbed him by the arm.

Letting him go, she gave him a terrifying leer. "Emil Hamilton..." Kara said with no emotion.

"What? How do you know my name?"

"You worked for my cousin, Kal-El before! Don't play around with me."

"What do you want?"

"You work for Lex Luthor now. I've seen you. What is he planning?" she cried out.

Kara grabs Emil by the lapels and shoves him to a wall keeping there. He looked stunned by her strength and immediately explained. "He reversed-engineered the crystal's power and planned to make people super-powerful in the future. It was what that woman used!"

"The crystal?" Kara looked confused and let Emil go.

"_Your_ crystal..." he nodded.

"So he's had it all this time." Kara said amazed.

"Kara...I've implied that he needs to destroy it. I don't know why I know. It just needs to be destroyed."

Kara looked away and tried to consider what she was about to ask Emil.

"I need you to get me in." she said.

Kara goes into Luthorcorp using Emil's timecard. Ignoring the building's alarms, Kara arrived in Lex's office. But to her surprise, Lex was already there. Kara couldn't believe it. "Just like last time, huh? Only 'I' entered where I belonged." he smirked.

"Where is it? Where's the crystal?"

"Okay..." Lex frowned and shook his head before he got up and closed the door before he continued. "_That_ is absolutely what I don't want you to go anywhere near of."

"Why shouldn't I go anywhere near what came with me on this planet?"

"It's unstable to you. That's why!" Lex yelled. "We may be from an alternate universe you and I but if you do get ahold of that crystal again, history would repeat itself! You could turn reckless again!"

Kara looked defeated. It was that very object that had controlled her mind for the worse. In the other world, she thought she had kept it for sentimental reasons but the crystal had kept her for nefarious reasons. "You have a point." she nodded. "That's why I want to destroy it." she said softly.

"What?" Lex said confused.

Another explosion occurred from below the building. The whole room that Kara and Lex were in shook from the blast. '_What is going on out there?_' Kara thought. "Please! It's the only way!" Kara cried.

"That crystal is the only way to guard our planet. You think everything will get fixed by destroying it?"

"You have enough serum doused with the energy of that crystal. What's the point of making more potential mistakes?" Kara asked.

"You still don't see what I'm trying to do, do you?"

"Making people better is not the solution. People here are already better. They don't need to be! That crystal is a liability, alright?. I admit it. It may be part of my homeworld but I understand that this is my world now and I don't want it destroyed the same way my world did!"

"So this is your world now? Do you know how that makes you sound?" Lex said.

Kara ignored him and went on. "The last thing I want is for a tyrant to run this world. I will not be a tyrant and you...are not going to be a tyrant." Kara said as she came close to Lex. "So let's get rid of the one potential threat."

"Yeah I agree. But you want to know what I just found out an hour after I escaped from a prison the government didn't care about?"

Kara shrugged and looked bored.

"The fact that you and the so-called Zora Vi-Lar are neutral is satisfying to a degree. As it should be anyways. However, you're jeopardizing that current state. You see, if you somehow got your powers back...she will too and she will wreak havoc around here again."

"How?" she frowned.

"That day you just happened to show up at the Federal Reserve and which I had a man on the inside trying to detain the current threat. Well, that man who was thrown impressively through the window was a former aide of mine who I instructed to take a gold meteor rock I had in my vault so that he can use it against Zora."

"So that was you." Kara growled.

Lex sneered in response."I take extraordinary measures which in turn breeds extraordinary logic and reasoning. Video tape surveillance of the attack from that day indicates..." Lex explained as he went to his table and a wide screen plasma descended from the ceiling. The video was then played. "that the rock was touched beforehand by Zora. See how she's holding my former aide's wrist?" The screen then zoomed in on Zora's hand.

Kara squinted to get a better look at the screen. The image was magnified and indeed Zora's hand caught a sliver of the gold rock in the man's hand.

"Truth being, only she was the one infected. I went to see her in prison. Told her a lie indicating that because you were an 'ancestor' of hers, she wouldn't get her powers back because you were so acclimated here. That you were happy to be 'human'. " he said the last bit sarcastically.

"So I admit we worked together to concoct a serum based on Superman's DNA as well as the crystal's energy. I was the one using her instead of her using me. But I was frustrated by her independent attitude, she stole my ideas, my equations as to how to make a serum based on mine and so she escaped that day the Lane sisters intervened."

"I won't ever forget that you were the one who kidnapped Lucy!" Kara yelled.

"Had to make sure that what I did was a success. I couldn't use a weakling lab rat of my own. For that, I would have to go to several people who were least protected in the 'For-Superman-Only' club."

"Seeing as how you're the smart one, why do you think the gold K didn't affect me?"

"You're from an alternate reality. Krypton minerals operate differently in different realities."

Kara looked more confused than ever. Nevertheless, Lex went on.

"You're still related to that woman however and you're powerless because the blue K has rendered you neutral albeit temporarily." he said distastefully. "You've worn that thing too long and even though you took it off, it will still take a long time for the radiation to wear off."

Kara looked back at Lex as he came near. "You cannot get your powers back. I know you're trying to. But if you do, then Zora will get hers back as well and once again we'll have a big crisis on our hands."

"I don't care how powerful she is. I'll take her down like I did before!" she said.

Another shockwave from outside hit the building. Both Kara and Lex stumbled.

"What's going on?" An impatient Lex said gritting his teeth.

Kara ignored him and went out of the room as soon as she realized something. She made her way to a staircase and went up to the roof of the building. On the roof of the building, Kara saw the cause for the explosions. It was what made her go to her knees in horror. "Oh Rao!" she said as she placed her hands to her mouth.

A fleet of unknown warships began to appear out of the sky. Several of them began to fire on several U.S. fighter jets coming out of the right horizon. A few burst into flames. Debris and several planes went down on the street and some hit a few buildings. A morose and depressed Kara began to stand up and looked over the edge of the building. It was hundreds of feet up.

She then looked back at the massive attack in the sky. Her expression turned from sheer horror to determination. '_This is the only way I can get my powers back!_' she thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I understand it's been a while so I made this chapter long before I take a break again. In the meantime, I'll leave you all to guess who was the woman approaching the captured Lois Lane and who was the person who saved Jim. Hope you guys like it!


	23. No One is What it Seems to Be

**No One is What it Seems to Be**

Blinking again to try and process who he was seeing, Jim began to sweat more profusely than ever. A woman wearing a tight battle-damaged suit covering her entire curves had opened the doors and pulled the bag from his head as well as taking the tape off his mouth. Jim tried to see through the black helmet she was wearing but nothing gave him a clue as to who she was.

If Jim had been nervous before, he was petrified beyond belief at the slender figure in front of him. He looked back at the driver who had slumped to the side, apparently incapacitated. '_or worse_…' he thought. As he was still in a kneeling position, Jim felt more and more uneasy with each passing second. He felt invulnerable.

More seconds of silence had passed. Jim thought he should make a run for it. It was his usual fight or flight response. But the woman had her arms spread to the side, each of her hands covering the edge of the doors unable to let him pass.

"Who are you?" her voice amplified through the helmet.

He had no reason to lie. It never helped him. "J-Jim Malverne." He answered looking away shyly.

"Yes. I thought you'd be." The woman gave a nod signaling her satisfaction which made Jim a bit more uneasy.

"Did you rescue me just now?" A suspicious Jim asked.

"No...I was the one who orchestrated the so-called elaborate kidnapping. My cohorts were never to be trusted. As you can see behind you, they're no longer part of the plan."

Jim looked back and felt lightheaded viewing the unmoving forms of the driver and passenger. He began to breathe hard.

"Oh don't worry. They're asleep. You be surprised what I can do to maintain anonymity." the woman explained.

Jim felt bile building up in his throat. His heart felt like it was in his throat now. "You did all this?" he said high-pitched.

"Indeed I did. I brought you here to a secluded area where none would be the wiser and so that I could bring you back."

"Back'? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Just then, he was grabbed by his right shoulder with incredible force and brought down his feet just in time to avoid landing on his face. He avoided struggling. It was no use. He was in the middle of nowhere so he surrendered and let the strange woman lead the way. Jim knew she meant no harm. Several laser blasts had hit the side of the vehicle.

"What the-? What's going on?" Jim cried.

Several unusual looking ships made their way toward them. Shots were fired once more. The woman had taken out a gun and fired at the intruders. Several shots made some damage and the woman took the chance while they were distracted and ran off.

The woman eventually brought him to a motorcycle with a weird looking symbol on the backside. She mounted on it and started the engine.

"To answer your previous question. I'm your new 'best friend'. Now come on..." she indicated that she sit behind her. "We're going to Gotham."

Reluctant, Jim felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of being seated extremely close to such an extremely provocative-looking woman. Nevertheless, he mounted on the motorcycle just behind her. Being sheepish, he placed his hands beneath the seat to hold on.

The woman turned her helmet to look at Jim and let out an exasperated sigh. "It's called a waist, darlin'. I go fast so you better hang on!"

The motorcycle revved up several times and Jim had no choice but to wrap his arms around the strange woman's lower body. It was good that he did because the next thing he knew he was going fast that he let out a yelp.

* * *

The country wasn't falling apart. It was the world and it was shattering. The sight of unknown warships coming out of the sky was enough to send Kara's system in a flight for panic. Her jaw had dropped and finally with much concentration, tore herself away from the devastating view and looked down below the building again. She shook her head. "No...I can't." she muttered.

She needed to do something. '_But what?_'

Her mind was close to drawing a blank. Between 'nothing' and a few options which involve the repowering of her suit in the fortress, Kara felt extremely limited. She closed her eyes and tried frantically to think of a plan. Shaking her head, she looked back at the invading ships attacking the U.S. forces. Kara left the roof immediately as a volley of laser blasts made their way near the building.

Going down the stairs, Kara could hear the explosions rocking the walls of the stairwell. She held onto the railing as she went down. '_Way to go, Kara. You have no powers now and this is what happens...'_ she thought. Instead of going to Lex's office again, Kara made her way to the lower level of the building as fast as she could. _'If anything top secret is hidden here, it has to be in the last place anyone could think of..._' The crystal was still her top priority.

Sweating hard, she finally reached the last step of the stairwell and entered a weird-looking hallway. Going from room to room and finding nothing of value, Kara finally made her way to the last room.

There was nothing but lab equipment spread carelessly on the tables. Kara eventually made her way to another room inside the one she was currently in. She went to a door with a keypad set next to it. Knowing she had no code on her person, Supergirl narrowed her eyes in deep concentration. With her right fist, she let out a yell of desperation and punched the door.

The door had a mere dent on it and thus didn't open. Kara drew back her hand and shook off the discomfort from the hit.

Kara sighed and finally let out a spinning kick sending the door sailing back. As she panted in exhaustion from all the energy she wasted, she realized something. '_I feel like that was that last bit of Kryptonian strength I had left._' Because suddenly she felt lightheaded and weak. Her depression was soon dispelled as she saw the crystal at last. Kara stared in awe as soon as she stepped inside and saw the object floating in a large, glass container. The shard glowed brighter as she came closer.

Immediately Kara felt its effects coming to her system. The concept of power and strength and what it truly is. It was incredibly overwhelming. Gasping and breathing heavily, Kara fought with the new ideas coming to her head.

"NO!" she said grabbing her hair and looking deranged. "Oh Rao! It's trying to corrupt me again!"

With renewed strength, she lurched forward and knocked the container down to the ground where it shattered. The crystal was free. She grabbed it with both hands and prepared to exit the building only for someone blocking the doorway.

It was Lex.

* * *

Lois continued to glance at the newcomer with wide eyes. Shock was etched across her face. She finally spoke up with disappointment expressed in her tone. "So they hire anybody desperate enough to be government-payroll material now?"

The young woman came forward revealing a heart-shaped face. Her hair was set in a ponytail and wore a women's business suit. She nevertheless nodded at what Lois just said. "The administration is not as apt as it was. A new way has to be set. I'm going to come straight to the point. You, Lois are not well-equipped with a militaristic sense of how to save this world. Because I am fully trained in such a way, I am more than qualified to make this world a better place."

"You want to make the world a better place? Join Greenpeace." Lois muttered.

"You're a reporter. One who searches the truth in anything that happens. What do you know about saving the world?" the woman bit out.

"_Lana…"_ Lois seethed in intense anger. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"We're going to transfer your powers to me." she said simply.

"What!?" Lois yelled.

"Sweetheart this is the only way for the government to be kept off your back. We need someone who can take orders from the government." General Lane stated.

"But in actuality, we will be working to take down the president and put someone new." Lana suggested. "We're trying to make things like they were before."

"Lois…I'm not your enemy. I love you sweetheart and I want you to have an ordinary life. I never wanted you have the world placed on your shoulders. It's not meant for you."

"You don't know what I want…" Lois whispered. "But let's say I go along with this? How are you going to pull such a miracle off?"

The General then pointed to a strange device stationed above the ceiling. Lois followed and it looked like a huge gun with an ovipositor behind it.

"This is a molecular de-generator. Ever since you've been empowered with the serum Lex Luthor made, we've been looking for ways to separate you from the power given to you. Believe me, we've made technological advances of our own. Any meta-humans or super-humans running amok in our country, we would use such a device in case they get out of hand." Lane said.

"Before the heroes left, they were aware of such a project being made and so eventually they shut it down." He added.

"They took down the installations but not the device itself." Lana said.

"So you don't see me as worthy of having these powers?" Lois asked her father in disbelief.

"Do you see yourself as worthy?" General Lane asked back.

For the first time throughout the conversation, Lois had no answer to that. '_I was given these powers by accident.._.' she thought. She remembered back to when she had been talking to Kara in the fortress. She had tried to convince her to return as Supergirl. Kara had said she was unworthy and too reckless. It made Lois think of herself and although she had superpowers for awhile, she did not feel content.

"Do you see a superhero life worthy to you?" Lana asked her now.

As much as Lois wanted, she couldn't give a straight answer. "I guess...I don't know anymore. How can I defend the world when people just use special people to solve problems that they should solve on their own?" she said wistfully. Lois put her head down in sadness.

"Look, all we're trying to take away from you..." Lana said coming forward and putting an honest face."...is alienation. We want you to live a normal life. You want to be a solution...or you want to be a problem?"

There was nothing but silence until the General cleared his throat.

"Krull!" Lane spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" a young soldier stood beside the General.

"Start up the reactor."

"Sir, yes, sir." the man saluted.

* * *

"Give me the crystal, Kara." Lex said carefully and slowly came into the room.

For a while, Kara didn't do anything nor say anything. All she could do was stare at Lex without knowing what to do. She held the glowing crystal in her hands and looked at it and considered doing what she was supposed to do.

'_But what was I supposed to do again?_' she thought. Her ideas fought with other ideas that weren't hers.

Breathing hard, she whispered. "You know what I have to do…" she said looking at the crystal again.

"Yes I know. You wish to destroy it but the thing is-" Lex said while raising a hand.

"No…" Suddenly Kara's eyes turned wild and he turned to look at Lex.

She let out a hand and smacked Lex hard in the face and was sent to the wall. Putting the crystal on a table, she went towards Lex.

"I'm really going to enjoy this."

Lex quickly tried to take out his gun and as he raised it, it was quickly knocked out of his hand by Kara, who gave a kick to it. It was then that Kara showed no mercy as she blocked Lex's fist with her hand. She gave several fast punches to Lex's chest and stomach making him keel over and spitting out blood.

Lex screamed as his elbow had been twisted upward. "Aah!" It had been dislocated. He was then elbowed in the face.

Determined to make a hit to her, he swung with difficulty. But it was evaded and Kara sent out another vicious set of punches to Lex's face and chest sending him to the ground and cradling his broken arm. He tried to crawl away from her.

"You know I never realized how weak you humans really are." Kara gloated.

"You don't know what you're doing!" He panted in pain and saw the crystal on the table.

"No...I think I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm watching you cower away like a little dog." she laughed.

Lex had no choice. He grabbed the gun from the floor with his uninjured hand, pointed it while a confused Kara tried to make sense what he was doing and fired.

* * *

Jim tried to make sense where he was right now. The woman had led them underneath a bridge and in through a forest. Because everything felt like a blur, to him, Jim didn't know where he went through next. He had closed his eyes and held onto the woman tighter as she went faster. It took everything within him not to scream.

In a daze, he somehow knew that the woman had slowed, stopped and stationed her motorcycle in an unusual underground lair. The woman had told him simply. "Welcome to our humble abode. Come on." As she got off, so did he.

Now, standing once more, Jim looked around the opaque, dark, dilapidated environment. To his astonishment, he saw flying animals perched atop the rocky formation that was basically the entire structure of the place he was in. Looking around, he eventually met the woman once more with her helmet still on.

He demanded an explanation. It was time. "So who are you? Why did you bring me here?" he tried to keep his voice hard and determined.

The woman finally took off her helmet revealing a beautiful face with hard features as well as long raven style hair. "I'm someone who likes to find people who are of use. I'm the Huntress."

Jim looked confused. "You need me for something?"

"Yes. _We_ do." a voice from ahead spoke.

Jim looked in awe as several woman in strange wear came forward. One in particular wore a familiar symbol on her chest and stepped forward. '_It couldn't be.' _

"Hello, Jim and yes, in case you're wondering...I'm Batgirl and these are my birds of prey..."

Jim was in awe.

* * *

Kara felt the same way. Shocked as Lex for what he had done. She felt she couldn't breathe. Dying was always a debate she had with herself and knew that eventually such a day would come. She felt as if something had been taken from her. She tried to recall what just happened. Lex had taken up the gun from the floor and fired at the crystal, completely shattering it, destroying it.

A bright flash of light came out of the crystal and enveloped the entire room. Its force went into Kara's body. She closed her eyes and felt as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders again. She breathe in and out as a sigh of relief. Her power was restored.

"My powers..." Kara said blinking in delight and flexed her knuckles.

"Oh no!" Lex whispered.

"What?" she looked back at him concerned. "What is it?"

"She's back..." he croaked.

Kara struggled to understand what he meant by that. It took a while but eventually she understood.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir. She's not what she appears to be! Her brainwaves are... they're...they're..." a scientist cried out.

"They're what dammit?" another scientist came and looked at the glass container. He then appeared as if all life had been sucked out of him. "Oh God!"

A woman inside a container had suddenly awoke with eyes full of fire and desire. The people studying her from the other side of the glass stared at her in shock. Immediately she smashed the glass. It didn't take long to incapacitate the scientists and the soldiers who as they shot her. No effect was made. Smiling, she then said.

"I thought you humans would have realized that that doesn't work well with me."

She brushed them aside effortlessly like ragged dolls. Raising her hand, she let out a purple blast of lightning, destroying the gadgetry and other equipment in the room. "It's nice to know my _fire _is still intact."

A soldier pressed a few buttons on his phone before he realized he was being watched. He cowered away as fast as he could only to meet an untimely demise as a foot pressed onto his back shattering his vertebrae.

"Now to ensure that everything burns." Zora Vi-Lar smiled and flew off, smashing into the ceiling until she met the dark sky.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know. It was pretty surprising who those two women were. Wasn't it? Some thought it was Lucy...come on, admit it. :) Anyway I tried to make this chapter a little intense seeing as how things were going. I hope you guys like this particular chapter. It took some time and some head scratching to do it. Again, it'll be a while before I upload another chapter. I have tests coming up but I'll try my hardest to continue. I really appreciate you guys following this story. You're all still super.


End file.
